Izuku's Truth or Dare
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set after Season 2, summer vacation arrives and most of the UA High students are off for summer vacation. Mei Hatsune invited some of the female 1-A and 1-B students to a 3-day vacation at an inn at Kyoto which they accepted, but what they did not know is that Izuku coincidentally happened to be heading there, where Hatsume hatches a ploy to have a GOOD FUN with him, and the girls.
1. Prologue

_**Izuku's Truth or Dare**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Hello, and welcome to my first My Hero Academia fanfic. To top it off, I was unaware of this series despite surfing the net, and though i keep hesting about it, I had no idea that this series is very popular not only in Japan but also overseas, and perhaps due to being focused on other anime series that I somewhat became oblivious of this manga up until now.

It wasn't until last November that I suscribed to a cable company in my country, where **Animax-Asia** is among the channels, and a month later, the anime version of My Hero Academia premiered on Animax (in Japanese audio with subtitles), and there I got to see it, and as much as I hate to admit, I find it interesting and watched the episodes.

While early episodes of the season 1 was a bit slow, it piqued my interests and watched it throughout, with season 2 just concluded (as of this chapter upload), and thus it inspired me to come up with a fanfic version of this anime.

Inspirations of this fanfic came from Izuku, as his struggles of becoming a hero gave me ideas, where he narrowly overcame lots of obstacles while being a student of UA High School, and having watched the final episode where **Izuku Midoriya** struggling to restrain himself while under the hands of **Tomura Shigaraki**, it gave me an idea of what would happen if Izuku loses his composure should an innocent victim is killed in front of him.

Despite being calm enough and being reasonable, as well as being concerned with other people, such as **Katsuki Bakugo**, Izuku is still human and I thought of doing an experiment where Izuku is pushed to his limits should he get into a situation where he is helpless.

Another inspiration would be the pairing of Izuku and **Ochako Uraraka**. Throughout the two seasons Uraraka harbors feelings for Izuku, but what would happen if Izuku started to take notice of her other than being a classmate?

Along with the fact that they are both aged 15, I figured that I make a story where both would struggle in situations that are outside UA High.

Another source of inspiration is that in a few months from now it'll be summer time at my country, and that gave me an inspiration to come up with a fic like this, feeling it would be quite fun to write and read. While Izuku and Uraraka are the main lead, other female characters will be part of this story given the nature of this new fic..

This, in effect, would be my first attempt to do a slight harem-type fic since I usually tend to stray from that trope given that most of my romance-type fics involve one boy and one girl pairings.

Lastly, the events of this fic takes place after the end of season two, where Izuku and his classmates are about to go on summer vacation, as well as after Izuku's encounter with Tomura Shiragaki.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch.**__** 1: Prologue**_

The scene takes place where the practical exams are taking place, where most of the participating students dueled with the teachers, some, such as **Shoto Todoroki**, **Tenya Iida**, **Tsuyu Asui**, **Minoru Mineta**, **Momo Yaoyorozu**, **Ochako Uraraka**, and **Yuga Aoyama**, passed, while a few others were defeated.

The scene then shows that Uraraka and her assigned partner, Aoyama, are facing off one of the teachers, who uses a suit that uses a vacuum-like Quirk to suck its targets towards the user, and Uraraka is struggling on what to do, but then Aoyama, in spite of their current pinch, spoke to her and asked her something.

"Uraraka..."

"Y-yes...?"

""If I were Izuku Midoriya...what would I do?"...that's what you're thinking, right?"

"..."

"Izuku Midoriya..."

"..."

"You're in love with him...aren't you...?"

"EEEEHHH?"

Uraraka was taken by surprise as Aoyama guessed, if not deduced, that she has feelings for Izuku, and in her flustered reaction, she got sucked towards the their intended target, **Thirteen**, and in a moment of spontaneous reaction, she uses her Quirk, and her quick thinking, to pin down Thirteen, with Aoyama following suit and pinned down their target, thus passing the exam.

Several minutes later, the scene shows that Izuku and Bakugo are having problems taking on their assigned target, **All Might**, due to the teacher's immense power and speed, along with Bakugo's unwillingness to cooperate with Izuku, despite the latter's urging to listen for a moment, yet Bakugo was unwilling due to his pride and attitude.

"Kachan!"

"Shut up, Deku!"

"Listen...!"

"Stuff it! I'm not taking orders from you!"

"This is important!"

"Shut up, Deku!"

"Kachan!"

"I said shut the FUCK up!"

As the minutes passed by, the two students were driven to a corner, and eventually, Bakugo indirectly relents and reluctantly cooperated with Izuku, and they managed to wear down All Might, though the two teens were injured in the process, with Bakugo knocked unconscious yet they managed to pin All Might down as Izuku uses his Quirk to land a strong punch that stunned All Might and grabbed the unconscious Bakugo and made it out of the exit, thus passing the exams.

-x-

A few days later Izuku and Bakugo eventually recovered and then it was announced that summer vacation is about to commence, and the students went to a mall to buy summer attires and swimsuits, and the group split up to look for something to buy, leaving Izuku alone.

As he pondered what to do next, he is approached by what appeared to be a civilian in a hooded jacket, and Izuku is unaware that it was Tomura, as he placed his fingers around his neck, telling him what will happen if he tries to cause a commotion, as well as threatening to harm the civilians inside the mall without hesitation.

The younger boy was forced to go along with Tomura and while sitting on a bench, Tomura asked Izuku what are his goals and why he aspired to be a hero. Tomura asked if Izuku is doing this for money and/or fame, as well as why does he emulate what All Might does.

Izuku told Tomura his answers, and while he is initially in disbelief, he became ecstatic as he apparently understood why applicants for the league of Villains are emulating Hero Killer: Stahn's belief, and in his zest, he apparently, if unknowingly, began to strangle Izuku, and the younger boy started to struggle for air.

By then Uraraka came and noticed Izuku, and Tomura release his hold as he tells Izuku to look forward to their next encounter. Izuku calls out Tomura's name, prompting Uraraka to call security, but Tomura has already fled and escaped undetected.

She then asked Izuku if he is okay, which he assured to her that he is, yet he is shown to be shaken by the ordeal.

"Deku-chan...are you okay...?"

"Y-yeah...I'm okay..."

"Are you sure...?"

"Yes...I'm sure..."

"Deku-chan..."

"D-don't...worry..."

"..."

"..."

Soon the park went into lockdown and the civilians within the park were questioned thoroughly before being let go. At the police station, Izuku narrated what he went through before he was escorted home with his mother.

-x-

A few days later, Izuku and Uraraka are at a cafeteria inside UA High, where they talked about what to do once summer vacation starts, with Izuku stating that he will train harder to become strong, strong enough or better so that if ever he run into Shigaraki again he will be ready for him if Shigaraki threaten any civilian he came across to.

Uraraka became concerned, and tells Izuku that she will help him if the situation calls for it, and Izuku smiled and thanked her for the support. Uraraka blushed and looked away, as she struggled to keep her feelings on hold as she was too shy to show him what she feel about him.

Not far, a few UA students watched on in private, and noted that Uraraka is obviously in love with Izuku, whilst he appeared oblivious to what is shown in front of him. Momo Yaoyorozu and Tsuyu Asui watches on and noted what they saw, noting that Uraraka and Izuku would make a good romantic pair, yet Izuku must be aware that Uraraka has feelings for him.

"Asui...what do you think?"

"About?"

"Midoriya. It seems that he is unaware that Uraraka has feelings for him."

"I suppose he is oblivious to that fact. I guess he should focus first on becoming a pro-hero first before entertaining the idea of romance."

"Same here, Asui."

"But what if he...?"

"That is for him to find out."

"I suppose..."

At the other side, a few girls from Class 1-B watches on, as they too deduced a potential romantic moment between Izuku and Uraraka. The girls wondered whether Izuku is aware of it or if he is really dense when it comes to love or romance.

The girls from Class 1-B watching are seen, who turn out to be:

\- **Itsuka Kendo**

\- **Pony Tsunotori**

\- **Yui Konda**

The three girls are pondering when would Izuku realize that a potential love interest is right in front of him yet he appeared either oblivious or plain dense, as he did not seem to notice how Uraraka gets flustered whenever she is near him.

"You saw that?"

"Yup."

"Better than watching an anime, huh?"

"You bet. Beats watching a live-action romance drama on TV."

"Want to bet?"

"On what?"

"Whether Uraraka confess to Midoriya her feelings?"

"Sounds like fun."

"You got it."

The scene took an awkward turn when **Mei Hatsune** showed up and hugged Izuku, causing him to blush deeply as her breasts were pressing his upper chest, due to Hatsune being taller than him. Uraraka can be seen steaming from her ears as it was obvious that Hatsune is flirting with Izuku, yet she could not bring herself to intervene.

As Izuku tried to compose himself, Hatsune acted like a concerned citizen as she asked him how he is doing after hearing about his unexpected and unplanned encounter with Tomura Shigaraki.

"Midoriya-kun…"

"Y-yes…?"

"I heard…"

"Huh?"

"You were held hostage by a villain…"

"Ah…d-don't worry about it. I'm fine."

"Are you sure…?"

"Y-yes…I'm sure…"

Hatsune tells Izuku that she just finished making a pair of experimental devices, and wants to have Izuku test them out, saying that the devices, while not yet tested, is intended to give him an extra boost in speed to compliment his Quirk, and promised that, if the devices are successful, he would have them so that if ever Shigaraki shows up again, Izuku will be ready for him.

"Really, Hatsune-senpai…?"

"Yup."

"Um…"

"Don't worry…they're free of charge."

"Eh? You sure…?"

"Of course…"

"…"

"Oh, don't be shy…"

Izuku blushed deeper as Hatsune continued to flirt with him as she AFFECTIONATELY embraced the Class 1-A student more, all the while he tried to avoid glancing at her cleavage, as he felt her breasts pressing further into his upper chest.

Meanwhile, Uraraka stared at the scene, feeling uneasy as she was getting jealous at what Hatsune is doing to Izuku, and she felt like wanting to intervene and out a stop to this, but then Yugo Aoyama showed up and whispered to Uraraka as he asked her if she is getting jealous at what Hatsune is doing to Izuku, causing her to go mute at Aoyama's rather accusing tone of questioning.

"Uraraka..."

"Y-yes...?"

""If I were Izuku Midoriya...what would I do to get out of this predicament without offending Hatsune-senpai?"...that's what you're thinking, right?"

"..."

"Izuku Midoriya..."

"..."

"You're in love with him...aren't you...?"

"EEEEHHH?"

The girls of Class 1-A and 1-B stared at the scene, sweat-dropping as they can tell that Uraraka us really flustered and knew she was too shy to answer or rebut Aoyama's questions, and yet they feel sorry for her as they noted that she cannot hide her feelings for Izuku forever, and they wondered if they should encourage her or not.

"Ochako Uraraka…"

"Of Class 1-A…"

"Code name: Uravity…"

"I feel sorry for her…"

"Really?"

"She ought to tell Midoriya her feelings…"

"I agree…she can't hide it forever…"

"Suppose that boy were the first to find out…"

"I doubt it."

"He's too dense to figure it out…"

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the slice of life, the comedy and comic relief moments make up for it, though this opening chapter took place before the end of season 2 of the anime…

Hatsune shows up and offered Izuku something to help him out though she is using this as a way to flirt with the younger boy, much to Uraraka's dismay...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Summer vacation starts, and Mei Hatsune invites the girls of Class 1-A and 1-B to a three-day summer getaway in Kyoto…unaware that Izuku is also heading there…

See you in April…

Reviews are welcomed…but needed…


	2. Summer Vacation Commences

_**Izuku's Truth or Dare**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here summer vacation is on and Izuku and the others get ready to spend summer time in various ways...

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch.**__** 2: **_**_Natsuyasumi ga hajimaru_**

The scene continues with Hatsune continuing to hug Izuku as she claimed that she wants to HAVE BABIES, causing the teen boy to blush deeper, and Uraraka to raised her eyebrows as she somewhat misunderstood the term, but Hatsune eventually corrected her statements, saying that she meant that as she is referring to are the gadgets that she created.

Hatsune said that she wants Izuku to visit her lab as she is testing out some new gadgets and wants Izuku to try them out to test its abilities so that UA High can make more of these weapons based on its success rate, and he nodded repeatedly as he tries to avoid staring at her cleavage.

"So, Midoriya-kun..."

"Y-yes...?"

"Will you volunteer...?"

"Um..."

"Is that a YES...?"

"Uh...yes...?"

"Then it's settled! I'm happy that I can count on you!"

"..."

As Hatsune smiled, Izuku felt shy and tried to look away, only to unintentionally stare at her cleavage and unknowingly stare at them, as he unknowingly got attracted. Mineta noticed it and tells Izuku that he might get a nosebleed, and Hatsune naughtily teases Izuku, and the teen boy blushed deeper upon realizing what he just did.

As she lets go, he repeatedly apologized for what happened as he assured that he has no perverted intentions, which she chuckled and said it is okay.

"I'm sorry! I didn't..."

"Oh, it's okay."

"Really...I..."

"Don't worry about it."

"It wasn't intentional...I..."

"It's fine. Really."

"..."

"..."

However, Mineta worsen the matter when he points out the STRAIGHT TENT on the crotch area of his pants, saying that his WEAPON says it otherwise, and Izuku blushed deeper and tries to cover it with his hands, and Mineta naughtily accuses him of having perverted fantasies toward Hatsune, and this caused him to bicker with Mineta whilst denying the accusations.

"So...you want to ROMANCE Hatsune-senpai..."

"I'm not!"

"Why is your crotch in ANGRY MODE?"

"I don't know!"

"Really...?"

"Really!"

"I'm betting you want to head towards the nearest bathroom and..."

"Mineta!"

Uraraka was also blushing as she saw the STRAIGHT TENT, and wondered if this is due to Izuku staring at Hatsune's chest, and mentally wondered what would Izuku's reaction would be if he ends up staring at her body, which made her shook her head sideways.

By then Aoyama whispered to Uraraka, asking her if she is thinking about what Izuku's reaction would be if he ends up staring at her cleavage. This made Uraraka blush deeper and get flustered, and she denied the statement that Aoyama made.

"So, Uraraka..."

""What if Midoriya were to stare at my chest"...that's what you're thinking, right?"

"Eh...?"

"Izuku Midoriya...you're in love with him, right?"

"Th-that's..."

"Hmm...?"

"You got it wrong!"

"Hmm...?"

Asui and Yaoyorozu sweat-dropped as both Izuku and Uraraka made verbal outbursts of denial, and they commented that there is a possibility that both teens may end up falling for one another, though the timing would play a key factor here if either one or both of them (Izuku and Uraraka) admit their feelings to one another.

"No doubt about it."

"Uh-huh...Uraraka and Midoriya are a good match."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Will they admit their feelings to one another?"

"That depends."

"Really?"

"Either one of them should make the move."

"I suppose..."

-x-

A few days later, classes at UA High is busy as usual, and so far there is no news of any dangerous incidents and security within the academy remained tight, and the countdown to summer vacation is ticking, and like other students, some of the UA High students are looking forward to summer vacation, with some wanting to visit the beaches, others want to patrol the streets to see if any crime is committed, and others, such as Bakugo, wants to train in order to get stronger.

One of the students, Mineta, was hoping for summer vacation to start so that he can hit the beach and watch girls in bikinis. Whilst Iida wants to patrol the streets and see if there are any crime committed.

Izuku was somewhat silent as he is still ashamed after THAT INCIDENT even though Hatsune assured that she is not upset, and continued to stare at his notes and hoped that no one would remind him of what happened.

After several hours, the teachers announced that summer vacation had commenced, and some of the UA High students roared in excitement, and are raring to go home and get ready to hit the beaches, go shopping and find villains to hunt.

"WOW! THE SWIMMING POOL'S BEEN EXTENDED! A SEPARATE ONE! NOW WE WON'T HAVE TO HOG THE SPACE!"

"WOOHOO!"

"I'M GOING VILLAIN HUNTING!"

"YEE-HAH! NOW I'M LOKING FORWARD TO HAVE SWIMMING AFTER CLASSES!"

"COME ON, LET'S GO!"

"YIIPEE!"

"YAHOO!"

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

However, there are others who do not see this as a respite as they chose to use the summer vacation to as an opportunity to improve themselves and/or track down villains who are still at karge and pose a threat to the general public, such as the case where Tomura Shiragaki took Izuku hostage and nearly killing him inside a public mall.

Katsuki Bakugo chose to use the vacation to improve himself and strengthen his resolve so that he can take down stronger opponents, having forced to recall how he was narrowly beaten by All Might and had to swallow his pride in relying on Izuku to pass the exams.

Todoroki intend to use the opportunity to improve his techniques as well as to get out if his father's actions due to having the powers of his parents (as he possesses a combination of fire and ice powers).

Iida intend to use the vacation to look back at his recent actions which nearly costs his and his classmates' lives when he chose to face off Hero Killer:Sthan, and vowed to improve himself so that he will not make another repeated mistake.

Izuku also intended to train himself while summer vacation is in effect, wanting to get stronger and not get into another hostage situation like what happened when taken prisoner by Shiragaki, and as he prepared his things, Bakugo confronted him and tells him to get stronger so that by the next exams he can settle the score with Izuku, much to Izuku's dismay.

"Hey, Deku!"

"Huh?"

"Train yourself up!"

"Ka-chan..."

"Get stronger..."

"I will..."

"Because one day I will beat you and prove that I will be stronger than you!"

"..."

After that, Bakugo left and Izuku sighed as he felt that Bakugo did not have to do that and wished that he and Bakugo would just get along and work together. Izuku wondered if there is a way for him to get through Bakugo and put an end to a needless rivalry and work as fellow heroes, seeing that the recent exams did not do much to make Bakugo swallow his pride.

However, a member of Class 1-B took the opportunity to take swipe at Izuku, using the recent hostage situation to bully Izuku, in hopes of pulling down his morale and make him lose confidence to the point of making him want to quit UA High. That student turns out to be Neito Monoma, and he started to taunt Izuku for letting himself get caught by Shiragaki and questioned if he is cut out to be a hero, which pulled a nerve on Izuku yet he chose to ignore the taunts.

"So...how does it feel to end up a hostage instead of being a hero, hmm...?"

"..."

"How embarrassing...and humiliating..."

"..."

"If I were you I'd quit while there is still integrity left in you."

"..."

"If you end up getting hostage again you'll become UA's newest laughing stock..."

"..."

However, the bullying stopped as Itsuya Kendo smacked Monoma on the head and tells him to stop, saying that Shiragaki made a clever move by disguising himself to blend in the crowd and caught Izuku unaware, and she chastises Monoma for bullying Izuku.

While Monoma tries to hide his true intention, Kendo did not bite and physically reprimand him, and Monoma submitted so as to make Kendo stop picking on him.

"Ow-ow-ow!"

"You still want a go at it?"

"Ow-ow-ow! Stop!"

"Or will you stop picking a fight with Class 1-A?"

"Okay, okay...I'll stop!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Then get going."

As Monoma left in shame and humiliation, Kendo apologized to Izuku, which he says that it is okay, and there she tells him not to let the Shiragaki incident get to him and not give in to Monoma's taunting, which Izuku said that he will not be intimidated by anyone.

"It's okay, Kendo-san."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Don't let that recent incident shake you down, Midoriya-kun."

"I won't. I will not let that incident shake me down."

"That's good to hear."

"..."

"Just be careful, okay?"

After that, classes ended, and Izuku left and while at the hallway, he saw Mineta reading a magazine which piqued his curiosity and approached Mineta, asking him what is he reading, and there Mineta revealed that he is reading a fashion magazine, which is a summer edition.

While Izuku just nodded, Mineta gingerly showed him the pages, where it showed a summer section where some of their female classmates in 1-A and 1-B are gracing the pages in two-piece bikini, and Izuku blushed at seeing how sexy they looked in the swimsuits.

"Th-that's..."

"Yup...our classmates in 1-A and 1-B...the babes of UA High."

"..."

"Remember the incident at a printing press building two months ago?"

"Yeah, I temember. You and I took down a villain who wants to burn all the magazines..."

"That's right...and the guy we saved was the editor in chief...and wanting to express his gratitude he invited the babes of UA to become cover models of the summer edition of the magazines...and here it is..."

"...really...?"

"Here, Midoriya-san...an extra copy...make sure you read them in your room with the door locked."

Izuku had no idea that the printing press incident that he and Mineta got involved in saving the editor in chief would reward UA by inviting some of the female students to pose for the fashion magazine, and soon he learned that the magazines became best sellers and sold out immediately.

Out of curiosity, Izuku hid the magazine inside his bag and head for home.

-x-

Meanwhile, Hatsune is inside her lab as she is working on new devices that are themed for summer season, but then a deliveryman came and informed her that she got a parcel, which he revealed that it is an invite for a four-night summer getaway at an inn at Kyoto, which has an onsen.

Hatsune stared in surprise, as she did not expect something like this.

"Really?"

"Yes, Ms. Hatsune."

"Wow...I always wanted to go there..."

"And looks like you got one, Ms. Hatsune. Here...just sign it here..."

"There."

"Good. It's all yours."

"Thanks."

"Thank you and have a good day."

As the delivery man left, Hatsune opened the parcel and saw the contents, which is a free getaway at an inn at Kyoto, with free meals and an onsen, however, Hatsune learned that she must invite at least five persons in order to make use of the invite.

She thought carefully on who to invite, and a smirk formed in her lips as she got an idea on who she would invite to come with her to Kyoto.

"Hmm...I think I know who should I invite..."

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the comedy and comic relief moments make up for it, and aside with summer vacation is officially on, our heroes are going on vacation while others are on training…

Hatsune got an invite but learned that she has to invite five girls to accompany her, yet she seemed ti have solve this little dilemma...

* * *

_**Preview:**_

As Hatsune began inviting some female UA students, Izuku got his SECOND AWAKENING...

Reviews are welcomed…but needed…


	3. Izuku's Sensual Dream

_**Izuku's Truth or Dare**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story focuss more on the home life of Izuku and Uraraka before the summer escapade commences.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 3: Izuku no _****_Kan'nō-tekina yume_**

The next day, the scene showed that the sun has risen and the time now is 6:00, and most of the people are up and left their homes to report to work, looking forward to a good day, while others are still asleep as summer vacation commenced at certain school, ranging from elementary to university, and things appeared peaceful, and by then the streets are filled with occupational people, ranging from office employees to salarymen to construction workers and the such.

You can hear them talking about what to expect today given that summer is now officially on.

"It's summer time."

"Yeah...vacation."

"Want to hit the beach?"

"There are sexy girls there..."

"Sounds good to me."

"I'm in!"

"Let's go!"

"Right on!"

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at the Midoriya house, where the next scene shows that Izuku is sleeping on his bed and that he is inside his bedroom, looking peaceful and serene, and yet it turns out that he accidentally slept naked after being tired after last night event, as well as due to the summer heat, and fortunately he locked the door so that his mom won't come in and make any wild guesses that might ruin his day and cause some misunderstanding.

The time now is 6:00, and it shows that Izuku is still asleep, and laying on his back, where you can see that his SHAVED penis began to react, as it began to rise up, increasing in size and hardening, which moments later it reached FULL STRENGTH.

In the minutes that passed, it is shown that a random dream came to his head, and there you can see that Izuku is having a dream, in which he and Hatsume are together, and in the dream, Izuku and Hatsume are on an outdoor onsen, kissing passionately while caressing each other, and in the real world, you can see his shaved penis throbbing and vibrating as he is dreaming about him and her making out.

In his dream, he and Hatsume were making out at the onsen, clad only on his loose brief while Hatsume was only in her bikini panties. They were kissing passionately and his hands were caressing her thighs, and then her breasts, and in the real world, Izuku was thrusting his hips upward, his erection throbbing, as the dream he was experiencing was arousing for him.

Back at the dream Izuku was gently kissing her neck while the bulge of his brief was rubbing Hatsume's crotch, which was inside her bikini panties. Then the two grind their hips together, and in the real world Izuku's penis throb harder and harder, unaware of his aroused feeling. Despite being aroused the 15-year old boy remained asleep, though he seem to enjoy the sensation.

In the dream sequence, Hatsume's lips traveled down to his lower body until taking Izuku's erection inside her lips, tasting him, and in the real world his penis throb harder and harder. His hips thrusts upward as he responded to the dream, and his body seem to reciprocate from the mental image of him making out with Hatsume. His lower body was starting to move a bit faster as if he is aroused by the sensation.

Going back to the dream, Hatsume continue to kiss the HEAD of Izuku's erection until she took him wholly inside her mouth, gently suckling him as he moved his hips forward and backward, and then he took off her bikini panties until she is naked. He began to kiss her lips and then traveled to her neck via his lips and proceeded to lap her breasts, starting with her right nipple and followed it with her left breast while her hands massaged his hard penis.

At the real world his erection was throbbing VERY hard, and you could see Izuku's face responding to the dream while his hips moved upward, his legs straining as if he was getting close to the "boiling point". His hands clenched and he moved and laying on his left side, where his erection rubbed against a huge throw pillow, and this further aroused him, as he unknowingly mistook it for Hatsume's ENTRANCE since he is dreaming of her. He thrusts his hips, his penis rubbing against the soft fabric.

At the dream sequence he was kissing her neck while he parted her legs, as he prepared to go in for the first time, and at the moment, both were ready. As he entered her, his penis throbbed very, very hard, then he began to thrust his erection in and out of Hatsume's ENTRANCE, proceeding to have intercourse with her.

At the real world, Izuku thrusts his hips very hard, responding to the dream, and he repeated the process and there he reached it. He spilled his SEED on the pillow, his penis throbbing while ejecting it, while his hips moved and moved, staining it.

Then his eyes popped open, finally feeling the sensation enveloping his body. He sat up having recalling the dream and then glanced at his pillow, eyes wide-eyed in surprise. He realized what's happening and removed the cover and made sure the stain didn't go further in. He then realized what is happening and rubbed his penis to extract more of his SEED and had it dripped at the pillow cover before placing it on the laundry basket. He sat on bed recalling the dream, surprised at why he is dreaming about that drram sequence involving Hatsume.

"_Whoa…what the heck was that dream...? I just got my FIRST TIME…I can't believe I dreamed of myself making love to Hatsume-san...and now I just stained my pillow cover...and it was just because of that dream…I'd better keep this to myself. Can't tell anybody about this or else they'll think I'm a hentai...! What luck I just got...and I haven't even left the house yet...!_"

He is quite worried about what others would think if they were to find out that Hatsume was the indirect reason why he had a sensual dream.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at the Uraraka house, where you can see that Ochako is also dreaming, where in the dream sequence, she and Izuku are in their swimsuits (her in a two-piece bikini and Izuku in a loose speedo) and kissing, and the scene shows that Izuku slowly removed her bikini bra and gently lapped her breasts which made her moan in response.

Then Izuku took her hand and guide it inside his speedo, where her hand made contact with his erection, and there he slowly guided her in giving him a PHALLIC MASSAGE, and in the real world, a sleeping Ochako began to move her hand and went up and down as if she is rubbing Izuku's penis, as she had no idea that she is dreaming about her and Izuku making out.

However, the dream was abruptly halted when a loud knock on the door is heard, and Ochako got up, where she slowly realized the dream she had, and by then she heard the knock getting a bit louder and a voice is heard, which turn out to be her mom, telling her that breakfast is ready and that she is going to be late.

"Ochako!"

"Huh...?"

"Ochako dear...breakfast is ready!"

"!"

"Come on! Your food will get cold...and you'll be late!"

"Eeep!"

"Ochako?"

"Coming, mom!"

Ochako changes her clothes and is about to leave her room, but suddenly she recalled the dream she had, causing her face to flush deep red and shook her head several times to get the image off her head as she tries to deny that she is LUSTING over Izuku, and there her mom knocked on the door, asking Ochako if she is okay.

This caused Ochako to get more flustered as she tells her mom that she is okay and will be coming out in a few moments.

"Ochako!"

"Huh...?"

"Ochako dear...are you okay?"

"!"

"Ochako?"

"Eeep!"

"Ochako?"

"Coming, mom!"

After a minute Ochako came out of her room after calming down and is heading for the dining room, in which she hoped that her parents won't suspect that she had a sensual dream involving her and Izuku, and intend to keep it to herself as she does not want them to get any ideas about her being in love with a classmate at UA High.

At the dining table, Ochako is eating breakfast with her parents, and there her dad said that his construction company was able to get a well-financed client, and tells his daughter that he will be able to cover their daily expenses and encouraged her to follow her dreams and not burden herself because of him and her mother, which Ochako appeared hesitant as she really want to become a pro-hero so she can earn money to financially support her parents.

Mr. Uraraka smiled and gently assured his daughter that he and his wife will be okay now and urged her to focus on her school life and be happy, saying that he will handle things from here.

"Ochako."

"..."

"You don't have to worry about us."

"..."

"We can handle things from here."

"..."

"You should enjoy your school life at UA...do not pressure yourself."

"..."

Ochako was silent as she could not come up with a rebuttal, but then her mom gently touched her hand and tells her that she and her husband will be okay, and said that she too does not want to burden her, as well as she wants Ochako to have a happy school life that is free from pressure, and she made it clear to her daughter that she and her husband does not want their daughter pressured to rush into graduating UA High and they told her that she should take things slowly and easy.

"Ochako."

"..."

"You don't have to worry about us."

"..."

"We can handle things from here."

"..."

"You should enjoy your school life at UA...do not pressure yourself."

"..."

Ochako was moved, yet silent, in which moments later tears fell from her eyes and started to sob, and her parents comforted her while apologizing if she got pressured because of them, and they told her not to get worried and wants her to live a happy life and not sacrifice herself for them and they want her to be herself once she graduates.

Ochako continued to sob as she felt ashamed, yet her parents continued to comfort her and tells her not to worry about anything else and all she has to do is follow her dream and not out of obligation.

"It's okay, Ochako."

"You don't have to rush yourself to graduate...take it easy and enjoy your school life."

"You don't have to worry about us. Your father and I will be okay."

"..."

"We can handle things from here. So you should enjoy and not burden yourself because of us."

"Your mother is right. Leave the financial problems to me. I'll handle it..."

"You should enjoy your school life at UA...do not pressure yourself."

"..."

-x-

At the Midoriya house, Izuku is ready to leave, and tells his dad that he is off to UA High, which his dad tells his son to be careful and not stray too much, which Izuku nodded and promised that he will be real careful on the way to UA High and on the way home.

"Izuku..."

"Yes, dad?"

"You be careful now, okay?"

"Yes, dad."

"Don't stray anywhere..."

"I won't."

"Always be alert of your surroundings, okay?"

"Okay, dad."

As Izuku left the house and is about to go further towards the streets, he was startled when he heard his mom screaming angrily at him, which he turn around and his body SHIVERED while his eyes POPPED OUT. He saw his mom holding the pillow case that was smeared by his SEED, and his mom angrily accuses Izuku of MASTURBATING and the such.

Izuku stepped back as his mom slowly, but menacingly, approached him and demanded an explanation on why he DID THAT, which Izuku could not rebut as he does not want her to find out that he got a WET DREAM about making out with Uraraka.

"IZUKU!"

"..."

"WHAT IS THIS?!"

"..."

"SO YOU WERE MASTURBATING INSIDE YOUR ROOM!"

"..."

"AND NOW YOU ARE USING A PILLOW TO SATISFY YOUR PERVERTED FANTASY!"

"..."

By then Mr. Midoriya came out and grappled with his wife, urging her to calm down and told her that their son may have unknowingly RELEASING himself, and does not believe that Izuku MASTURBATED on purpose, which Izuku nodded fast as to assure to her that it is the truth.

However, she does not appeared to be convinced and made it known that she intend to have Izuku brought to a convent so he would become a priest, which her husband urged her to calm down and said that bringing Izuku there won't solve it and reasoned that Izuku is undergoing puberty which would explain why he stained the pillow case.

But then Mrs. Midoriya irrationally suggested that their son should undergo SEX REASSIGNMENT so ad to solve it, and Izuku stared wide-eyed while holding his crotch, and he bid his parents goodbye as he ran off, with his mom screaming at her son to come back here but her husband urged her to let him go and not make things worse.

"Now, now...let's leave him alone..."

"But...but..."

"Izuku has school..."

"But...but..."

"I'm sure what happened is only a coincidence..."

"But...Izuku...he..."

"Let's go inside..."

"..."

As the Mudoriya parents went inside, the neighbors watched in bemusement and puzzlement at what they just saw, seeing that Mrs. Midoriya us acting way over the top and felt that sne should be a little easy on Izuku since he is 15, and it is natural for him to have a WET DREAM, and they have a feeling that Izuku will have a rather rough summer days ahead.

"Oh dear…"

"Inko-san sure has it tough…"

"But she shouldn't too hard on her son…"

"Yeah, it's normal for Izuku to experience that."

"He's at that age now."

"Feels like I want to be a teenager again…"

"Yeah…"

"Ha-ha…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter even though it's just the start, and so far I came up with a way for Izuku and Uraraka to spend their domestic lives before the summer escapade commences.

This is the start, and more MOMENTS between Izuku and the other girls are on the way…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter highlight the declaration of a summer vacation, and Mei Hatsume won a prize and decided to invite her fellow classmates to a trip, Uraraka included…

Meanwhile izuku has his own plans for summer…

See you in June or July...

Reviews are welcomed…but needed…


	4. Invitation

_**Izuku's Truth or Dare**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story gives a prologue of what's to come before the summer escapade commences.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 4: Shōtai_**

A few days later, the scene shifts at the workshop of Power Loader inside UA Academy, where Hatsume is working on a new invention which she is confident that it would attract potential buyers, and she has been working non-stop for days, as she wants to make sure that everything will go smoothly without problems.

However, Power Loader came, and concerned that she would make the place into her SLEEPING ROOM, he approached Hatsume and advised her to take a few days off since its summer vacation, though she appeared less interested, but was eventually persuaded when Power Loader said a few days' vacation would help relax and revitalize her BRAIN POWER and quirk.

"Trust me, Hatsume…it'll help."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

"But…my BABIES…"

"Don't worry. You'll MISS them for a day or so."

"…fine…"

"Good."

"…"

Hatsume sighed as she reluctantly accepted Power Loader's advice and she took time off and took a stroll outside UA Academy, where she went window-shopping to look for parts that she fancies that can be used to make new inventions so she can come up with something worth advertising.

By then she noticed what appeared to be a lottery ticket sprawled on the ground and she picked it up and saw a man nearby, and Hatsume approached him and asked if this lottery ticket is his, which he admitted, but generously told her that she can keep it saying that he already purchased another.

"You can have it."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"But…"

"I already got one."

"…"

"So you can have it. You might win a prize."

"Okay."

The person insisted to Hatsume to keep it as he said that he has another lottery ticket andis confident that he can win a prize and tells hee that if she is able to win a prize, then she should be happy about it and tells her that she is lucky to get something for free, and in gratitude, Hatsume gave him a calling card, which the person realizes that Hatsume is a student of UA Academy.

After being told about her offer, the person said that he will keep it in mind.

"Really, miss?"

"Yup!"

"Hmm…"

"Well…?"

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind."

"Sure!"

"Gotta go."

"Thanks!"

As the person left, Hatsume went to the booth and uses the lottery ticket to play a game, where moments later, a small ball came out and the teller opened it, where she revealed that Hatsume has won a prize, which is a three-day stay at a villa with a hot springs that is located at Kyoto, and that she can invite companions along.

Hatsume stared in surprise and asked the teller if she is sure, which the teller nodded while confirming that Hatsume has indeed won the prize.

"Really?"

"Yes…really."

"A hot springs vacation in Kyoto?"

"Yup. You can bring friends along."

"For real?"

"Yes."

"Alright!"

"…"

Hatsume smiled as she collected her prize and leave, heading back to UA Academy to make preparations, and wondered who will she invite to come with her.

-x-

Much later, the scene shifts at the workshop where Hatsume is working on new inventions, all the while humming happily at the fact that she won a prize. She wondered who will she invite as she does not have any close friends given that she spent most of her time at the workshop, and the only ones she get to talk to where Izuku Midoriya,Ochako Uraraka and Tenya Iida.

By then Izuku came in, wearing only a tanktop shirt and shorts, as today is a day off where there are no classes today, and he came here to see if Hatsume has any inventions he could use to help in his training, as he wants to get stronger and not overly rely on his Quirk.

Hatsume smiled as she finds one of her FAVORITE CLIENTS coming and asked if he needed anything, and Izuku told her his queries, which she grinned and said that she has plentiful here inside the workshop while stating he has plenty to choose from.

"So you need something?"

"Yeah…anything to help increase my body strength."

"Sure!"

"So then…"

"Here! You can choose anything…!"

"Ah-ha-ha…"

"Don't be shy…"

"…"

As Izuku looked around he saw what appeared to be a lightweight battle suit and asked her about it, and there Hatsume said that the is an experimental one where it involves GRAVITY, so that the user will be acclimated to gravity-induced environments, and it will also help the user in developing his stamina, which piqued Izuku's curiosity.

He asked if he could test it, which Hatsume nodded, but tells him he has to be naked, as the suit needs the wearer to be nude as she develop the suit to fit the wearer in an exact way, which Izuku blushed upon hearing that he has to take his clothes off.

"Eh?"

"You heard me."

"Naked?"

"Yup."

"Um…"

"It's fine. You don't have to worry about me."

"Really?"

"Yup!"

While blushing in shyness, Izuku mustered the courage and reluctantly strip naked as Hatsume brought out the experimental suit, and there he puts on the suit, which fits his body well with some allowance, and there Izuku gave it a try, where he felt quite heavy as Hatsume said that the suit's gravity has been activated, and told him where to adjust the gravity settings.

It took Izuku about 5 minutes to get used to the suit's gravity, yet he is quite pleased with it and asked if he could take it, which Hatsume nodded. As he removed the suit he is now naked, and there Hatsume began to caress his upper body to EXAMINE which muscle got strained, and a blushing Izuku asked if she really has to do that.

"Um..Hatsume-san…"

"Yes…?"

"Do you really have to…?"

"Yup."

"Um…"

"Don't worry."

"…"

"…"

Hatsume continued to EXAMINE his muscles until she went a bit lower, where she started to examine his leg muscles to see if there certain parts that she could draw inspiration, though Izuku blushed deeper as her face is right in front of his SHAVED penis, and upon seeing it, Hatsume smirked as she naughtily began to EXPLORE him THERE, and soon Izuku's penis reached FULL STRENGTH, and is FULL OF LIFE. It was pointing almost upward. Throbbing, and aching for more caress.

Since Hatsume is not wearing gloves, her soft fingers continued to explore his organ, and Izuku mentally moaned as it felt good, but is worried about what comes next, as he finds himself unable to tell her to stop her antics.

There Hatsume stopped as she brought out another invention, which appeared to be a metallic brief, but she revealed it as the CHASTITY TIGHTS, where it will protect the wearer from low blow attacks, and it can accommodate space for boys having erections.

Izuku blushed as Hatsume fits the CHASTITY TIGHTS on him, and she tells him to stop trembling.

"Hey."

"…"

"Stop trembling."

"S-sorry."

"I might hurt you if you…"

"S-sorry…I…"

"There."

"…"

After that, the chastity tights fit, and to his surprise, it was comfortable as his erection did not feel any discomfort and he asked how long he would wear it, which Hatsume said that he can take it off anytime, and instructed him on how to remove and put it on.

By then, Iida and Uraraka came, and noticed the scene, especially when Izuku's shirt, shorts and brief are on the floor, and Uraraka's face went pale, while Iida demanded to know from Hatsume if she is seducing Izuku, which she calmly said that she is not, and told him about the chastity tights, though Iida is not convinced and accuses Hatsume of goading him to do perverted stuff, which she smirked and said she did not.

"So then!"

"Huh?"

"You're goading him to do perverted stuff!"

"No, I did not."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Really."

By then some of the girls from Class 1A and 1B arrived and were rather bemused at the scene they are seeing, and commented that Izuku looked sexy in the chastity tights. The girls in question turn out to be:

\- Tsuyu Asui

\- Momo Yaoyuzu

\- Itsuka Kendo

\- Yui Kodai

Izuku blushed deeply as the girls are staring at him, as he is practically naked save for the chastity tights, and now he has to think of a way to ward off the awkwardness, especially with Uraraka watching her, but then Hatsume approached the girls and invited them to join her on her planned trip to the hot springs as she showed the winning prize she got, and the girls glanced at each other before accepting the invitation to go with Hatsume.

"Sure!"

"We accept!"

"We wanted to go to a hot springs!"

"Thanks for inviting us, Hatsume!"

"Kyoto…sounds fun…"

"And it's summer around the corner…"

"Wanna go…"

"Me too…"

_**To Be Continued**_…

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter even though it's just the start, and so far I came up with a way for Izuku to get into a compromising situation before things get out of hand before the summer escapade commences.

Hatsume won a prize and invited some of her schoolmates to tag along, while Uraraka is getting worried at what Izuku is perceived to get into an awkward moment with Hatsume…feeling more jealous…

This is the start, and more MOMENTS between Izuku and the other girls are on the way…

* * *

_**Preview**_:

The next chapter highlight the declaration of a summer vacation, and Mei Hatsume make use of the prize she won and invited her fellow classmates to a trip, Uraraka included…and the trip will commence soon…

Meanwhile izuku has his own plans for summer…

See you in July or August…

Reviews are welcomed…but needed…


	5. The Trip Commences

_**Izuku's Truth or Dare**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story moves ahead as our main characters are getting ready to head off to their summer getaway.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 5: Ryokō ga hajimarimasu**_

The scene shows that Izuku is trying on a new invention that Hatsume made, which Izuku hesitantly try it on, which is the chastity tights, which resembled a metallic brief that superheroes wear. After that, the chastity tights fit, and to his surprise, it was comfortable as his erection did not feel any discomfort and he asked how long he would wear it, which Hatsume said that he can take it off anytime, and instructed him on how to remove and put it on.

By then, Iida and Uraraka came, and noticed the scene, especially when Izuku's shirt, shorts and brief are on the floor, and Uraraka's face went pale, while Iida demanded to know from Hatsume if she is seducing Izuku, which she calmly said that she is not, and told him about the chastity tights, though Iida is not convinced and accuses Hatsume of goading him to do perverted stuff, which she smirked and said she did not.

"So then!"

"Huh?"

"You're goading him to do perverted stuff!"

"No, I did not."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Really."

By then some of the girls from Class 1A and 1B arrived and were rather bemused at the scene they are seeing, and commented that Izuku looked sexy in the chastity tights. The girls in question turn out to be:

\- Tsuyu Asui

\- Momo Yaoyuzu

\- Itsuka Kendo

\- Yui Kodai

Izuku blushed deeply as the girls are staring at him, as he is practically naked save for the chastity tights, and now he has to think of a way to ward off the awkwardness, especially with Uraraka watching her, but then Hatsume approached the girls and invited them to join her on her planned trip to the hot springs as she showed the winning prize she got, and the girls glanced at each other before accepting the invitation to go with Hatsume.

"Sure!"

"We accept!"

"We wanted to go to a hot springs!"

"Thanks for inviting us, Hatsume!"

"Kyoto…sounds fun…"

"And it's summer around the corner…"

"Wanna go…"

"Me too…"

Hatsume then glances at Uraraka and said that she is also invited, though she is unsure as she wanted to take part-time jobs to earn money so that she can financially support her parents, but Hatsume said that a good vacation can help ease the mind, and the other girls persuaded Uraraka to accept and join the trip, saying that she deserved a little vacation time of three days.

"Come on, Uraraka…"

"Yeah…she invited you…"

"We promise…it'll be fine…"

"You'll feel refreshed after this…"

"Everything is free…the transport and the lodging…"

"You get this one chance only in a lifetime…"

"And besides…you deserve a little break, Uraraka."

"Everyone…"

Seeing the kindness of her classmates, Uraraka eventually accepted and thanked Hatsume for the invitation, but then they noticed that Izuku is toggling with the chastity tights, and accidentally deactivating it, where it fell to the floor, exposing his nakedness and his erection in full view.

The girls giggled at the scene while Uraraka stared wide-eyed, as this is the first time seeing a boy's PRIVATE PART, and in FULL STRENGTH, thus her face went red yet she could not bring herself to look away, as her eyes gaze on Izuku's hard penis, finding it cute.

Izuku stared wide-eyed at seeing the girls staring at his naked form and frantically grabbed his pants to cover his front, and the girls, save for Uraraka, complimented Izuku for his SEXINESS and said that any girl would fall for her, but advised to keep his PEE-PEE in check as it would also attract problems.

"Oh my…"

"Wow…"

"You sure are sexy, Midoriya-kun…"

"Any girl would fawn over you…"

"But you better keep your PEE-PEE in check…"

"They might get the wrong idea…"

"But showing your sexiness isn't a bad thing…"

"But you sure are quite a hottie…"

However, Iida chastises the girls for their silly comments, and then berated izuku for exposing himself in front of the girls, though izuku said it was an accident, but Iida said it was his fault for letting Hatsume coax him to do perverted stuff, but Izuku defended himself and said that Hatsume is innocent here which Iida would not take it in face value and asked why is his penis hard, which Izuku said that it just happened.

"That's the truth, Iida-kun!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Then why is your organ sticking up?"

"It just happened!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"…"

By then Mineta passed by and saw the state Izuku is in, and told him he envied him for having the courage to show the girls his HIDDEN ASETS, which made Izuku blush deeper, but this earned the ire of the girls present and they began pinching Mineta's cheek and pulling his hair, accusing him of being perverted and said that his comments border on SEXUAL HARASSMENT, and they warned him that they can use their Quirk to put him in his place if he makes another comment like that.

"You hentai!"

"You lecher!"

"You really are a maniac!"

"Want us to castrate you?"

"May we remind you that we can use our Quirks if you try to make another sexual pass at us!"

"This will be your only warning!"

"We'll kill you if we have to!"

"Got that?"

Uraraka and Hatsume sweat-dropped at seeing the girls beating up Mineta, and there Hatsume told Uraraka where the venue is and said that in a few days from now she would have the girls assembled at the train station and advised her to bring her swimsuit and the such, as aside from the beach, there is also an onsen and tells her that they will spend four nights and three days.

Uraraka nodded and said she will be ready by then and thanked her for the invitation, which Hatsume said that it is nothing.

"So are we set?"

"Yeah!"

"Good."

"Thanks, Hatsume-san!"

"Sure…no problem…"

"I got this!"

"Good."

"Heh-heh…"

Meanwhile, Iiida tells Izuku to dress up before one of the teachers see him like that and he would risk detention if he sees the scene and gets the wrong idea, and Izuku frantically puts his clothes on whilst the girls continued in beating up Mineta, though he felt like he is in heaven as he get to be TOUCHED by the girls.

This only pissed the girls off and continued to beat him up.

"Hentai"

"Maniac!"

"Idiot!"

"Sex fiend!"

"We'll beat you up!"

"Take that!"

"And that!"

"Kick his balls!"

-x-

A few days later, Izuku went to see Gran Torino to do something, as Torino gave him some extra training, but after that he decided that Izuku needed a breather after training, and coincidentally, he won a prize but decided to give it to him as he had been there several years ago, and felt that he doesn't need to go there again.

Izuku blinked his eyes as the prize is a four days and three night stay at a resort with an onsen, and he asked Torino if he is sure about giving the prize to him without hesitation, saying that Torino won the prize but not use it, but Torino said that he already experienced it and believed that Izuku should experience it as well, and said that this is part of the training.

Izuku twitched his eye and asked what kind of training would that be, and Torino said that experiencing nature, resting after a few days' training, is enough training to help ease the mind and he will be refreshed after four days of vacation.

"…and that is that, boy."

"…"

"A few days' off-season will be beneficial not only to your body but also to your mind."

"Really?"

"Yup. It works for me. I'm sure it'll work out for you."

"Seriously…?"

"Yup."

"…"

Izuku stared at the prize and saw that it is good for one person, and saw the date on when it is valid, and he realized that the validity of the prize starts today and will last for three days after, and realized that he has to catch a train today or else he will miss it.

Torino snickered and tells Izuku to go on ahead and not worry about packing, saying that the resort onsen has bathrobes and extra clothes so that he won't have to waste time packing his belongings, but Izuku said that he will make a quick stop at his home to pick up a few clothes and then he is off.

"Better go…"

"No need to rush, Midoriya-kun…the venue as lots of bathrobes and some hotel clothes, so…"

"It'll be better to take my own clothes, so it won't take long!"

"Are you sure, kid?"

"Yes!"

"Very well."

"Got to get going…and thanks for the prize!"

"Sure, sure…"

As Izuku left in a hurry, Torino snickered and yet felt envious that he misses his youthful days but is quick to compose himself, and hoped that today's youth would hold out the torch where the adult superheroes would guide the youth to the path of goodness and responsibilities.

-x-

Meanwhile, at the dorms of UA Academy, Uraraka, Asui, Yaoyuzu, Kendo and Kodai have packed their belongings as they are ready to go, and Hatsume came and asked the girls if they are ready, which they said that all is ready and they are ready to go.

Hatsume smiled and said that they are taking the shinkansen en route to Kyoto, where the resort is located and promised that they will enjoy the vacation there, and the girls are looking forward to the trip and thanked Hatsume for the invitation, which the inventor gave a V-sign.

"Thanks, Hatsume!"

"Yeah…this is the first time we get to go on a trip like this…"

"You're so kind…"

"We're grateful to you…"

"No problem. So, are we all set?"

"Yeah, we are!"

"We're ready!"

"Then let's go!"

And so the five girls departed from the dorms of UA Academy and are heading for the bus station to take a bus that would take them to the train station to catch a ride to Kyoto.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter even though it's just the start, and so far I came up with a way for Izuku to get into a compromising situation before things get out of hand before the summer escapade commences.

Gran Torino makes a short appearance as he gives Izuku a brief training and a prize where he would enjoy four days of vacation at a resort with an onsen…and now Izuku frantically tries to get ready to catch the train…

This is the start, and more MOMENTS between Izuku and the other girls are on the way…

* * *

_**Preview**_:

The next chapter shows that the girls and Izuku are heading to the venue with the onsen…and whether it's the same venue or a separate one…it will be revealed…

See you in August or September…

Reviews are needed…


	6. The Trip to Kyoto Commences

_**Izuku's Truth or Dare**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, as the girls of UA Academy are ready to head out to Kyoto, with Izuku also heading there, which the characters involved will have a rather peaceful journey before the MAIN EVENT appears…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 6: _****_Kyōto e no tabi ga hajimaru_**

Several minutes later, the scene shifts at the train station, where the female UA Academy students arrived, as they managed to get there early in order to buy tickets for the train and avoid getting left behind, as well as get vacant seats for the long trip.

The UA Academy students involved are:

\- Mei Hatsume

\- Ochako Uraraka

\- Tsuyu Asui

\- Momo Yaoyuzu

\- Itsuka Kendo

\- Yui Kodai

As the girls went to the ticket station, they purchased their tickets and are about to head off when another female UA Academy student showed up, who turn out to be **Kyoka Jiro**. Jiro asked the girls where are they going, and after being told, Kyoka said that she happened to be heading there by chance, and Hatsume invited her to join, and Kyoka accepted.

"Ooohh…so you're heading to Kyoto as well…?"

"Well…yeah…"

"Then come join us!"

"Really?"

"Sure! The more the merrier…and more babies!"

"Er…okay…"

"Then it's settled! Come join us!"

"Sure…"

The girls then went to the train where they managed to get some seats and are now waiting for the train to move, and there Hatsume told Kyoka how they set up the trip, which Kyoka commented that Hatsume got lucky, and is surprised to see some of her classmates joining her on the trip to the inn with an outdoor onsen.

"You sure are lucky, Hatsume-san."

"Really?"

"Yeah…you got a free lottery ticket…and even won such a prize…"

"Yeah…"

"And now you're inviting me…"

"Sure! That's how I do things!"

"Guess it was a lucky chance bumping in to you…"

"I know…"

As the girls chatted happily, they did not notice that they are being observed by some other passengers, who recognized the girls after watching them on TV during the televised sports festival of UA Academy, and they were curious as to what the girls will be doing now that summer vacation has commenced and that they will be away from the academy.

They wondered if the girls will be enjoying their summer vacation as they noted that the villains might strike at certain moments during summer, and are curious if the girls can fight while on vacation. This made some of the passengers comment privately whether thefemale UA students would be allowed to go into action or restrain themselves to allow pro heroes to show up during emergencies.

"Those girls…"

"Will they be alright?"

"Are they allowed to go into action?"

"Does the UA Academy approve of this?"

"Unless it's out of self-defense…"

"Sure want to see them in action…"

"Me too…"

"Want a femme fatale scene…"

As this is happening, the scene shifts outside the shinkansen where you can see that passengers are coming, and the scene zoomed towards the ticket selling station where Izuku just arrived and purchased a ticket, as he tells the ticket seller that he is heading to Kyoto.

After that, he went to the shinkansen and went to the back section, unaware that his female classmates are also there, and as he went to take a seat, he unknowingly attracted some attention, as some of the passengers recognized Izuku and are impressed to see him, especially after watching his performance at the recently televised sports festival at UA Academy.

"Hey, look…"

"It's him!"

"The kid who got 10 million points at the sports festival!"

"Yeah, it's him…"

"You rock, kid!"

"We'll be rooting for you!"

"You got our support!"

"Do your best!"

Izuku blushed after hearing the compliments, and as he settled on his seat, a passenger beside him greeted him and asked if he is enjoying his school life at UA Academy, and while he politely answered, he is asked if he considered other careers before enrolling at UA Academy, in which Izuku said that he did not thought about other careers as becoming a pro-hero was all he thought about at this moment.

The fellow passenger nodded and advises Izuku not to let fame get over his head and said that there are lots of risks once he graduate UA, and that he is going to face real threats, such as super villains with Quirks, bank robbers, terrorists and the such.

Izuku nodded and assured that he will keep himself grounded and not be power-drunk, which the kind fellow passenger nodded, impressed that Izuku is humble and down-to-earth.

"Don't worry."

"?"

"I won't get carried away."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Good to hear, kid. Someone like you ought to become the next symbol of peace once All-Might retires."

"Yeah…"

"…"

By then a train conductor stepped in and told every passenger that the shinkansen will be leaving in a minute and urges them to secure their ticket as they will be inspected later on, and the passengers secured their tickets as they braced themselves for the trip, relieved that the trip is about to commence very shortly.

At the front portion of the shinkansen, the girls of UA Academy were also informed by another train conductor about securing their tickets and that the trip will commence in a minute, and Hatsume excitedly said that the trip to Kyoto is about to begin, and the other girls are looking forward to the trip as the travel time takes two hours and 15 minutes.

Hatsume then brought out playing cards and said that they can play while the trip is ongoing, which the others girls nodded as this will keep them busy while traveling, and they all agree that this would be a good way to keep them from getting bored while on a trip.

"A card game?"

"Yeah!"

"Sounds good."

"At least it'll keep us from getting bored while we're on a trip."

"That's right! It's good that I bought these babies along!"

"Er…Hatsume-san…"

"You should refrain from uttering BABIES…someone might get the wrong ideas…"

"…"

Suddenly, a group of children approached the UA Academy girls and they asked if they can take their picture, saying that they are fans and admired the heroines, and Hatsume nodded, saying that it is a privilege and tells the children to form a line so that they can have turns in taking the pictures of her and the others.

Uraraka urged Hatsume to defer it for now as the shinkansen is about to move any moment now but Hatsume said that this is one opportunity that she couldn't pass up.

"Un…Hatsume-san…"

"Huh?"

"Maybe you should defer it for now."

"Why?"

"The train is about to move…"

"Oh come on…this is one opportunity I couldn't pass…"

"But…"

"Don't worry…"

By then, the train conductor came and told the children to take their seats as the shinkansen is about to move, but the children begged to let them take the UA Academy students' pictures, saying it would only take a moment, and said that after this they will take their seats.

"Huh?"

"But…"

"I want to take their pictures…"

"It'll be just a moment…"

"Please let us…"

"One picture…"

"Please?"

"Pretty please…?"

Hatsume tells the train conductor to allow the children to take the pictures, assuring that no harm will come to the youngsters, who are aged seven and below, and Uraraka volunteered to use her Quirk to keep the children from falling down.

As the shinkansen moved, Uraraka touched the children and there she uses her Quirk to have them floated, and there Hatsume tells the children to take their pictures, and the children took out their smartphones and took pictures of Hatsume and the others, as the UA Academy girls made poses, and the other passengers are bemused to see them accommodating such young fans.

"Look at that…"

"Those UA girls…"

"They sure are pro-masses…"

"Yeah…"

"Makes me feel like I want to be a teenager again…"

"They sure have it all…"

"Lucky them…"

"…"

At the back portion, Izuku felt the bullet train move and sighed as the trip is now in progress, and as he sits back, his cellphone rang and he answered it, where his mother, Inko, screamed, telling her son that she found sperm-stains on several pairs of his briefs, and demanded to know if he is engaging in any perverted activities.

Izuku stared wide-eyed, as he did not expect that his mom would find out about it, as he had been having WET DREAMS in the past few days, and he told her that IT JUST HAPPENED and this caused an awkward moment for Izuku as his mom became more suspicious and demanded that he come home so she can give him a DRESSING DOWN.

"But, mom…"

"GET HOME HERE THIS INSATANT!"

"I can't! I'm inside the train!"

"YOU MUST! I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU ARE MASTURBATING EVERYDAY!"

"I'm not doing anything perverted!"

"Then explain why several of your briefs has stains!"

"I told you it just happened!"

"When I get my hands on you…!"

Because Izuku accidentally activated the loudspeaker of his cellphone, the conversation can be heard by other passengers, and some giggled as they sympathize with Izuku for having such a strict, yet loving mother, though they cannot fault izuku since it is natural for him to undergo that kind of phase.

"Ha-ha…"

"Poor kid…"

"Yeah…having such a strict mother…"

"That's youth for you…"

"His mom should realize that the kid is already in puberty…"

"Wet dreams are natural for him…"

"He'll have to deal with it…"

"Right."

The shinkansen is already moving and is now in downtown Tokyo, where it is now en route to leaving the Tokyo border and within time it will enter the open road that connects between Tokyo and Kyoto.

**_To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the trip to Kyoto has commenced, and Hatsume's group is joined by Kyoka Jiro, and this would add more spice for this story.

Izuku is also on his way to Kyoto, unaware that his female classmates are on the same train.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Hatsume and the others arrived at Kyoto and are on their way to the inn. Izuku is also heading there, and they would get a huge surprise once they meet up by accident.

See you in September.

Reviews are needed…


	7. Arrival at Kyoto

_**Izuku's Truth or Dare**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which the UA Academy girls and Izuku are about to land on Kyoto, but for now enjoy this slice of life-esque story as the main event will eventually come.

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 7: _****_Kyōto tōchaku_**

The trip to Kyoto took about two hours, and the girls of UA Academy patiently endured the long trip by playing cards, talking socially and planning on what to do once they arrived there, as they are quite excited about going to the onsen, whilst planning to have a tour there.

By then another UA student passed by and is surprised to see the others, and this student turn out to be **Mina Ashido**, and as the girls talked they learned that Ashido is also heading to the same inn as Hatsume, and there Hatsume invited Ashido to tag along, which Ashido happily accepted.

"Ah…so you're that 1-A girl who looked like an alien…"

"Yup! Mina Ashido!"

"Would you like to join us? We're heading for the inn at Kyoto…"

"Wow! That's where I'm heading to!"

"Care to join us? It'll be my treat…"

"Really? Thanks!"

"Sure!"

"Yippee!"

Some of the other passengers saw this and are bemused to see how happy the UA students are, and they wished that they be teenagers again.

The girls of UA Academy involved are:

\- Mei Hatsume

\- Ochako Uraraka

\- Tsuyu Asui

\- Momo Yaoyuzu

\- Itsuka Kendo

\- Yui Kodai

\- Kyoka Jiro

\- Mina Ashido

As the girls are chatting, Uraraka is in thought, as she wondered what Izuku is doing at the moment, unaware that he is also on the train at the back portion, and she assumed that he is either training or enjoying the vacation, but then Kyoka, Kendo and Asui noticed Uraraka being too silent and roused her from her thoughts and asked her if she is okay.

"Hey."

"!"

"Are you okay?"

"You're too silent."

"Is there something wrong?"

"We can help."

"Come one…tell us."

"Is there a problem?"

Uraraka assured to her friends that she is okay, saying she is just spacing out and even said she feels STIRRED up lately, and there Ashido took the opportunity to tease her as she guessed what Uraraka meant, asking her if she is stirred up by either Izuku or Iida.

This causes Uraraka to get flustered and immediately deny the accusations, as Ashido teases Uraraka with Kyoka joining in on the fun.

"So…who is it?"

"Yeah…who are you eyeing for?"

"Eh? What? That's not…!"

"Is it Midoriya or Iida?"

"Yeah…you're always with them…you're even close to them…and I doubt if it's a groupie thing or otherwise…"

"No, no, no! that's not it!"

"Come on…tell us!"

"You'll get a lighter sentence if you confess now…"

"No, no, no…"

Uraraka was so flustered that she accidentally uses her Quirk and floated above the seats, which the other passengers watched in bemusement as they noticed how energetic the girls are and they wished that they were teenagers again as they felt that they missed their youthful days of yesteryear.

"Whoa…"

"Look at that…"

"Those UA girls really have it…"

"So full of energy…"

"That's youth."

"I really envy them…"

"Makes me wish I was in high school again…"

"I regret being an adult now…"

By then the conductor passed by and tells Uraraka to take her seat saying her antics are disturbing the passengers, and she went back to her seat and apologized, and Asui urges Kyoka and Ashido to stop teasing Uraraka so that they won't get into trouble.

Kyoka and Ashido glanced at each other and smirked, as they told Uraraka that once they arrive at the inn they will interrogate her and find out who she has a crush on: Midoriya or Iida. Uraraka nearly freaked out in embarrassment and ended up floating by accident, denying the accusations.

Ashido and Kyoka giggled and urged Uraraka to admit which boy she likes.

"So…who is it?"

"Yeah…who are you eyeing for?"

"Eh? What? That's not…!"

"Is it Midoriya or Iida?"

"Yeah…you're always with them…you're even close to them…and I doubt if it's a groupie thing or otherwise…"

"No, no, no! that's not it!"

"Come on…tell us!"

"You'll get a lighter sentence if you confess now…"

"No, no, no…"

Asui sighed and told the two to knock it off, which the two girls sighed and apologized.

"Oops."

"Sorry."

"We got carried away."

"Don't mind us."

"We'll behave."

"For sure."

"We promise."

"Really."

Asui tells Uraraka to come down and take her seat, yet she mumbled words of denial and Asui tries to calm her classmate down, with little success.

"Ochako…"

"No, no, no…"

"Easy…Ashido and Jiro are behaving now."

"No, no, no…"

"Calm down, Ochako…"

"No, no, no…"

"Get a grip…"

"No, no, no…"

Ashido and Kyoka giggled and plotted to come up with a plan to make Uraraka to confess which boy she likes, and both are glad that this trip to Kyoto will be fun and enjoyable.

"This is fun…"

"Yeah…really."

"Glad I bumped into you guy…it would be boring if I spend the summer vacation by myself."

"Good timing for you, Ashido-san."

"We better hatch something good…so Uraraka will be able to confess…"

"Yeah…I really want to know…if it's Midoriya or Iida…"

"So exciting."

"Yeah."

By then the conductor approached the girls and informed them that the train will arrive at Kyoto station within 15 minutes, and advised the girls to refrain from doing antics that would disturb the other passengers and cause unwanted incidents.

The girls nodded and said that they will behave until the train reaches Kyoto station.

"We'll behave."

"Don't you worry."

"We won't cause a disturbance."

"You can count on us."

"We promise."

"Kyoto inn…here we come!"

"No, no, no…"

"Ochako…calm down, will you?"

-x-

At the back portion of the train, Izuku is behaving well and heard the announcement from the intercom that Kyoto station is just 15 minutes away, and the 15-year old boy had to wait till then, but then his cellphone rang and he answered it, where the caller turn out to be his mother, and she is angry…very angry.

It turns out that Inko accidentally opened Izuku's school bag where his books fell down, and as she picked it up, she found a folder that was given by Mineta as safekeeping, and the folder's content fell, revealing it to be a pornographic magazine (American), and Inko believes that Izuku bought it and intend to use it as a mean to masturbate in private, and began berating her son through the cellphone.

Izuku realized that Mineta must have put the magazine there and now he has to endure the unnecessary sermon from his mom and defended himself, saying that the magazine belonged to his classmate, but Inko accuses her son of intending to masturbate every day, and he had to fend off his all of his mom's accusations.

"Izuku! What is this? Why do you have a porn magazine inside your bag?"

"It's from my classmate! He must've put it there without me knowing it!"

"So you really are masturbating inside your room!"

"No, I'm not!"

"When you get home…I'll pinch your thighs real good! I'll have you become a priest! I'll have a doctor castrate you!"

"What?"

"That is that, Izuku! I must ensure you won't become a serial maniac!"

"You're way off, mom!"

As the speaker phone is activated by accident, the other passengers snickered as they are bemused at seeing a very strict mother chastising her son. They watched as Izuku had to assure his mom that he is not engaging in any indecent activities, with little success, and soon the other passengers can hear Inko's husband interjecting and calming her down.

"Honey…calm down…"

"how can I calm down? Our son brought this magazine…and in the past few days his briefs are filled with his SEED! I'm sure he is…"

"No, I doubt that."

"But…but…he might become a porn actor!"

"That's not true."

"But, honey…!"

"Relax. I'm sure our son would not…"

"I can't relax!"

After several minutes the call ended, and Izuku sighed as he had a rough moment there and as he glanced at his watch, he realized that time has passed and that the train will arrive at Kyoto station within minutes, and he hoped that he won't get another call from his mom.

Soon the train arrived and the passengers disembarked, where Hatsume, Uraraka, Asui, Yaoyuzu, Kendo, Kodai, Kyoka and Ashido are among the passengers getting off, and as they left the station they hailed a taxi where Hatsume told the driver where to take them.

The driver then recognized the girls as students of UA Academy, and the driver said he is honored to serve them, which Ashido said Yaoyuzu will give him a an extra tip if he does a good job in driving the girls to their destination, which the driver said that he will.

"Okay, tell you what…"

"Huh?"

"Drive us to our destination."

"I will…"

"And if you do a good job…our classmate will give you an extra tip…10% increase."

"Really?"

"Yup! And you get to keep the change!"

"Sure!"

Yaoyuzu stared wide-eyed and asked why Ashido had to say that, but Ashido said it is okay as this will be a memorable one as this is their first time in Kyoto, and urges her to go along for the ride.

As the cab driver drives the taxi, the girls stared in awe at seeing how beautiful Kyoto is, seeing how the landscape is awesome and breathtaking and that it was clean and appeared to be generally peaceful, and they all thanked Hatsume for inviting them, saying this is one experience they would never, ever forget.

"Thanks for inviting us, Hatsume-san!"

"We never thought we'd come here!"

"This is a good experience!"

"We're really thankful for what you did for us!"

"We'll go to you if we need inventions to improve our Quirks!"

"Yeah, we promise!"

"And we will make you happy!"

"Ha-ha!"

Meanwhile, Izuku had a bit of bad luck as he is unable to get a taxi as he is still at Kyoto station, waiting for a taxi to show up as others were already accommodating other passengers who got ahead of him and got to the taxis first, and yet Izuku felt this is better than getting a mouthful from his mom, and made a mental note to scold Mineta for not informing him about the porn magazines Mineta sneaked inside his bag.

"_Mineta-kun…I'll give you a dressing down when classes resume…_"

**_To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as our main characters spend some time before finally arriving at Kyoto, and now they get to enjoy the scenery at seeing how beautiful Kyoto is.

I sort of borrowed a scene from Hero Academia season 3 episode 15, where Ashido and Kyoka teases Uraraka into admitting who she has her eyes on, and Uraraka ended up floating while inside the train, and this causes a slight disturbance which was quickly quelled.

Izuku gets another mouthful from his mom…thanks to Mineta. Fortunately his dad managed to diffuse the situation, and now Izuku is now heading to his destination now that he too is at Kyoto.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The UA Academy girls arrived at the inn and are settling in, whilst Izuku is on his way…

Will he meet the girls? Or will he end up going to the same inn?

See you in October.

Reviews are needed…


	8. Arriving At The Inn

_**Izuku's Truth or Dare**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here our heroes have arrived in Kyoto, where it would be a matter of time before meeting up…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_C_****_**_h_**_****_. 8: _****_In ni tōchaku_**

As Izuku is still waiting for a taxi, his cellphone rang and he answered it, where the caller turn out to be Minoru Mineta, and a vein POPPED on the side of Izuku's forehead as Mineta greeted him, then asked if he checked the folder on Izuku's bag, saying that he left a VERY IMPORTANT DOCUMENT there and requested that he put it for safekeeping it until classes resume.

Izuku knew what Mineta meant and screamed at the top of his lung, startling Mineta, and there he realized that Izuku discovered it after being told that Inko found it and accuses Izuku of being perverted and tells Mineta not to put INDECENT OBJECTS inside the bag without permission.

"MINETA-KUN!"

"Eeep!"

"NEXT TIME DON'T PUT ANY OF YOUR PORN STUFF INSIDE MY BAG WITHOUT PERMISSION!"

"Um…that…"

"MY MOM THINKS I'M A HENTAI AND EVEN THREATEN TO SEND ME TO THE TEMPLE AND BECOME A SANZO PRIEST!"

"Uh…sorry about that…"

"DO THAT AGAIN AND I'LL USE DETROIT SMASH ON YOUR BALLS!"

"Waahhh! I'm sorry!"

Mineta was quivering in fright as this was the first time to hear Izuku's angry voice and apologized, saying he'll make up for it by offering him a free subscription of his porn magazines from Russia, and this only caused Izuku to become more annoyed, and berated him for that.

"MINETA-KUN!"

"Eeep!"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

"Um…that…"

"IF MY MOM FINDS OUT SHE'LL REALLY THINK THAT I BECOME A SEX FIEND! AND IF SHE DO SHE'LL THREATEN TO SEND ME TO THE TEMPLE AND BECOME A SANZO PRIEST!"

"Uh…sorry about that…"

"DO THAT AGAIN AND I'LL USE DETROIT SMASH ON YOUR BALLS FOR REAL!"

"Waahhh! I'm sorry!"

Arriving and departing passengers within the train station passed by and were rather startled at seeing and hearing Izuku screaming at his cellphone, and some are bemused to see a UA Academy student acting like that, and some wondered if something happened or if he is having a fight with someone, which they attributed to SUMMER STRESS as currently it is scorching hot outside and felt that Izuku needed to cool off.

"My, my…"

"Poor boy…"

"Must be stress due to the summer heat…"

"At least he is cooling off…"

"Blowing some steam, perhaps?"

"Look like it…"

"Good for him…"

"Ho-ho-ho…"

After a few minutes the call ended and Izuku sighed as he wished that time would be reversed to the point where the porn magazine wasn't discovered, and now he has to worry about coming home and greeted with a nagging mom over Mineta's porn magazines.

By then a familiar face showed up and greeted Izuku, where the person turn out to be Camie Utsushimi, happened to be here and greeted Izuku, which he blushed upon seeing her, as he is reminded about the recent exams, unaware that it was Himiko Toga who disguised herself as Camie, and he has no idea that the real Camie is not what he assumed her to be.

Nevertheless he remained civil with her and asked what brings her here in Kyoto. He was surprised to hear that she is coincidentally here to go to an inn with an onsen, and both are surprised to find out that they are heading to the same venue.

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

"You're going there too?"

"My…what a coincidence…"

"To think that we're going at the same venue, Utsushimi-san…"

"Yeah…so then…"

"Huh? "

"Want to tag along?"

Camie smiled and said to Izuku that she can tag along with her as she will shoulder the taxi fare, which he asked if she is sure, and she smiled, saying that it is okay, and soon she uses her charms to hail a cab, where a taxi driver in a taxi came after seeing Camie's seductive figure (she is wearing her academy uniform, with skirt).

There the taxi driver asked where would they go, and Camie told the driver the destination and soon the two teens boarded the taxi, and are on the way to their destined venue. Izuku wondered what awaits him though he blushed at seeing her legs and thighs, seeing how sexy they looked and he blushed while looking away, as he unintentionally gets drawn by her seductive figure.

Camie then asked how he came here at Kyoto and he honestly answered that Gran Torino gave him the prize and decided to put it to use, reasoning that it be a waste if not used. She said that she coincidentally got the prize from a friend and is here for the same reason.

"Really, Utsushimi-san?"

"Yes, really."

"…"

"Must be a coincidence, Midoriya-kun."

"Y-yeah…I guess…"

"Well…now we're here, you get a free ride with me."

"Um…thanks."

"Sure, no problem."

The taxi drives away as the two teens took a sight-seeing as they saw and admire the lush areas and landmarks of Kyoto.

-x-

The scene shifts at an inn where the girls of UA Academy arrived, and after Hatsume showed to the innkeeper the prize she won, the innkeeper led the girls to their rooms and the girls were in awe at seeing how lush the ambience of the inn is, and Ashido saw the onsen, which was steaming and warm, and she motions the others to check it out.

The girls were awed, and this made them feel like wanting to take a dip, but Yaoyoruzu told the others to settle down, saying that they need to unload their belongings and that they should plan out first how and where to get food for their stay, which Hatsume agreed, and the girls nodded, saying that they will go to the nearest market to buy food.

"Okay, we'll go to the market."

"We'll buy the ingredients for the food."

"Okay! We get to go strolling!"

"We're going to buy food, Ashido…not fool around…"

"Come on, Jiro-san…"

"Then it's settled."

"Yeah. "

"Ditto. "

The girls involved consisted of:

\- Mei Hatsume

\- Ochako Uraraka

\- Tsuyu Asui

\- Momo Yaoyuzu

\- Itsuka Kendo

\- Yui Kodai

\- Kyoka Jiro

\- Mina Ashido

As the girls began unloading their belongings, Yaoyoruzu began using her Quirk to create tools that will be used for cooking, and assigned Uraraka, Kyoka, Asui and Ashido to go to the market to buy food and drinks, which the girls nodded and are ready to go.

"Okay, we'll go to the market."

"We'll buy the ingredients for the food."

"Okay! We get to go strolling!"

"We're going to buy food, Ashido…not fool around…"

"Come on, Jiro-san…"

"Then it's settled."

"Yeah. "

"Ditto. "

As the four girls left, Hatsume went with the innkeeper to asked for some instructions on where to go, and the rest remained in their room to unload their belongings. As Yaoyoruzu is talking with the other girls, several minutes passed, and the scene shows that Izuku and Camie arrived, and after paying the taxi driver, the two teens got off and checked their papers, where it showed that they coincidentally arrived at the same inn that Hatsume and the other girls came.

As Camie went inside, Izuku looked around and wondered what awaits him here, unaware that his classmates are there as well, and he sighed as he felt this is better than brooding on what Mineta put him through and went inside.

There the innkeeper greeted them and both Camie and Izuku showed them the documents on how they came here, and the innkeeper honored the prizes and led them to a separate room areas, where she told them where the onsen is and said that the prices for the meals are of reasonable prices, which the two teens nodded.

"These will be your rooms."

"Okay. Okay."

"The onsen is over there. It has the boys' section…the girls' section…and the couples' section…"

"Couple…?"

"As in…?"

"Yes…couples…as in lovers and newlyweds who are in their honeymoon…"

"Oh…I see."

"…"

"Now then, you two…"

Camie was led to one room where she would stay, and a minute later Izuku was led to another room, where he unpacked his belongings and settled in, as he wondered what his classmates are doing, unaware that Hatsume and the others are already here.

-x-

The scene shows that Asui, Uraraka, Kyoka and Ashido have left the market and are now on their way back to the inn, and most of the girls are looking forward to the hot bath with Ashido wanting to take a dip, but Asui told Ashido that they still need to set up the ingredients for today's meal, including lunch and dinner.

Ashido complained a bit saying that she wanted to go to the hot bath, but Kyoka assured to her that they will all get the chance, which calmed Ashido to a degree.

"Huh? But I want to take a dip!"

"Patience, Ashido…we'll get there."

"Really, Jiro-san?"

"Yup. We should prepare our meals for today first then we can have the onsen."

"Aw…"

"Relax. It'll be easy."

"Oh, fine."

"Good."

Asui then noticed that Uraraka is spacing out again and asked if she is okay, and Uraraka apologized, saying that she was just spacing out and told her not to worry about her. Ashido asked Uraraka if she is feeling STIRRED again, Uraraka went still and there Ashido asked if she is thinking of someone, specifically either Midoriya or Iida.

Uraraka blushed as Ashido pressed on with Kyoka joining in, resulting in a bickering between the three girls as Uraraka deny the accusations.

This resulted in Uraraka accidentally floating again but Asui uses her tongue to catch her to keep her from floating upward as they are on the streets and feared that Uraraka might end up floating towards outer space.

Ashido and Kyoka giggled and urged Uraraka to admit which boy she likes.

"So…who is it?"

"Yeah…who are you eyeing for?"

"Eh? What? That's not…!"

"Is it Midoriya or Iida?"

"Yeah…you're always with them…you're even close to them…and I doubt if it's a groupie thing or otherwise…"

"No, no, no! that's not it!"

"Come on…tell us!"

"You'll get a lighter sentence if you confess now…"

"No, no, no…"

Uraraka became more flustered and continue to float in the air, and Asui sighed and told the two to knock it off, saying that they need to get back to the inn, in which the Ashido and Kyoka sighed and apologized.

"Oops."

"Sorry."

"We got carried away."

"Don't mind us."

"We'll behave."

"For sure."

"We promise."

"Really."

Asui tells Uraraka to come down and calm down, saying that they are heading back to the inn, yet she mumbled words of denial and Asui tries to calm her classmate down, with little success.

"Ochako…"

"No, no, no…"

"Easy…Ashido and Jiro are behaving now."

"No, no, no…"

"Calm down, Ochako…"

"No, no, no…"

"Get a grip…"

"No, no, no…"

-x-

Several minutes later, Asui and the others arrived and there Hatsume greeted them, saying that the innkeeper is allowing the group to use the cooking items and told the girls that it is time to commence cooking for lunch.

Kendo then noticed that Uraraka is acting flustered and asked Ashido what happened to her, in which she said she is harboring feelings for either Midoriya or Iida, which Kendo said it is good, saying either of the two boys are good match.

"Uraraka is…?"

"Yup..she has a thing…either for Midoriya or Iida."

"I see."

"It's good, right?"

"Yes. Both Midoriya and iida are diligent boys…and both would make it big time as pro heroes once they graduate."

"I knew it! Uraraka likes either Midoriya or Iida!"

"I see…this is a good development…"

"I know, right?"

There Ashido began teasing Uraraka to confess, causing Uraraka to float again in embarrassment, which Kendo stared in surprise, in which Ashido and Kyoka giggled and urged Uraraka to admit which boy she likes.

"So…who is it?"

"Yeah…who are you eyeing for?"

"Eh? What? No-no-no…!"

"Is it Midoriya or Iida?"

"Yeah…you're always with them…you're even close to them…and I doubt if it's a groupie thing or otherwise…"

"No, no, no! that's not it!"

"Come on…tell us!"

"You'll get a lighter sentence if you confess now…"

"No, no, no…"

Asui sighed and told the two to knock it off, which the two girls sighed and apologized.

"Oops."

"Sorry."

"We got carried away."

"Don't mind us."

"We'll behave."

"For sure."

"We promise."

"Really."

Asui tells Uraraka to come down and relax, yet she mumbled words of denial and Asui tries to calm her classmate down, with little success.

"Ochako…"

"No, no, no…"

"Easy…Ashido and Jiro are behaving now."

"No, no, no…"

"Calm down, Ochako…"

"No, no, no…"

"Get a grip…"

"No, no, no…"

As the girls are trying to calm Uraraka down, they have no idea that Izuku is already here and this would soon cause unexpected moments to happen.

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the girls from Class 1-A and 1-B arrived at the inn, with Midoriya arriving several minutes later…unaware that they are in the same inn and have yet to meet up.

Camie Utsushimi happened to be here as well as she also won a prize and get to go to the same inn…meeting up with Izuku by coincidence and both are at the same inn. Looks like Izuku is going to get a summer surprise as he would spend four days and three nights at the inn with a group of beauties of UA Academy…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Izuku and the girls of Hero Academia finally meet up, and this would cause some awkward moments between him and Uraraka…

See you in October.

Reviews are needed…


	9. Unexpected Meeting

_**Izuku's Truth or Dare**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here our heroes have arrived in Kyoto and settled in for their four-day stay, where it would be a matter of time before meeting up with Camie and Izuku…

* * *

_**Ch. 9: Yoki senu kaigi**_

As Yaoyoruzu berated Jiro and Ashido for teasing Uraraka too much, Asui tries her best in telling Uraraka to come down and relax, saying that Jiro and Ashido won't pick on her again, yet Uraraka is still too flustered and continued to mumbled words of denial and Asui tries to calm her classmate down, with little success.

"Ochako…"

"No, no, no…that's not it…!"

"Easy…Yaoyoruzu is making Ashido and Jiro to stop their teasing and the two are behaving now."

"No, no, no…you're wrong…no, no, no…"

"Calm down, Ochako…it's okay now. They won't tease you anymore…everything is okay…so simmer down and…"

"No, no, no…"

"Get a grip, Ochako…you'll get pressed onto the ceiling if you don't calm down…"

"No, no, no…no, no, no…"

Kendo is starting to show some concern seeing that Uraraka is too flustered to notice that she is pressing herself against the ceiling, amid the girls trying to calm Uraraka down, they have no idea that Izuku is already here and this would soon cause unexpected moments to happen.

Yaoyorozu became worried and tried to call out Uraraka to no avail, as Uraraka bega to bounce off from the corner of the area.

There Kendo decided to use her Quirk and caught a still-flustered Uraraka and brought her down. There she assured Uraraka that everything is okay, and soon Uraraka calmed down, and she apologized for her behavior, which Kendo said it is okay.

"There, there…"

"S-sorry…I don't know what got in to me…"

"It's okay. No worries."

"Really…I was so…"

"It's fine."

"…"

"Let's enjoy our vacation, okay?"

"O-okay…"

As the girls eventually simmer down they are now preparing the ingredients to cook their lunch, and as they are getting ready, Camie accidentally entered the area as she is marveling at the ambience, and the UA Academy girls are surprised to see her and Camie smiled as she too is quite surprised to see them here.

There they talked and each found out on how they ended up here, and Hatsume invited Camie to join the girls in having a hot spring bath later, which Camie smiled and thanked Hatsume for the invitation, which Hatsume said that it is nothing, provided that Camie recommend Hatsume to high profile companies who might be interested in investing on her inventions.

"So…would you like to join us?"

"Sure. Thanks, Hatsume-san."

"No problem! But…"

"Huh?"

"In exchange…please recommend me to some of your contacts…company contacts…I want to show off my BABIES…"

"Babies?"

"My inventions…"

"Oh. Sure, no problem."

The other girls sweat-dropped seeing that Hatsume and Camie hit off, seeing they the two girls seemingly getting along well, despite their differences in personalities, yet they the girls are find with it, and there Camie suddenly told the girls that Izuku is here as well and that she and the boy met up at the train station earlier and came here.

The girls, save for Uraraka, were surprised to hear this after being told that Izuku also had the same prize ticket and ended up here in this inn.

"What ?"

"Really?"

"Midoriya is here?"

"No way."

"What a coincidence…"

"This is unexpected."

"That boy is lucky."

"Let's meet up with him."

Ashido asked Camie which room Izuku is at, and after being told, she excitedly told the others that they should pay him a visit so as to let him know that they are here, which some seem to be fine with it, though Uraraka is conflicted whether to talk to him or not.

Ashido grinned as she found another reason to tease Uraraka, and there she told Uraraka that since Izuku is here, she has the chance to tell him she likes her given that Iida is not here, thus Izuku is likely the boy that Uraraka harbors secret feelings, and tells her to say "I LOVE YOU" and take him to bed to do the "KISY-KISSY POO AND DO THE MUH-MUH-MUH".

Jiro and Kendo giggled as they find the punch line a bit hilarious, but this caused Uraraka to blush deeper and covered her face as she got flustered once again, and unknowingly activated her Quirk and started to float and bounce around the cooking area.

There Ashido and Jiro further teased Uraraka to confess to Izuku before he gets SNAGGED by other girls, further flustering Uraraka even more.

"Come on, Uraraka!"

"This is your chance!"

"Yeah to snag a boyfriend!"

"Build up your confidence!"

"Tell him you like him!"

"Then take him to bed!"

"Do the kissy-kissy-poo!"

"And spend your honeymoon!"

Kendo was beginning to get quite concerned seeing that Uraraka might accidentally hit something as they are in the cooking area, and told the two girls to stop the teasing, with Asui agreeing and uses her tongue to pull Uraraka down, and Kendo urges her to calm down, saying that everything is okay and that Ashido and Jiro won't tease her again.

But this did little to calm Uraraka, as she is still flustered to a degree as she continued to spout words of denial despite what Kendo and Asui tells her, as she kept on mumbling nonsense.

"Uraraka-san…"

"Ochako…"

"No, no, no…that's not it…!"

"Easy… Ashido and Jiro will stop their teasing and the two are behaving now."

"No, no, no…you're wrong…no, no, no…"

"Easy, Uraraka-san…it's okay now."

"Calm down, Ochako…it's okay now. They won't tease you anymore…everything is fine…so simmer down and…"

"No, no, no…that's not it…no-no-no…you're wrong…no-no-no…"

"Oh dear…Uraraka-san has lost it…"

"Get a grip, Ochako…you'll end up getting bounced around the ceiling if you don't calm down…"

"No, no, no…no, no, no…"

After a few minutes everything went calm, and there Ashido led the group as they went to Izuku's rented room, where she knocked on the door while calling out Izuku. After not getting a response, Ashido opened the door and went to look around, seeing that the room is tidy and well-made, which made some of the girls envious that he got a room that was so neat.

Yaoyoruzu commented that she is surprised that Izuku got a prize that is similar to Hatsume's and felt that having Izuku here may not be a bad idea, and suggested that they invite him to tonight's dinner, which the other girls agreed, and she invited Camie to join them, and Camie nodded and thanked Yaoyoruzu for the invitation.

"Why not join us later, Utsushumi-san?"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thanks."

"Sure. The more the merrier."

"I appreciate it."

"We do if you join us later…"

"I'm in."

By then the door to the bathroom opened and out came Izuku, who just took a shower, and he is NAKED, as the towel is wrapped around his entire head, wiping his hair and face, and he is unaware that his female classmates, along with Hatsume and Camie, are there, and the girls blinked their eyes seeing Izuku's FRONTAL AREA.

Ashido commented that Izuku looked cute after seeing that his PRIVATE PART is FULLY SHAVED, and Camie stared at Izuku's penis, finding it cute and attractive, Kyoka blushed while twitching her eyes as she still has a slight aversion towards male nudity, while Yaoyoruzu and Asui sighed and they suggested that they should leave and let Izuku change clothes in private.

However, the girls blinked their eyes when they saw izuku's penis suddenly increase in size and pointed a bit upward, and they blushed upon seeing the boy getting an erection, and Ashido said that Izuku looked really cute and sexy, and there Izuku got the towel off his head to notice the arousal he is feeling, and he blushed deeply upon seeing the girls.

Yaoyoruzu smiled nervously and greeted him, apologizing for the sudden intrusion, and Izuku shrieked as he frantically covered his FRONT with the towel while nervously greeted the girls while apologizing for what they just saw, which majority of the girls said that it's okay.

"Ah! Girls! H-hello…"

"Ah, hello, Midoriya-san…"

"Hey, Midoriya…fancy meeting you here…"

"What a coincidence…to see you here with us girls…"

"Don't mind us."

"We'll leave so you can change…"

"Modoriya-kun…what's the size of your PEE-PEE when pointing straight up?"

"Ashido!"

As Izuku excused himself and went to the bathroom to CALM HIS BODY, the other girls giggled as they find this scene hilarious but exciting, and Ashido lamented that she should have recorded the scene as she finds Izuku so sexy, but Asui told Ashido that it is not nice to do that, which Ashido sighed and said that this is a once-on-a-lifetime to do something this exciting.

Yaoyoruzu sided with Asui and told Ashido to stop it as this might upset Izuku, which Ashido said that it is not.

"Stop it, Ashido-san."

"Eh?"

"It's not nice to do that…"

"Come on! This is a once in a lifetime!"

"We should respect his privacy, and not embarrass him."

"But I want to see more of his PEE-PEE being hard…"

"Don't be a hentai."

"Meanie…"

However, Kendo noticed that Uraraka is in a daze, as she saw Izuku a while ago, and she was so mesmerized at seeing his naked form, especially his erection, and she seemed to drift off to nowhere, and there Ashido and Jiro noticed it and took the opportunity to tease her again and accuses her of having a THING for izuku and urged her to go sneak inside his room tonight and MAKE OUT with him.

This caused Uraraka to snap out of it and was flustered even more, much to Ashido and Jiro's amusement and tells her to try and touch Izuku's penis and see if it is ALIVE, AND Uraraka slowly loses it as she started to float around the room in her embarrassed state as the two girls urged her to admit that she likes Izuku.

"See? You do like him!"

"Better go tell him your feelings, Uraraka…"

"No! You're wrong! I…I…"

"Better spit it out and tell him you like him…"

"Then take him to bed and play with his PEE=PEE…"

"No-no-no…you're wrong! That's not…"

"You won't get another chance like that…"

"Tell him you like him…then give him a handjob!"

"No-no-no…no-no-no…no-no-no…"

Kendo became worried and uses her Quirk to bring Uraraka down, and both Yaoyoruzu and Asui berated Ashido and Jiro for their action, stating that teasing her like that would only upset her and she might end up leaving the inn in embarrassment, and they urged them to apologize to Uraraka before their summer outing might end up in disaster.

Sighing, Ashido and Jiro reluctantly apologized to Uraraka and said they won't tease her anymore, but she paid no attention as she is too flustered and embarrassed to respond to the apology.

"Oh, fine…sorry, Uraraka… "

"Yeah, sorry…"

"No-no-no…no-no-no…no-no-no…"

"We didn't mean to…"

"Yeah, we were just…huh?"

"No-no-no…no-no-no…no-no-no…"

"She's not paying attention…"

"Looks like she lost it…"

Asui became worried as she tries to snap Uraraka out of her stupor with little success, and Hatsume reminded the others that they still need to cook, and the girls carried a still-flustered Uraraka out of Izuku's rented room and head back to the kitchen to resume cooking for lunch, hoping that they can still make the lunch in time.

Asui urges Uraraka to calm down, yet Uraraka remained like this as she kept on spouting nonsense and Yaoyoruzu berated Ashido and Jiro for causing Uraraka to become a nervous wreck, and the two girls apologized for that.

"Geez…see what you've done?"

"…"

"…"

"Now Uraraka will stay like that if you keep teasing her."

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

"Now we'll have to try calming her down…"

"Okay."

"Fine."

Meanwhile, Izuku is inside the bathroom, fighting and resisting the urge to touch his hard penis, as he felt aroused and the feeling he felt was so sensually enticing, yet he tried hard not to give in knowing that his female classmates are here and they might think he is perverted like Mineta, thus he used willpower to keep himself from getting tempted to touch his erection.

"Shrink…shrink…go soft…go soft…"

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the girls from Class 1-A and 1-B are already settling inside the inn, and meets up with Camie and now they meet upwith Midoriya arriving several minutes later…where an awkward moment ensued….

Poor Urraka…looks like her relaxation at the inn might be more difficult than expected now that Izuku is here…where she might have difficulties in keeping her feelings in check…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Izuku and the girls of Hero Academia meet up later in the day, and soon play a game, where this would cause some awkward moments between him and Uraraka…

See you in November…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	10. Preparing For Lunch

_**Izuku's Truth or Dare**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here our heroes are enjoying their stay at the inn, where hilarity will commence in a while as Izuku deals with the unexpected…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_C_****_**_h. 10: Chūshoku no junbi_**_**

Izuku spent ten minutes inside the bathroom, patiently waiting for his penis to soften as he was so aroused that he is tempted to explore himself, but knowing that his female classmates are there, he is worried that they might think that he is perverted like Mineta, so he had to wait and wait. His patience paid off as his organ finally softened and he is relieved that the feeling is gone, and he puts on a bathrobe before coming out.

He then checked his list of things to do, as he is supposed to enjoy his stay here after being told by Gran Torino to take a bit of a break once in a while, and Izuku took a deep breath as he decided to try out the hot springs as he felt that he needed something to relax, and clear his thoughts so that once he return to UA Academy, he will not have any form of regret after his four-day stay. As he is ready to go out, he stopped, as a thought hit him.

What were Uraraka, Yaoyorozu, Ashido, Kyoka, Hatsume and Kendo doing here? He wondered if this is a coincidence that they were here at the same time, and yet he is quite ashamed to meet them after seeing the awkward scene earlier, and is worried that they might think he is perverted like Mineta, so he had to think of a way to talk to the girls and apologize for what happened a while ago.

"I got to apologize to them for what happened…"

By then, his cellphone rang and he answered it, in which it was his dad, and he asked Izuku if he is really into porn magazines, which Izuku blinked his eyes, as he is really not into that kind of hobby and denied such claim and asked his dad why that kind of question out of the blue. There his dad said that Inko was cleaning his room when she found a thick folder, in which she checked it out and contained pictures of naked female models, EXPOSING EVERYTHING.

Mr. Midoriya saw it as well land tried to calm Inko down but she freaked out and thinks that Izuku is collecting porn and intend to give her son a strict dressing down and send him to a temple and have him raised as a monk.

Izuku stared wide-eyed and told his dad he didn't know there was a collection of porn magazines and that the folder was entrusted to him by Mineta for safekeeping, until Izuku realized that Mineta did not told him that the DOCUMENTS inside the folder are THAT, and he is mentally seething upon realizing that Mineta indirectly caused this situation.

"Izuku…?"

"…"

"Are you…?"

"No, dad. Those belonged to my classmate."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, dad. I don't own any porn stuffs."

"And you're not having a…"

"I told you, dad…"

There Izuku assured to him that the magazines belonged to his classmates and intend to return it to its owner after his stay at Kyoto. By then Inko intervened and berated Izuku for the supposed possession of the magazines and tells him she intend to pull him out from UA and enroll him at the seminary to become either a priest or a monk, and Izuku became defensive and tells her that the magazines belonged to his classmates and that he is unaware of it, saying he never touched it.

Moreover, he said his goal is to become like All-Might and not a pervert, and this triggered an argument between mother and son.

"Izuku! What is this? Why do you have another collection of porn magazines inside your room?"

"It's from my classmate! I didn't know that the folder he gave me contained those things!"

"So then… you really are reading them…then you go masturbating inside your room! That must be it!"

"No, I'm not!"

"When you get home…I'll give you a dressing down! I'll have you taken to a monastery…a convent…there you're going to become a priest! I'll have a doctor castrate you! That way you won't do those secret sessions ever again!"

"What?"

"That is that, Izuku! I must ensure you won't become a serial maniac! Or better yet, I'll see to that you won't become an AV idol or an online porn star!"

"You're way off, mom!"

Mr. Midoriya intervened and told his wife that he believed Izuku, saying that if he owns those magazines then he would have secured it from prying eyes, and assured to her that he does not own any perverted items and tells her to let their son enjoy his vacation, and yet Inko insists that their son should be disciplined, but Mr. Midoriya promised that izuku won't be perverted like some perverts out there.

Izuku turned off his cellphone and called Mineta, and as Mineta happily greeted him, Izuku screamed at the top of his lungs and told him never give him items for safekeeping if it contains pornographic items, saying that his mom caught the goods for the second time and thinks that he owns them and tells Mineta that he will give him more than a dressing down.

Mineta became terrified as he promised to keep his items to himself and not entrust his collection to Izuku, which did little to calm Izuku down, and he told Mineta to brace himself once classes at UA Academy resumes..

"MINETA-KUN!"

"Eeep!"

"THANKS TO YOU MY MOM FOUND OUT ANOTHER OF YOUR PORN COLLECTION! NOW SHE THINKS THAT I'M AN AVID COLLECTOR! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU'VE HIDDEN THEM INSIDE MY BAG?!"

"Um…that…"

"IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN… IF MY MOM FINDS OUT, SHE'LL REALLY THINK THAT I BECOME A SEX ADDICTED FIEND! AND SHE THREATENED TO SEND ME TO THE TEMPLE AND BECOME A SANZO PRIEST!"

"Uh…sorry about that…"

"DO THAT AGAIN AND I'LL USE DETROIT SMASH ON YOUR BALLS FOR REAL! MARK MY WORDS!"

"Waahhh! I'm sorry!"

After that, Izuku turns off his smartphone and prepared himself as he is heading for the hot springs to relax and keep his mind off from what happened a while ago. He is feeling pissed at what occurred and now he has to face the possibility that his mom might go to certain lengths to send him to a monastery or a temple, which is something he doesn't want to happen in the future.

-x-

At the cooking area, the girls of UA Academy are busy cooking their lunch and so far things are doing well, and Uraraka calmed down as she is seen helping in putting the ingredients on the frying pan and all, and Yaoyorozu told the rest that lunch will be ready soon, and the others are looking forward to having a good and delicious lunch.

"Wow…"

"Lunch is coming…"

"Can't wait…"

"My mouth is already drooling…"

"I wanna eat already…"

"Patience, girls…it's almost ready…"

"Huh?"

"Geez…"

After a few more minutes, lunch is ready, and Yaoyorozu told Kendo to invite Camie and Izuku over, wanting to share their cooking with the other two, which Ashido volunteered to invite Camie and Izuku. Kendo then said she will go along as well, and Yaoyorozu then told the two that they will prepare the food and wait for them, with Kendo and Ashido nodding as they leave the cooking area to find Camie and Izuku.

The two girls went to Camie's rented room and invited her to have lunch with the UA Academy girls, and she accepted, thanking them for inviting her, which Kendo and Ashido said that it is nothing, reasoning that they are friends.

"Sure."

"No problem."

"We're fellow heroes after all."

"And we're friends here."

"Yeah."

"So forget about rivalry and stuff…"

"And enjoy the summer getaway."

"Come on, come on…"

Kendo and Ashido then accompanied Camie towards the dining hall where Yaoyorozu and the others are there, preparing the dishes on the dining table, and there Camie joined the other girls, while Kendo said that she will fetch Izuku so he can join them for lunch. Ashido then suggested that Uraraka would fetch Izuku.

Uraraka stared wide-eyed and asked why she has to be the one to fetch Izuku, and there Ashido said that she needs to get over her flustering towards the boy as well as saying that this is a good chance to tell him she likes him, and then steal a kiss.

This caused Uraraka to become more flustered again and told Ashido that it is not like that, but Ashido teased her again and tells her that inviting Izuku over is like using the chance to capture his heart, and Uraraka blushed furiously while backing away, but then Asui told Ashido to stop teasing Uraraka, fearing that she might get embarrassed and end up using her Quirk to float away.

Yaoyorozu agreed and told Ashido to stop teasing their classmate, and Ashido sighed and said she will behave herself, and there Hatsume volunteered to invite Izuku here, which the girls wondered what Hatsume has in mind, and there she brought out her invention: a pair of drones with extendable arms, and she activated it, saying it will bring Izuku here in no time. However, The others are not too receptive, as it feels like they are dragging Izuku here rather than inviting him.

"Um…"

"Hatsume-san…"

"I don't think it's a good idea…"

"It's like dragging him instead of an invitation…"

"What if your invention explodes?"

"What will happen to Midoriya?"

"Will he be okay?"

"Maybe you should invite him personally instead of using those drones…"

In a few moments, the drone arrived with Izuku in tow, and the girls blinked their eyes seeing him only in a small towel wrapped around his waist, and Uraraka is concerned and told Hatsume that Izuku must be in the midst of changing clothes and the drones brought him here against his will, which Hatsume giggled at the slight error, and there Izuku said that he just came from the hot springs area where the receptionist said that the hot springs is undergoing maintenance and will be ready by tonight.

He said that he is on his way back to his room when the drones brought him here. Yaoyorozu apologized and said that they intend to invite him to join the girls for lunch, and Izuku lightened up and said he accepts, though he said he needs to get dressed first, and Yaoyorozu said they will be waiting for him once he is dressed up.

"I see…"

"So I got to go and dress up…"

"Okay, go ahead. We'll wait for you."

"Thanks."

"Don't rush…take your time."

"Okay."

"We have plenty of food here."

"Thanks."

Yaoyorozu then told Hatsume to have the drones release Izuku, and Hatsume toggled the remote, but then the drones began to malfunction and began yanking the towel from Izuku, leaving him naked, and the girls stared wide-eyed as they get to see the boy naked again, and Izuku shouted at Hatsume to give him his towel back while struggling to cover his crotch.

Hatsume apologized and tried to regain control of the drones, but it did not work, and Izuku is forced to hide behind a table and told her that he can't move around naked and the other girls told Hatsume to turn the drones off so Izuku can get his towel back.

"Hatsume!"

"Hatsume-san!"

"Give him back his towel!"

"Turn off that drone!"

"Midoriya is buck naked!"

"He'll be accused of streaking if this continues!""

"Come on!"

"Do something!"

Hatsume struggled to regain control of the drones, but then one of them went towards Izuku and began to caress his penis, causing his organ to rose up hard. Kyoka and Uraraka blushed at seeing the boy's arousal, Asui became concerned, Camie and Ashido glanced at it in curiosity, seeing that Izuku's penis is FULLY SHAVED, and Kendo couldn't help but giggle a bit as she is bemused at the COMEDIC scene.

Yaoyorozu sighed and uses her Quirk to create a bathrobe and gave it to izuku, which he was grateful for it and thanked her for the help, which she said it is okay and told him not to get too upset. Izuku nodded and said he is okay.

"Here, Midoriya."

"Th-thanks…"

"It's okay."

"You sure saved me…"

"Oh, think nothing of it."

"I better head back…"

"Okay. We'll be waiting."

"…"

Finally, Hatsume managed to deactivate the drones, and there apologized for what happened, and then Izuku went to his rented room to put some clothes on and minutes later he joined the girls in having lunch, and the awkward moment was soon forgotten.

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as comedy dominated everything…

Izuku had quite a day…getting berated by Inko…giving Mineta a stern warning…falling victim to another of Hatsume's invention…and getting EXPOSED again to his female classmates and Camie…thankfully Yaoyorozu used her Quirk and gave him a bathrobe…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The gang gets to have lunch…then taking a dip at the hot springs…and play a game of TRUTH OR DARE…

See you in December…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	11. After Lunch Antics

_**Izuku's Truth or Dare**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here our heroes are enjoying their stay at the inn, where hilarity will commence in a while as Izuku joins the girls for lunch, where he would soon deal with the unexpected situation…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 11: **_**_Chūshoku no fuzaketa nochi_**

The scene shifts at the dining area where the UA students are having lunch even though the time now is 13:16, yet most of them are chatting happily while eating, where the conversation is shifting towards the subject of the sports festival and about how Stain was defeated by Endeavor as well as how Izuku, Todoroki and Iida managed to stall the hero killer till the pro heroes arrived.

The girls commented that it was a close call that the three boys managed to hold on until Endeavor arrived and defeated Stain, having heard how strong and cunning the hero killer is, having managed to inflict injuries on the three boys.

However, what the girls didn't know is that the three boys actually managed to defeat Stain and that the chief of police urged the boys to make it appear that Endeavor defeated Stain to maintain the image that pro heroes are the ones who can legally stop super villains and not vigilante individuals.

"Wow…you guys really have it hard…"

"So that's the Number 2 hero for you…"

"Thank goodness you and the others are still alive."

"Is Stain really that dangerous…?"

"Yup, Camie-san…Midoriya and Iida were having a hard time…even Todoroki's assistance wasn't enough, though."

"Then this gives me an idea to make NEW BABIES…"

"Hatsume-san!"

"Please…no inventions here…"

Izuku just nodded at the comments that his classmates made as he had to maintain the façade that Endeavor saved the day, but deep inside he felt that it was unfair yet there is nothing he can do and just maintain the illusion to preserve the peace and honor their promise to the chief of police.

By then Hatsume changed the subject as she announced that she just completed her newest invention, which she called the AUTO-MASSAGERS, which the other girls and Izuku blinked, as they felt that something would go haywire like what happened earlier when Hatsume gets him involved, and Yaoyorozu asked if this new invention of hers is SAFE and HAZARD-FREE.

Hatsume giggled and proudly assured that the new invention she announced is thoroughly safe and free from DOING HARM, though she said that she will show it to the others after finishing their lunches, though Ashido is eager to see it but Yaoyorozu told her they will finish lunch first before checking the inventions out for SAFETY REASONS.

But Ashido wants to see it but the class reps of Class 1-A sternly disagree, which resulted in a bickering between the two girls as the others sweat-dropped at watching the scene, which Kendo stared in disbelief and asked Asui if they should pry them apart, though Asui herself said Yaoyorozu can handle this and told her not to worry.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Kendo-san."

"…"

"Momo-chan can handle it. Mina-san is not a problem."

"I wonder…"

"It'll be okay. Just let them be."

"If you say so."

"…"

Izuku sighed as he never thought that his vacation stay would end up like this and hoped that the next three days will go smoothly without problems though he has to keep an eye out for Hatsume, especially after what happened earlier with the drones.

-x-

Minutes later, the scene shifts at Hatsume's rented room where she unveiled her BABIES, which consists of six mechanical hands that are operated by remote control, and there she told the others that she designed them to act as massaging machines that would help in relaxing the body's muscles, thus saving money from hiring a physical therapist.

This seemed to draw the interest of the other girls as they seem to like the idea, especially Uraraka since she constantly saves money so she can send some to her parents to help them financially, as well as Camie as she too wanted to maintain her figure and save money so that she won't have to go out and head to a massage parlor.

Ashido stared at the mechanical hands in a curious manner and asked if they have been tested, which Hatsume said that they haven't, and said that now is the right time try it out and Ashido became excited as she wants to see how it works, which Hatsume smirked as she finds someone who share her enthusiasm.

"Ohh…so you want to see what my babies can do, huh?"

"Yeah! I find it intriguing!"

"So you want to see how they work?"

"Yeah! I want to see it!"

"Patience…I'll have them ready!"

"Alright!"

"Now then…"

"Hee-hee…"

There Hatsume asked for a volunteer on who wants to try out the massagers, which the girls glanced at each other as they wondered who would want to try out Hatsume's invention, though they appeared reluctant having experienced what they went through before after first trying out Hatsume's previously created support items the first time before.

After some awkward silence, Ashido raised her hand, which the others thought that she is volunteering until she pointed her finger towards Izuku, surprising the teen boy as he didn't expect that Ashido would choose him to try out the experimental devices that Hatsume made, and the other girls, save for Yaoyorozu, Uraraka and Kendo, seemed to agree with Ashido's suggestion as they believe that he can endure it should the devices go unexpectedly wrong.

"Hmm…yes…Midoriya is perfect for this…"

"Right. That way we can see for ourselves if those inventions would be safe or not…"

"I think he's perfect for a guinea pig…"

"Okay, Midoriya-kun…you go ahead and try them."

"Don't worry. We'll root for you."

"We'll take good care of you if you get hurt…"

"As the saying goes…NO PAIN, NO GAIN…"

"Go on, go on…"

Izuku twitched his eyes as the other girls seemed to like the idea of using him as a GUINEA PIG just to test out Hatsume's invention, and he wondered how and why is she able to bring some of her inventions here since this is supposed to be a vacation, and how was she able to get them past the security guards from the train station.

Ashido scooted closer and tells Izuku to try out the invention that Hatsume made, saying it will benefit everyone here as the devices are, according to Hatsume, designed to massage someone, and she states that it would do wonders for him, given that he got used to having his body BEATEN up, which he stared wide-eyed at hearing Ashido's silly reason.

Yaoyorozu and Uraraka could not believe what Ashido just said and asked her why is she said that Izuku is the perfect person to try out the devices if she thinks that he would be fine if he gets hurt should the inventions go unexpectedly haywire, which Ashido gave a silly smile and said that it's better for a boy to show the effects of Hatsume's inventions when a girl's image should be preserved.

Ashido also said that the invention, a massager, would be perfect given how STRONG Izuku's body is, thus he is perfect to try them out so that they would know if the inventions are SAFE to use once they see it with their own eyes.

"…so that's that…"

"What kind of excuse is that?"

"Come on! be considerate towards Deku!"

"Oh, don't worry. We'll have Recovery girl fix him up…"

"We're in Kyoto right now, not UA High!"

"What were you thinking, Ashido?"

"Heh-heh-heh…"

"…"

Izuku sweat-dropped at seeing the three girls bicker, and Hatsume approached Izuku and said that she has FAITH in him and promised that he won't get hurt as the six mechanical hands are designed to massage a person's body, and Izuku felt unsure about this as he is worried that something unexpected might happen and his vacation might get cut short if anything goes horribly wrong.

Hatsume smiled and promised that nothing bad will happen as she only wants to test out the massagers and said that if the inventions are proven to be successful, she will give one to him so he can use them at his dorm, or he can give them to his mother so she can get a relaxing massage that would not require her to go to a massage parlor.

Izuku thought about it, and there Camie and Kendo urges him to try them out, seeing that it could work and if successful it would benefit his mom even more, and the 15-year old boy began considering their words of encouragement as Camie and Kendo tells him to give it a try.

"Go on…"

"Give it a try…"

"I'm sure it'll work…"

"It might benefit you."

"You got nothing to worry."

"We'll be here to bail you out in case something happens…"

"So go on…"

"Try it…"

Hearing this, Izuku nodded and tells Hatsume that he will try out the invented massagers she made and the pink-haired girl clapped her hands and giggled, excited that she will finally get to show off her inventions and tells him what to do next, and Izuku stared wide-eyed at what he was told to do, and this gave him quite the shivers, and he felt like regretting on agreeing to this.

Uraraka is also worried upon hearing this, as Hatsume said that Izuku should only be wearing a small towel around his waist and nothing more, as this means that Izuku has to be semi-naked, and she asked Hatsume if Izuku really has to do that, which Hatsume nodded and said it is needed in order to fully test out her inventions.

Ashido grinned and said that it is okay as long as it would showcase what the massagers can do and she would get to see how they functioned and how it would affect Izuku's body, and tells Uraraka not to worry about anything, assuring that Izuku will be fine since it is going to be all about massaging.

"But…"

"Don't worry. I'm sure Midoriya will be okay."

"But…but…Deku…"

"It'll be fine. His Quirk will protect him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup. I'm sure."

"…"

"Relax. I'm sure there are hospitals nearby…"

_Five minutes later…_

The scene shifts at Izuku's rented room, where he is only clad in a towel around his waist as and the 15-year old boy is blushing as he felt like he is naked, and he could see the girls staring at him, with Ashido grinning, Uraraka and Asui looking worried, Camie Kyoka and Kendo giving a look of curiosity and Yaoyorozu giving a neutral expression, showing that she is not taking any sides.

Hatsume rubbed her hands as she is set to give her inventions a dry run and tells Izuku to lie on bed face-down, and there he did as told, as Izuku lay face-down on the bed, but then Ashido did something NAUGHTY as she went in the middle, looking at Izuku's UNDERNEATH, right between his legs, and made a silly comment.

Ashido said she can see his butt and his BALLS, causing the boy to blush deeply, Uraraka and Kyoka also blushed deeply, Camie gave a look of curiosity, while Yaoyorozu and Kendo stared wide-eyed, as they did not expect Ashido would do something this risqué.

The female class rep of Class 1-A grabbed Ashido by her collar and berated her for doing something like that, reasoning that it is not nice and urged her not to sink to Mineta's level or else she might be accused of being INFECTED by Mineta's perverted-ness, which Ashido gave a silly grin while flashing a V-sign and a light apology.

"Peace!"

"Ashido!"

"Just kidding…"

"It's not funny! And you know that!"

"Heh-heh-heh…"

"I don't know if you're partnering up with Mineta or not…"

"Just kidding. Sorry."

"Seriously…"

Uraraka approached Izuku and asked if he is okay, worried that he might get upset, but a blushing Izuku assured to her that he is okay and said that he won't mind it, and there Hatsume came and said that the demonstration will commence immediately, and as Uraraka backed away, Hatsume activated the massagers, where two mechanical hands floated and began to give the boy a light massage on his lower legs, which appeared to be okay as Izuku was starting to feel relaxed, as the pressure is just right.

He is amazed that Hatsume's invention was seemingly okay and so far there are no bad effects and no signs of going haywire, as his lower legs are being massaged in the right way and the right pressure, and for once he felt at ease unlike before.

The girls watched in awe as they saw Izuku feeling relaxed and noted that Hatsume has hit the right spot and that her work has paid off and no untoward incident has happened unlike before.

"Wow…"

"It's working…"

"They're fine."

"For once her inventions are working perfectly."

"Makes me want to try them out…"

"Midoriya looked like he's relaxing."

"Can I have my turn…"

"Ashido!"

After that, Hatsume commanded the mechanical hands to massage his back, and the massagers did so accordingly, and Izuku moaned softly as he felt relaxed at what the inventions did to him, and he felt quite good as his body relaxed and felt that the stress within him slowly ebbed away, and he mentally noted that Hatsume did a good job and for once everything went well and not a single jinx has happened.

The girls watched and noted that Izuku felt truly relaxed and felt that he is doing good and they became enticed to try out the massagers and commented that maybe Hatsume's inventions can be beneficial and can be worth a profit once sold to the proper market areas.

After a few minutes, Hatsume had Izuku lay on his back, and the mechanical hands began to massage his arms, and then both sides of his temples, and Izuku smiled as he became more relaxed, feeling relieved and told Hatsume that she somewhat did a good job of doing things right for once. She snickered and said that this is just the start, and she is planning to make more of the massagers in a few weeks from now.

She also said that after this, she will see if the massagers need additional tweaking before deciding to give it to Izuku's mom so she can use them for body relaxation and all, which he is open to that, wanting to see his mom relaxed as he believed that Hatsume's invention can help his mom shed off some weight and become slim like before.

"Really, Hatsume-san?"

"Yup. All I need is at least a week…"

"…"

"After that, I'll give you a call."

"Okay. Keep me posted. I really want my mom to have one."

"Sure, sure."

"Ahh…"

"Yes, yes…everything is going…huh?"

Suddenly, the massagers began to move on their own as two of the mechanical hands held Izuku by his wrists while the other two held him by his ankles, which Izuku asked what is going on, and Hatsume began to toggle the devices using the remote control, and she became a bit concerned as the massagers are not responding to the commands.

Then the additional two mechanical hands moved and began to remove the towel, leaving the boy naked, and the girls stared wide-eyed at what they are seeing, and they asked Hatsume what she is doing, voicing their concern that the massagers might harm Izuku than making him feel relaxed, and they started to get worried about what comes next.

The next scene resulted in a hilarious turn as one of the mechanical hands began to caress Izuku's penis, resulting in his organ to grow hard and increase in size, and began to MASSAGE him THERE, and the girls stared wide-eyed at what they are seeing, which they wondered and asked if Hatsume is doing it on purpose or not.

Izuku stared-wide-eyed as he is feeling aroused with the mechanical hand rubbing his erection up and down, and the girls blushed deeper and urges Hatsume to turn the massagers off, fearing that Midoriya might become overly-perverted by accident.

"My goodness!"

"Wow! A live action handjob! Keep it up! I want to see Midoriya FIRE HIS SEED!"

"Ashido!"

"Deku! Hatsume-san! Do something!"

"Are those hands battery-operated?"

"Hatsume! Try turning them off!"

"Better hurry! Midoriya might get overheated!"

"I'm trying!"

Hatsume tried to deactivate the massagers, which she somewhat managed to, as the four mechanical hands stopped moving, yet they held Izuku's wrist and ankles in place, yet the remaining two are still moving, and the fifth one continued to rub his erect penis up and down, and the sixth one began to caress his balls.

Izuku was starting to succumb to the feeling as he felt his penis getting stronger in addition to his balls being caressed, and he is moaning yet urging for help, as his hips started to buck as his body is responding to the pleasure. Izuku tried to move but the four mechanical hands help him in place and he could not do anything else except absorbing the feeling he is experiencing.

Uraraka became concerned and tells Hatsume to deactivate the mechanical hands fearing that Izuku's INNOCENCE might be lost, with Yaoyorozu asking Hatsume if there is a way to jam the frequencies of the hands, which Hatsume said there is, and after being told, Yaoyorozu used her Quirk and created a jamming device and uses it to jam the signal, and the fifth and sixth mechanical hands stopped and fell to the floor, and Izuku is saved.

As Yaoyorozu is about to use the jammer on the remaining mechanical hands, Ashido did something naughty, as she took out her smartphone and did a video recording on Izuku's erect penis, seeing that he is FULLY SHAVED, and Uraraka blushed deeper and asked Ashido what is she doing, and tells her to stop it at once.

"A-Ashido-san…what are you…?"

"I'm recording it!"

"Eh…?"

"It's a once-in-a-lifetime! And a remembrance…"

"Ashido-san!"

"Don't worry…I'll give you a copy! That way you can think of Midoriya every time…"

"EH?!"

"You like him, right? Oops…"

Seeing Uraraka glaring at her, Ashido smiled sheepishly and stopped her antics, but then Camie peered closer as she is curious, as this is the first time seeing a boy's organ up close, having only seen medical pictures of the male anatomy, as well as seeing a mannequin, and gave a very INNOCENT stare, and there Ashido asked Camie if this is the first time she ever saw one in live action, which Camie nodded.

There Ashido playfully gauds Camie to try touching Izuku's organ, saying it would be a VERY EDUCATIONAL moment to experience what a male organ is like in REAL TIME as opposed to touching a mannequin in biology classes, which Camie said it would be an EDUCATIONAL one.

"Really?"

"Yes, Utsusumi-san. It's educational in a good way."

"Hmm…"

"Go on…don't be shy…"

"Can I…?"

"Of course. It's free."

"…"

"Hee-hee-hee…"

Uraraka blushed deeper at what she is hearing, which Asui and Kendo stared wide-eyed at what Camie is intending to do and berated Ashido for tricking Camie into doing THAT, which Ashido smiled, and amid all this, Yaoyorozu uses the jammer and finally freed Izuku, which he thanked her for the help, and the Class 1-A class rep asked Izuku if he is okay.

Yaoyorozu used a lot of willpower to stay composed as she accidentally stole glances of Izuku's erect penis, which she took a deep breath and assured to him that everything will be okay and Izuku just nodded, blushing very deep while struggling to stay in control of his RAGING body, particularly on his crotch area.

After Izuku nodding, Yaoyorozu apologized for what happened, which he innocently said that it is okay even though he was embarrassed at what just occurred, but then he felt something soft touching his aroused organ, and he looked down, and he stared wide-eyed as Camie is INNOCENTLY EXPLORING his penis, and Izuku silently moaned as her touches caused his organ to throb harder and harder, as the pleasure increases, while Ashido records the EXPLORATION with her smartphone.

Uraraka's jaws dropped to the ground (anime-style) at what she is seeing, and nearly freaked out, but Yaoyorozu tells Camie to stop as she is upsetting Izuku. Camie saw the boy's facial reaction and she stopped her actions while apologizing, and there Yaoyorozu uses her Quirk and gives him another bathrobe which he took it and dresses up.

The class rep of Class 1-A berated Ashido for tricking Camie into touching Izuku's organ, which Ashido smirked sheepishly while flashing a V-sign, even though she is being given a dressing down for acting inappropriately as Uraraka glared at her for that.

"Peace!"

"Ashido!"

"Present…?"

"Are you crazy?"

"Eh-heh-heh-heh…"

"Behave yourself!"

"Okay…"

"Seriously…"

Hatsume then apologized to Izuku for what happened, saying that her massagers malfunctioned, which he just nodded nervously as he wanted to hide somewhere so his penis can soften up, and there Asui told the rest that they should leave Izuku alone for now so he can concentrate in getting his bearings back, which the others agreed, and they told Izuku that they will leave him alone for now so he can calm down, and tells him that they will meet up later tonight after dinner.

"We're leaving, Midoriya."

"Stay calm and relax."

"Let's meet up after dinner."

"Sorry about what happened…"

"Will you be okay, Deku?"

"Y-yeah…I'll be fine…"

"See you later."

"Later, Midoriya."

As the girls left, Izuku locked the door, and he sighed as he narrowly escaped an awkward moment and wondered what would happen if Hatsume's massager hand continued to rub his penis, and became worried at what Ashido would do as she recorded his organ being caressed, and hoped that Yaoyorozu would do something about it.

Moreover, he blushed deeper upon realizing that Camie touched his organ and could not believe that it happened, and mentally note to keep this fact from Kaminari and Mineta, as they would surely BERATE him for such a MOMENT.

That very memory caused his penis to throb harder and harder, and the 15-year old boy panicked as he commanded his organ to soften up.

"Shrink…shrink…go soft…go soft…"

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as comedy dominated everything…

Izuku had quite a day…after falling victim to one of Hatsume's earlier devices, he had lunch with the girls and was soon persuaded to let Hatsume try out some massage-type inventions and everything went well…until a seemingly malfunction caused them to go haywire…

And now Izuku is at the MERCY of Hatsume's invention, giving him a DIFFERENT MASSAGE…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The gang gets to have dinner…then taking a dip at the hot springs…and play a game of TRUTH OR DARE…

See you in January 2020…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	12. Hot Spring

_**Izuku's Truth or Dare**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

**_Okay, last chapter I said that the next update would be around January next year, but somehow I was able to find time and finish this chapter, thus think of this as my early Christmas gift to you readers…_**

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here our heroes are enjoying their stay at the inn, where hilarity will commence in a while as Izuku and the girls are having a hot bath (separately, of course) before they meet up the girls for supper, where an unexpected situation takes place…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 12: Onsen_**

As the girls left, Izuku locked the door, and he sighed as he narrowly escaped an awkward moment and wondered what would happen if Hatsume's massager hand continued to rub his penis, and became worried at what Ashido would do as she recorded his organ being caressed, and hoped that Yaoyorozu would do something about it.

Moreover, he blushed deeper upon realizing that Utsushimi touched his organ and could not believe that it happened, and mentally note to keep this fact from Kaminari and Mineta, as they would surely BERATE him for having such a MOMENT.

That very memory caused his penis to throb harder and harder, and the 15-year old boy panicked as he commanded his organ to soften up.

"_Shrink…shrink…go soft…go soft…I can't go out like this…I'll be branded a hentai if they see me like this…_"

Izuku patiently resisted the sensations as he did not want the girls to think that he is a hentai and began to think of random thoughts just to help soften his penis, and after seven minutes his lower body finally calmed down and he puts on some clothes and decided to stay inside his rented room so as to give himself time.

At the girls' room, Yaoyorozu, Uraraka, Kyoka and Asui berated Ashido for her foolishness and for goading Utsushimi to touch Izuku's penis, as that situation would scare the boy and would give him the impression that Utsushimi is a perverted girl, and they told Ashido to apologize to Utsuhimi for that, and to apologize to Midoriya as well.

"Gosh, Ashido! What's with you and tricked Utsushimi into touching Midoriya's…YOU KNOW WHAT?"

"What were you thinking?"

"You'll make Deku upset!"

"Midoriya will think that you're perverted."

"You better apologize to Utsuhimi…and to Midoriya!"

"Yeah! Say sorry to them!"

"And fast."

"They're right, Ashido."

The four girls then shifts their attention towards Hatsume, and they told her that her massagers were almost a cool invention but then it caused Izuku a lot of embarrassment and they told her to be careful next time as something like that has serious ramifications that might be damaging to one's self-esteem and image, and told her that if not for the quick thinking the massagers might end up injuring the boy to a degree.

They also urged Hatsume to apologize to Izuku for what her invention did, especially when it ended up MOLESTING the boy's crotch area, which Hatsume giggled and said that there is no harm down and that Izuku will be okay, but Uraraka said that the experience somewhat traumatize the boy and this might impact his experience here in the inn and might end up scaring him into leaving.

Yaoyorozu agreed and tells Hatsume that she should apologize to Izuku for what happened, which Hatsume just smiled but eventually consented and said that she will apologize to the boy for what happened. She assured to Yaoyorozu that she will personally apologize to Izuku about what happened and promised to be careful with her inventions.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"You should apologize to Midoriya properly."

"Right, right. I'll apologize…then give him some of my BABIES as free giveaway…"

"Uh…no…don't give him THAT."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Trust me, Hatsume."

"Okay."

As Yaoyorozu nodded, they heard giggling sounds and she turn around, where she and the other girls saw Ashido snickering as she is showing something to Utsushimi, and as the girls peered closer, they blushed deeply at what they saw, as it turns out that Ashido is showing to Utsushimi the recording she made several minutes ago, where it showed that Ashido recorded Izuku's erection, and Utsushimi stared in a neutral expression as if she is curious of something.

There Yaoyorozu, Asui and Uraraka berated Ashido for what she is doing, while Kyoka looked away, blushing hard after seeing the recorded footage, and the three girl gave Ashido a dressing down and told her to knock it off or she'll risk ruining the vacation they are having, and told her to get rid of the footage before Izuku finds out.

Ashido smiled while flashing a V-sign, but the three girls scooted closer while glaring, telling her to shape up and not make Izuku upset, whilst telling her to stop being a BAD INFLUENCE to Utsushimi, and warned her of the repercussions, and Ashido sweat-dropped at this and promise to behave herself, which the three girls urged her to make sure that she will behave.

"You better behave."

"And we mean it."

"You'll get us all in trouble, Ashido."

"Okay, okay…I'll behave."

"You better."

"Don't you make Deku upset."

"And that is that."

"Okay…"

-x-

Much later, the time now is 18:30, and the scene shifts at the onsen area of the inn, where the girls are having a good time soaking in, and they felt refreshed as the warm waters soothed their skins, and they felt that they have a very good privacy, as they noted that Mineta once attempted to try peeking on the girls during the training camp forest.

Utsushimi blinked her eyes at hearing this and asked who Mineta is, and when told, she finally recalled the student, and there she is told about Mineta's bad habits and his constant attempts to peek at the girls at every chance he gets, from the locker room up to the point when he tricked the girls into wearing skimpy cheerleader outfits during the UA Sports Festival.

Utsushimi recalled that scene when she saw it on TV and giggled a bit upon realizing why the Class 1-A girls wore them on live TV, though Yaoyorozu told her that it was one of the most embarrassing moment in her life and felt guilty in dragging her female classmates into the mess, though Utsushimi said that this is okay as this gave the girls a good amount of exposure, reasoning that a bit of exposure would be a good way to garner attention.

The Class 1-A girls, save for Hatsume and Kyoka, however, begged to differ.

"I don't mind the attention…but wearing those cheerleader uniforms…"

"That Mineta really tricked us."

"Yeah. We ended up getting embarrassed."

"Really? You girls looked cool…and cute…in those outfits…"

"Please…don't remind us of that…"

"Yaoyorozu's right…"

"It's really embarrassing."

"…"

By then Hatsume grinned and said that she will make an invention that will protect the girls' chastity, but Kyoka, covered Hatsume's mouth, telling her not to say it so loudly as they can be heard by guys at the other side, which Yaoyorozu nodded and told Hatsume that there is no need for that, though Hatsume said that it is a must due to her talent as an inventor.

However, Uraraka and Kyoka urged Hatsume to put aside the inventions for now, fearing that something might go wrong given what happened earlier in the day where Izuku nearly FAINTED from the embarrassment he underwent.

"Er…please don't."

"Save that for later."

"Once we get back to UA…"

"Eh? But I'm sure I can make BABIES…"

"Please don't!"

"For the sake of enjoying our stay here…"

"Think about the other people here…"

"…"

Amid the girls' rather loud discussion, it did not reached to prying ears, as the scene shifts at the other side of the wall, where Izuku is there, alone and sighed as he heard the discussion, and yet he can relate to the girls' plight after recalling the sports festival where Mineta and Kaminari duped the girls into wearing the cheerleader outfits just for the two boys to visually ogle the girls.

Midoriya is also glad that Kaminari and Mineta are not here, as they would surely berate him for the ACCIDENTAL EXPOSURE he got during Hatsume's massager demonstration and that if Mineta were here he would surely make another attempt to go over the wall and peek on the girls, and he knew there's no stopping him this time.

Izuku wished that Mineta would stop his perverted habits and become a role models where aspiring heroes-to-be would look up to him in a positive way and that Mineta would become a respected hero that would also attract girls without the innuendo.

-x-

At Heights Alliance, the scene shifts at the dining hall where Mineta, Kaminari, Hanta Sero and Tenya Iida are having dinner, and while chatting, Mineta sneezed all of the sudden, causing food to spill out from his nostrils, which caused an awkward moment and for Iida to berate Mineta for his BAD MANNERS, which Mineta said he could not help it.

Sero grinned and said that there's a saying that when a person sneezed so suddenly, it means that someone is talking about that person, and he guessed that someone is talking about Mineta, which Iida and Kaminari wondered who, though Iida believed that if that is true, then it must be the girls, as they were constantly victims of Mineta's perverted schemes, which Sero snickered.

Mineta defended himself and said he's not that kind of person, but Iida pointed out the things he did, such as tricking the girls into wearing those skimpy cheerleader uniforms at the Sports Festival and his attempts to climb the wall of the onsen during the training camp forest exercise, where Kaminari and Sero snickered louder as they told him that he's already busted.

"Sorry to say, Mineta…"

"You're an open book."

"Too bad your attempts always failed."

"At least you do get a bit of paradise."

"Maybe next time."

"Yeah, when there is no one else to stop you…"

"Provided that the girls haven't beaten you up…"

"Ha-ha-ha…"

Mineta puffed as Iida began giving him a stern lecture and tells him to quit his bad habits if he wants the girls to respect him and not detest him, and Mineta just ignored Iida as he felt that the sermon is just a waste of time.

"As a student of UA, you must become a respectable role model!"

"…"

"You should stop peeking at girls!"

"…"

"Put a stop to your perverted fantasies!"

"…"

"or else the girls will hate you for life!"

"…"

-x-

Back at the inn at Kyoto, the girls have just finished their hot springs bath and are preparing for dinner as Yaoyorozu and Uraraka are preparing the food, and minutes later all is set, and there Yaoyorozu tells Uraraka to call Midoriya and tell him that dinner is ready, which she nodded and went to the room where he is staying, and found him putting on his shirt.

There she told Midoriya that dinner is ready and he is the only one that the others are waiting, and Midoriya nodded and said that he will be there shortly which she smiled and said that things are generally peaceful, which he noted and said that he is glad things turn out okay.

"Yeah…it's peaceful that you can enjoy the day and night."

"So feeling better now, Deku?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry about earlier…"

"It's fine, Uraraka."

"Better hurry. Dinner is being served."

"Okay."

"Good."

After that, Izuku and Uraraka went to the dining hall to join the others, where they are already on their seats and waved at him, saying that dinner is ready and he should tucker in, which he smiled and said that he is ready, and so Utsushimi and the UA students began dining, and everyone were chatting happily until Hatsume said that she has come up with a very interesting invention.

This however, caused the others to panic, as Uraraka and Kyoka held onto Hatsume, restraining her as they feared that another unfortunate incident might happen again, and saw Izuku trembling in fear, and the two girls told Hatsume to save the demonstration once they get back to UA High so that the gadgets she wanted to test would be tested in a safer way and not cause another embarrassment for Izuku.

"Sorry, Hatsume…"

"No demonstrations tonight."

"We want to enjoy the night with no incident."

"And for Midoriya's safety."

"Please…for Deku's sake…"

"But…but…my BABIES…"

"When we get back to UA, then we will see it."

"Yeah…no rush."

"Pretty please…?"

Yaoyorozu sighed as the dining hall became unexpectedly loud as Hatsume insisted that her gadgets are hazard-free whilst Uraraka and Kyoka said that they are not, while Izuku hurriedly finished his food as he wants to escape from Hatsume's WRATH. Utsushimi blinked her eyes at seeing the lively scene and asked Ashido if her classmates are like this, which Ashido grinned and said it is.

She also pointed out that life at UA is a lot of fun, and said that if Utsushimi were a UA student then she would experience such fun environment, which Utsushimi wondered if she were to transfer schools, as she felt a bit envious at seeing how much fun the UA students are having.

After several minutes, dinner ended and everyone leaves for their rooms. As Midoriya went to his room's bathroom to shower, the scene shifts at the girls' room, where Ashido took out a small box that contains a deck of cards and said that they are going to play a card game which she said it will be a fun one, which the others stared in curiosity.

As the girls are considering it, Ashido looked around and felt that playing a game here might be boring and then came up with a way, and after telling the others, the girls, save of Hatsume and Utsushimi, stared in surprise after being told, and asked Ashido if she is sure about this, which she grinned and nodded, saying that this will make things more exciting.

Ashido said that they should play the card game at Izuku's room and invite him to join, and promised that this will be a very fun game.

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as comedy dominated most in this chapter…while some of the boys of Class 1-A makes a a small appearance, while the girls tried to keep Hatsume from making an invention out of fear that it might go out of control and that Izuku might become a victim once more…

And the titular game is about to commence…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The gang gets to play a game of TRUTH OR DARE…with Midoriya invited and that's where things get to a SIZZLING start…

See you in six weeks (probably around the end of January or early February of 2020)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	13. Truth or Dare

_**Izuku's Truth or Dare**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here our heroes are enjoying their stay at the inn, where hilarity will commence in a while as Izuku and the girls are about to commence the titular game…and that's where Midoriya would find himself getting roped in…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 13: Truth or Dare_**

Minutes later, the girls went to Midoriya's rented room, and looked around, seeing that the coast is clear, and they wondered if he is not around, but Ashido said that they should wait for him here and do some activities to kill some time so that they will not get too bored while waiting for him, which Uraraka asked if this is okay and Ashido smiled and said it is okay, since they came here to invite him to join the girls in playing a card game.

"Sure, it's fine."

"But Ashido-san…"

"Don't worry. Midoriya won't mind."

"Really…?"

"Yup. We're here to invite him, so nothing is wrong here."

"I don't know…"

"Don't worry, Uraraka."

"…"

Hatsume grinned as she rubbed her hands, excited that she would use this opportunity to showcase her latest inventions, but the other girls (save for Yaoyorozu and Utsushimi) held her tightly and urges her not to show any CRAZY inventions for tonight, fearing that any unexpected accidents might HURT Midoriya in more than one way.

Hatsume defended herself and said that she has learned from her mistakes and assured to them that this time there will be no screw-ups, but the girls held her firmly and urges her to forgo the demonstrations until returning to UA High.

"No!"

"No inventions tonight!"

"Anything but that!"

"Don't do it!"

"Pretty please?"

"For Midoriya's sake…don't!"

"Please don't!"

"Just for tonight…"

Utsushimi sweat-dropped and asked Yaoyorozu is the students at UA High are always like that, as she pointed to Hatsume, and Yaoyorozu said that not all are like that, but admitted that there are some who are perverted and tells her to avoid a CERTAIN SOMEONE who has a knack for SEXY girls, which Utsushimi raised her eyebrow in curiosity.

It turns out that Yaoyorozu is referring to Mineta, as Yaoyorozu mentally recalled that he and Kaminari accused Midoriya of VISUALLY OOGLING with a NAKED Utsushimi (unknown to Yaoyorozu and the rest of UA and other participating hero-based high schools, the Camie Utsushimi that participated is actually **Himiko Toga** in disguise) at the recent event where their actions would determine whether they are qualified to get their provisional hero license.

Yaoyorozu is polite enough to consider Utsushimi's feelings and opted not to tell her about it and reiterated that Utsushimi be careful whenever she pays UA High a visit.

"Really?"

"Yes, Utsushimi-san."

"Minoru Mineta…huh?"

"Yes, he's the shortest boy in our class…his hair is in the shape of black balls…"

"Hmm…okay."

"Just be careful. He can strike you in a perverted way anytime…anywhere."

"Okay, thanks."

"…"

-x-

At Heights Alliance, the scene shifts at the dining area, where Mineta sneezes, and the rest of Class 1-A berated him for sneezing without covering his nose and mouth, as rice and other food got scattered, and as Mineta apologizes, Kamianri joked that someone is talking about him and wondered who is talking about Mineta.

Sero snickered as he felt that Midoriya is having fun after (through unknown means) recalling that he got intel that Midoriya is currently at Kyoto, with the girls of Class 1-A and Utsushimi and Hatsume, and he mentioned that this was Midoriya's night now that he can see the girls in summer attire along with the fact that there is an onsen there.

Mineta and Kaminari stared wide-eyed in disbelief at hearing this and began to complain about why Midoriya is always lucky in hogging the girls, and they plan on berating him for leaving him and Kaminari out of this matter.

"Midoriya?"

"Seriously?"

"That bastard! He's so lucky!"

"Why does he always hog the girls for himself!"

"It's so unfair!"

"That guy is really lucky!"

"We ought to do something!"

"I agree!"

Iida stood up and told his two classmates to knock it off and finish their food, while the rest of Class 1-A (save for Bakugo, Tokoyami and Todoroki) sweat-dropped, wondering if what Sero said is true about Midoriya spending the days at Kyoto with the girls, as they are sure that Midoriya is not that kind of a person who would find himself being a harem-type character.

"Midoriya…"

"Is Sero telling the truth…?"

"I don't think Midoriya is a kind of guy…"

"Yeah, he's really shy when it comes to girls."

"Looks like Mineta and Kaminari are overreacting…"

"They shouldn't envy Midoriya like that."

"I agree…those two are acting too petty."

"Yeah…"

-x-

Back at Kyoto, the scene shifts at the inn, where Midoriya emerged from the bathroom, where it turns out that he just took a shower, and is surprised to see the girls, and there Ashido waved at him and invited him to join them in having a card game, which he politely accepted, seeing that there is nothing else he can do at this time.

Midoriya is only in his shorts and as he is about to do something, his cellphone rang and he answered it, where the caller turns out to be Mineta, and there he demanded an explanation from Midoriya on why he gets to hog all the girls there at Kyoto, and Midoriya stared in surprise, as he wondered how Mineta found out about this and had to repel the accusations hurled against him.

"Whoa!"

"Tell me, Midoriya! How did you do it? How were you able to hog the girls all by yourself?"

"What?"

"Did you use a love potion or something?"

"You're crazy, Mineta!"

"You sure fooled me and Kaminari! You're the king of the harem!"

"You got the wrong idea!"

"You can't fool me!"

The girls (save for Kendo, Hatsume and Utsushimi) stared in dismay as they couldn't believe that Mineta would rant at Midoriya for something that shallow, while Hatsume just smirked as she finds it a bit entertaining, and there Kendo asked Yaoyorozu for confirmation as she heard some accounts about Mineta being perverted and all, which Yaoyorozu nodded, then advised her to fight back should Mineta tries to make a move on her.

Kendo stared as she felt worried for she never thought that Mineta would this bad, and wondered how and why UA allowed someone as perverted like Mineta enrolled here and why he ended up in 1-A, which Yaoyorozu said she wish she knew the answer.

"Really, why did he end up in your class?"

"I wish I knew…"

"Hmm…"

"Kendo?"

"Glad he didn't end up in my class…"

"Yeah, good thing for you and class 1-B."

"Still…"

"Believe me, I wish Mineta would change for the better…"

The hilarity further ensue as Kaminari is now talking to Midoriya and demanded to know the SECRET on how Midoriya is able to spend time with the girls in private, and Midoriya became a bit flustered and instinctively rebutted the misunderstanding while defending himself from the accusations from Kaminari and Mineta.

"Whoa! Kaminari!"

"Tell me, Midoriya! You heard what Mineta said! How did you do it? How were you able to spend time with the girls and have them all by yourself?"

"What?"

"Did you use a hypnosis or something?"

"You're crazy, Mineta!"

"You sure fooled me! I misjudged you, you smooth-talking, curly-haired bastard!"

"You got the wrong idea!"

"You can't fool me! I'm betting your fantasizing them in your room!"

The call was suddenly cut, and Midoriya wondered what just happened, and the scene shifts at the Class 1-A dorm, where it turns out that Eraser Head uses his cloth to turn off the phone and made an intimidating aura which scares Mineta and Kaminari. Eraser Head told the two boys to behave themselves while in front of the dining table as it would leave a BAD TASTE for their classmates who are also dining.

He also told the two boys that just because Midoriya is said to be somewhere with the girls of Class 1-A doesn't mean that Midoriya would become a HAREM KING, thus he sternly told the two boys to stop berating their classmate and mind their own business. Mineta and Kaminari fearfully nodded as Eraser Head told the two to clear the dishes if they are finished eating.

"Y-yes, sir!"

"We'll do it!"

"We'll behave!"

"Just don't scare us!"

"We'll leave Midoriya alone!"

"Promise!"

"We'll be good!"

"We will!"

As Eraser Head left, the remaining boys sweat-dropped, and Iida berated the two for this and urged them to behave at once and not cause another silly uproar, which Mineta and Kaminari were too spooked to reply, for they are terrified at how Eraser Head spooked them in a surprising manner.

"You two should be ashamed!"

"…"

"…"

"Now Eraser Head is pissed at you!"

"…"

"…"

"So you two better behave!"

"…"

"…"

Back at the inn, Midoriya sighed as he is glad that the call was cut and there Yaoyorozu told him not to mind what Mineta said, which he nodded, and there Ashido playfully took out a box of playing cards and invited Midoriya to join them, saying that this will be a fun game that he would enjoy, which he wondered if this is okay, and asked Ashido if she is sure.

"Midoriya-kun...come and join us!"

"Me?"

"Yes...we're playing a card game..."

"Er…is it okay?"

"Sure it's okay…it's just us. Why not sit down with us while you cover yourself with your towel?"

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yes...the others won't mind, right, guys?"

"…"

Midoriya was unsure how to reply, but Yaoyorozu, Uraraka, Kyoka, Kendo, Hatsume and Utsushimi smiled and tells Midoriya to join in on the fun, saying that this is a good time to relax as they get together at an event like this.

"Come, Midoriya-kun!"

"Join us!"

"Yeah, join us!"

"It'll be fun!"

"Don't be shy."

"Come on!"

"You'll enjoy it."

"Yeah!"

Hearing this, Midoriya felt at ease and nodded, and there he is told that they will be playing a card game here inside his room, which he stared a bit as Ashido took out the cards, and explained the mechanics of the game, in which each of the players will pick a card, and the one who has the highest score ranking, with the Ace being the highest, and 2 being the lowest, would make the one with the lowest card ranking choose either truth or dare.

Ashido further explained that if the loser chooses TRUTH, he/she must tell the truth depending on the question given, or DARE, which he/she must do whatever task he/she is ordered to. Kendo and Hatsume seemed to like the idea and said this would be fun, and there Ashido shuffles the card, and then laid it on the floor, where everyone sat on the floor, and are told to pick a card.

The tenagers then picked a card, and they slowly revealed which score they received, and once revealed it showed a varying reaction from the teens, as the cards are revealed:

Midoriya – 7

Uraraka – 3

Yaoyorozu – 6

Kendo – 9

Ashido – Jack

Kyoka – 8

Hatsume - 10

Utsushimi – 5

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as comedy dominated most in this chapter…while some of the boys of Class 1-A makes a small appearance, while the girls tried to keep Hatsume from making an invention out of fear that it might go out of control and that Izuku might become a victim once more…

And the titular game is about to commence…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The gang gets to play a game of TRUTH OR DARE…with Midoriya invited and that's where things get to a SIZZLING start…

See you in six weeks (probably around the end of February of Early March)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	14. Truth or Dare part 2

_**Izuku's Truth or Dare**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

**_Okay, managed to finish this chapter sooner than expected, thus I'll be uploading this chapter ahead of the deadline I made, so here it is…_**

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here our heroes are enjoying their stay at the inn, where hilarity will commence in a while as Izuku and the girls are about to commence the titular game…and that's where Midoriya would find himself getting roped in…much to his dismay…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 14: Truth or Dare part 2_**

The scene shifts at the inn, where you can see that the girls are inside Midoriya's rented room, where the teen boy is being told that they are going to have a game here and invited him to join in, which he appeared hesitant at first, but Ashido assured to her classmate that everything will be fine, as she promised that the game they are about to have will be fun.

Hearing this, Midoriya felt at ease and nodded, and there he is told that they will be playing a card game here inside his room, which he stared a bit as Ashido took out the cards, and explained the mechanics of the game, in which each of the players will pick a card, and the one who has the highest score ranking, with the Ace being the highest, and 2 being the lowest, would make the one with the lowest card ranking choose either truth or dare.

Ashido further explained that if the loser chooses TRUTH, he/she must tell the truth depending on the question given, or DARE, which he/she must do whatever task he/she is ordered to. Kendo and Hatsume seemed to like the idea and said this would be fun, with Kendo feeling interested while Hatsume grinned as she would use DARE to make Midoriya do as she wishes.

Midoriya sweat-dropped as he saw Hatsume staring at him while grinning and he asked her if there is something she need, all she did is grin while thinking of what DARE would she do if she gets the chance of making him do as she want.

This made him feel worried as he wondered what she has in store, and asked Hatsume if there is something she need, but all she did was grin while staring at him..

"Um…"

"…"

"Hatsume-san…"

"…"

"Is there…something wrong…?"

"…"

"Er…Hatsume-san…you're making me nervous…"

"…"

Uraraka noticed it and became worried as well, while feeling jealous as she sensed that Hatsume has something DEVIOUS in mind. Yaoyorozu sweat-dropped as she felt like seeing this scenario before in a TV show, and Kendo whispered to her and asked what is wrong, and there Yaoyorozu told her what she is thinking, and Kendo sweat-dropped as she feels sorry for Midoriya as she felt that he is like a main anime character being besieged by female characters like in a harem-type anime show.

"I see."

"Somehow I sympathize with Midoriya-san."

"Yeah. Even though he looked cool, he's really modest."

"Right."

"Guess Class 1-A is lucky to have him, Yaoyorozu-san."

"I suppose you're correct, Kendo."

"So now he'll just have to play along."

"Right."

By then, the game commences as Ashido shuffles the card, and then laid it on the floor, where everyone sat on the floor, and are told to pick a card.

The teenagers then picked a card, and they slowly revealed which score they received, and once revealed it showed a varying reaction from the teens, as the cards are revealed:

Midoriya – 7

Uraraka – 3

Yaoyorozu – 6

Kendo – 9

Ashido – Jack

Kyoka – 8

Hatsume - 10

Utsushimi – 5

Uraraka stared in dismay as the card she got is the lowest, and Ashido revealed hers, thus Ashido would be the one to make Uraraka choose either truth or dare. As the rest watches on, Uraraka thought carefully and in the end she decided to choose DARE as a safety measure knowing that Ashido would take advantage if she were to chose TRUTH.

Ashido asked Uraraka if she is sure, and the latter nodded without question.

"So you choose DARE, Uraraka?"

"Yeah!"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!"

"And you won't change your mind?"

"Nope!"

"Okay then…"

"…"

Grinning, Ashido tells Uraraka the dare: she will KISS Midoriya. Uraraka stared wide-eyed at hearing this, and Yaoyorozu wondered at first, but then tells Uraraka that what Ashido meant is a peck on a cheek , and has no meaning to it, which Uraraka felt at ease, thinking it is just a kiss on the cheek.

However, Ashido grinned and said that the kiss has to be a lip contact, causing Uraraka and Midoriya to blush deeply at hearing this and they asked Ashido if she is serious, which the pink-skinned girl grinned.

"Eh?"

"A kiss on the lips?"

"That's right!"

"Ashido! What are you thinking?"

"You can't be serious!"

"A dare is a dare. You chose it, Uraraka, so you'll have to comply."

"…"

"…"

"So go do the dare, please."

Asui realized that Ashido has been aiming for this just to tease Uraraka, and she approached her and whispered to her, saying that it is just a kiss and nothing more and urges her to go along with it so that they can proceed to the next round.

The other girls told Uraraka and Midoriya to be a sport as it is just a dare and there is nothing harmful in it, and the two teens hesitantly went closer, and Midoriya apologized to Uraraka for this, and the blushing girl said it is okay, though she is stammering just like him.

"S-sorry, Uraraka-san…"

"…"

"I…"

"It's okay, Deku…"

"R-really..?"

"Y-yeah…"

"O-okay…here…goes…"

"…"

After that, Midoriya and Uraraka went closer and carefully kissed each other on the lips, a simple peck and that was it. The two teens went back to sitting down, blushing hard, and Reiko and Kendo tells Uraraka not to feel ashamed as it is just a dare and its part of the fun game, which Uraraka just nodded at the friendly comments from the two Class 1-B schoolmates.

After that, Ashido tells the others to pick another card, and they all did so, where each of them revealed the card they received, which are:

Midoriya – 6

Uraraka – Queen

Yaoyorozu – 5

Kendo – 3

Ashido – 8

Kyoka – 4

Hatsume - 9

Utsushimi – 7

As Ashido sighed, she stared in surprise as Uraraka showed her card, and is grinning like a PSYCHOPATHIC villain and she tells her that Kendo is the one with the low score, but Uraraka grinned wider as she asks Kendo what will it be: TRUTH or DARE.

Kendo thought carefully and chose DARE, and a grinning Uraraka tells Kendo the dare: flick her fingers on Ashido's nose.

The other girls blinked their eyes at what they heard, and as Ashido smiled and said it's fine, Uraraka told Kendo that she will be using her Quirk to do that, and Kendo sweat-dropped at hearing this, and Ashido stared in worry, guessing what Uraraka has in mind. Kendo asked Uraraka if she is sure, and is told that she is.

"Er…Uraraka-san…?"

"**Do the dare, Kendo-san.**"

"Are you sure…?"

"**Yes.**"

"…"

"**Do it.**"

"Um…Uraraka-san…"

"**Now.**"

Asui guessed what Uraraka's intention is, and mentally felt sorry for Ashido, as Kendo hesitantly activated her Quirk and tells Ashido that it is nothing personal, and flicked her fingers on Ashido's nose, and as Ashido, now sporting a swelling nose, distributed the cards and the others took it and slowly revealed the numbers they received:

Midoriya – 3

Uraraka – 8

Yaoyorozu – 7

Kendo – 5

Ashido – 4

Kyoka – 2

Hatsume - 6

Utsushimi – 10

Kyoka sighed in dismay at the fact that she drew the lowest number and there Utsushimi asks her what would she choose, and Kyoka thought carefully and decided to choose truth, and there Utsushimi asks her what was Kyoka's MOST EMBARASSING MOMENT inside UA High, which Yaoyorozu and Asui thought, and assumed that Kyoka would answer it by saying that she had to wear the cheerleader uniform during the Sports Festival.

A blushing Kyoka took a deep breath and said that the most embarrassing thing that happened in UA is facing third year student **Mirio Togata**. Utsushimi heard about Togata and is curious about why Kyoka stated that facing Togata is the most embarrassing.

Blushing further, Kyoka told Utsushimi the reason why, in which during the sparring lessons, Togata uses his Quirk, Permeation, and along the way, his clothes fell off and Kyoka saw Togata's penis in full view, causing her to scream out in embarrassment, and that was the most embarrassing moment that happened to her inside UA.

The girls of Class 1-B stared wide-eyed at hearing this and asked Yaoyorozu if this is true, and the Class 1-A rep confirmed it, which made Kendo and the other girls stare in awe, as they get to hear this about a third year student who is said to be close to being the # 1 hero.

"Mirio Togata…"

"Third year student…"

"So he's the one I heard about…"

"The closest to being the Number one hero…"

"And he has a Quirk like that?"

"So that's why Jiro-san is too embarrassed to tell her embarrassing moment…"

"Fell sorry for her…"

"Yeah…"

Kyoka blushed further as she is forced to recall THAT moment, and Ashido teases Kyoka, saying that she has to deal with the fact that she would get to see more naked male bodies in the future, and Kyoka berated her for that, and Yaoyorozu stepped in and urges Kyoka to calm down and telling Ashido to stop teasing her classmate.

"Ashido-san!"

"Yes?"

"Stop teasing Jiro-san."

"Oops."

"It's not nice to make fun of her involving THAT."

"Okay, okay…"

"Now let's proceed to the next round."

"Sure, sure."

As cooler heads prevailed, Ashido distributed the cards again, and as the others picked it, they revealed the number they received which are:

Midoriya – 2

Uraraka – 3

Yaoyorozu – 4

Kendo – 5

Ashido – King

Kyoka – 6

Hatsume - 7

Utsushimi – 8

Midoriya sighed as he drew the lowest number and there Ashido asked him what his choice would be, and the only boy in this room thought carefully and decided to choose dare, as he feared that if he choose truth, Ashido might ask him something that might compromise him, like asking what kind of Quirk he got and all, and tells Ashido his choice would be dare and nothing more.

As the girls wondered what Ashido has in store, a grinning Ashido rubbed her hands and told Midoriya the dare: STRIP NAKED. Nothing left in is body. For the duration of the game.

Midoriya stared wide-eyed at hearing this, and so are the other girls, as they find it too much yet Ashdo stated that a dare is a dare, yet Yaoyorozu and Uraraka asked Ashido if she is serious about this, which she nodded and said this is just for fun and there is nothing bad about it.

"Ashido!"

"Ashido-san…what are you…?"

"Huh? A dare is a dare."

"By making him strip naked?"

"And Deku will stay like that till the game ends?"

"Yup."

"Isn't that too much?"

"Deku will be…"

"Oh, don't worry. it's just us. And besides, we're inside his room, so it's private."

Midoriya is blushing hard at the situation he is in, as the dare requires him to take off all of his clothes and sit here naked in front of the girls. He now regretted choosing the dare and should have opted for truth instead. He is now in a pinch.

* * *

**_To Be Continued... _**

Hope you liked this chapter, as the titular game has commenced, and things went well for a while but it looks like Ashido is enjoying the game the most, as she gets to force Uraraka to do a dare, but Uraraka got her revengeas she makes Kendo do the dare at Ashido's expense.

Comedy momentarily dominated most in this chapter…and now Midoriya is set to get embroiled in something…sexy…as he chose dare and Ashido makes him do the dare…this will set up the more ecchi moments in the next chapters…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The game of TRUTH OR DARE continues…with Midoriya forced to do the dare…and some of his female classmates would take ADVANTAGE, resulting in some ecchi moments…

See you in six weeks (probably around the end of February of Early March)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	15. Truth or Dare part 3

_**Izuku's Truth or Dare**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here our heroes are enjoying their stay at the inn, where hilarity continues as Izuku and the girls are currently playing the titular game…and here Midoriya would find himself getting roped in…much to his dismay…as he gets more than he would bargain for…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 15: Truth or Dare part 3_**

The scene shows that Kyoka is embarrassed at the fact that she had to tell the TRUTH, in which she is forced to admit her embarrassing moment by revealing that she freaked out upon seeing Mirio Togata's BARE CROTCH during an exercise a few days before the internship, which made Utsushimi curious, and seeing that Kyoka is beginning to buck, Yaoyorozu told Ashido to drop it out of consideration.

"Ashido!"

"Huh?"

"You should stop right there."

"Eh? Why?"

"Be considerate to Jiro-san's feelings."

"Aw, come on."

"I mean it."

"Fine…"

Sighing, Ashido distributed the cards again, and as the others picked it, they revealed the number they received which are:

Midoriya – 2

Uraraka – 3

Yaoyorozu – 4

Kendo – 5

Ashido – King

Kyoka – 6

Hatsume - 7

Utsushimi – 8

Midoriya sighed as he drew the lowest number and there Ashido asked him what his choice would be, and the only boy in this room thought carefully in which he had to think of something to avoid any COMPLICATION, and decided to choose DARE, as he feared that if he choose TRUTH, Ashido might ask him something that might compromise him, like asking what kind of Quirk he possess and all, which would lead to situations that might arouse suspicions about his Quirk, One-for-All, and he decided to tell Ashido his choice would be DARE and nothing more.

"Um…"

"So, Midoriya…what will it be?"

"I…"

"Hmm…?"

"I choose DARE."

"Really? And that's final?"

"Yeah."

"Okie-dokie…"

As the girls wondered what Ashido has in store, seeing that Midoriya choose the DARE, a grinning Ashido rubbed her hands and told Midoriya the dare: STRIP NAKED. Nothing left in is body. For the duration of the game.

Midoriya stared wide-eyed at hearing this, and so are the other girls, as they find it too much yet Ashido stated that a dare is a dare, yet Yaoyorozu and Uraraka asked Ashido if she is serious about this, which she nodded and said this is just for fun and there is nothing bad about it.

"Ashido!"

"Ashido-san…what are you…?"

"Huh? What?"

"Are you forcing Midoriya by making him strip naked?"

"And Deku will stay like that till the game ends?"

"Yup. A dare is a dare. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Isn't that too much?"

"Deku will be…"

"Yeah, he might end up getting embarrassed…!"

Midoriya is blushing hard at the situation he is in, as the dare requires him to take off all of his clothes and sit here naked in front of the girls. He now regretted choosing the dare and should have opted for truth instead. He is now in a pinch as he felt he could not back out on this.

Utsushimi decided to diffuse the tension by saying that this is just a game, and everyone should be a good sport, reasoning that they are inside the rented room where Midoriya is staying and said that this is just for fun, so there should be no hard feelings, which somewhat worked, seeing that Utsushimi is right about this and decided not to make a big issue out of it.

Utsushimi smiled while nodding her head, and Midoriya hesitantly nodded as he slowly took off his shirt, then his shorts and brief, and stood naked before the girls. The girls stared wide-eyed as they saw their male classmate naked, and noted that his crotch is FULLY SHAVED. Kyoka used her willpower to the max not to freak out aloud, while Yaoyorozu and Uraraka blushed deeply.

Hatsume giggled at this while Utsushimi stared intently at the boy's crotch area, as she finds him…sexy, and then she saw a grinning Hatsume and she asked her if she has something in mind for Midoriya, in which Hatsume said it inspires her to come up with new inventions that would fit Midoriya, and Utsushimi smiled seeing that the Support Course at UA can be interesting at times.

"Really, Hatsume?"

"Yes…imagine…I can invent and create tons of BABIES…oh yes…I'm so pumped up!"

"My…so the support course is really interesting…"

"Hee-hee-hee…"

"Maybe I should've go for UA instead of Shiketsu High…"

"You can transfer here if you like…I can make lots of BABIES for Midoriya…"

"I'll think about it…"

"Hee-hee…"

Asui noticed that Ashido is snickering and she asked her if she is aiming for this all along, which Ashido deny it, and Asui noted that she is acting quite perverted and wondered if she is INFECTED by Mineta's influence, which she denied it, saying she would never stoop to Mineta's level.

"Eh? No way!"

"Really, Mina-chan?"

"Of course!"

"I wonder. Your behavior mirrored that of Mineta-chan…"

"Come on…I'd never stoop to Mineta's level!"

"I don't know…"

"Really! I'm not a maniac like Mineta!"

"Who knows…"

-x-

At Height's Alliance, the scene shifts to the living room, where most of the boys are watching cable TV, in which they are currently watching WWE Smackdown Live, and in the midst of it, Mineta sneezed, and the rest of the boys jokingly stated that this is the second time that he sneezed, and hinted that someone is talking about him, which Mineta said it could be just a coincidence.

Iida then sternly told Mineta that the ones talking about Mineta are probably the girls of Class 1-A, as they are still pissed at him for his constant attempts to peek at the girls, especially at the bathroom and at the onsen, which the others agreed, and they jokingly said that the girls are probably plotting to get revenge on Mineta once they come back from their vacation.

"Oh boy, Mineta…"

"You ought to prepare yourself…"

"I'm betting that the girls are cooking up something…"

"And now you're due is about to be given…"

"So prepare yourself, Mineta…"

"Your summer memories are about to become MEMORABLE…"

"Say your prayers…"

"You'll be needing it…"

Mineta became terrified as he thinks that his classmates mean it, but Shota Aizawa came and told the class not to stay up late and they should head to their rooms soon, which the boys nodded, saying that they will finish watching the show.

Iida assured to Aizawa that he will see to it that his classmates won't do anything foolish in this time of the night, and the pro hero/homeroom teacher of Class 1-A told Iida to make sure that there will not be any foolishness within the dorm, especially when Mineta is concerned, which Iida nodded and said that everything is under control.

After that, Aizawa left and the boys resumed watching the TV program, and when Sero switched the channel, they accidentally came across a PORN program, and Mineta went HYPER at seeing this, which Sero and Kaminari joined in.

"Oh wow!"

"This is heaven!"

"Now I'm pumped!"

"Hee-hee!"

"What a night!"

"I'll be having sweet dreams!"

"Who cares what the girls are plotting…I'll be having such wonderful memories!"

"Kaminari…bring in some popcorns!"

"Right away!"

Iida blushed and told the trio to switch the channel or else Aizawa would punish the entire class, which Sato, Koda and Shoji urged the three boys to do as Iida, said. Todoroki and Bakugo sighed as they never thought that something like this would happen, and Tokoyami mentally thanked that Midoriya is not here, or else he would be forced to get dragged in by Mineta's antics.

-x-

Back at the inn, Midoriya sat down while using his legs to cover his MODESTY, and mentally urges himself that this is just a game, and he is doing it out of sport, while Ashido began distributing the cards and they picked one, and the results are shown as they revealed their deck.

Midoriya – 4

Uraraka – J

Yaoyorozu – 10

Kendo – 5

Ashido – 6

Kyoka – 2

Hatsume - 9

Utsushimi – 3

Kyoka sighed as she got a low score, and to her relief, Uraraka has the bigger score, and not wanting to embarrass herself, she tells Uraraka that she will choose DARE, and as she stared at Uraraka, Kyoka blinked her eyes as she saw Uraraka displaying a rather MALEVOLENT AURA, and the others noticed it and wondered what is about to happen.

There Uraraka told Kyoka the dare…which is to use her Quirk on Ashido…FULL POWER. Ashido sweat-dropped at this while Kyoka asked Uraraka if she is sure, which she said she is and said that this is a game and everyone should be a sport, though Asui whispered to Yaoyorozu that she sensed that Uraraka is just AVENGING Midoriya, and Yaoyorozu felt that this is the case.

"Oh boy…Mina-chan is in trouble."

"Looks like it."

"Ochako is probably wanting to avenge Midoriya."

"That's what I'm guessing."

"I feel bad for Mina-chan…"

"Somehow I don't feel the same."

"Really?"

"Really."

After that Kyoka approached Ashido and told her not to take it personally, even though Ashido tells Kyoka to be gentle, but then Kyoka uses her Earphone Jack and uses a VERY LOUD sound, which Ashido went rigid before VIBRATING, and after that Kyoka took her seat, smiling a bit, while Ashido was shivering a bit, and Asui asked her if she is okay, though she is too dazed to respond.

After that, they waited for a moment before Ashido recovered, and she distributed the cards again, and after picking one they revealed their deck, which gave another differing results.

Midoriya – 4

Uraraka – 5

Yaoyorozu – 6

Kendo – 7

Ashido – Queen

Kyoka – 3

Hatsume - 2

Utsushimi – 9

Hatsume did not feel disappointed and said she is ready, and as Ashido asked what Hatsume would choose, the pink-haired Support Course student said she will choose DARE, and there Ashido thought of something and grinned, as she came up with something based on what she saw the other day, and there she told Hatsume the DARE.

Hatsume giggled when told that the dare would be doing a BODY SEARCH on Midoriya like what she did when he went to her for measurement regarding the size of his hero costume. Uraraka stared wide-eyed at this while Yaoyorozu and Kyoka sweat-dropped as they wondered what Hatsume would do, and as they stared at Midoriya they saw him blushing deeply and the two girls whispered, saying that Ashido has seemingly gotten naughtier than before.

"Oh my…"

"It's either I'm seeing things or Ashido is getting bolder…"

"I was thinking about the same thing…"

"Somehow I feel bad about Midoriya…"

"Me too."

"Still…I hope he hang in there."

"Yes. there's no telling when he would buck in to pressure…"

"…"

Sighing, Midoriya stood up as Hatsume went behind him and began touching his back, doing a body search like she did to him before (see **My Hero Academia episode 52**), and the teen boy blushed deeper, as Hatsume is not wearing her gloves, as her bare hands made contact with his skin, and as her hands touched his bare back and chest, something UNEXPECTED happened.

Uraraka, Yaoyorozu, Kyoka and Kendo stared wide-eyed, as they saw Midoriya's penis slowly RISING UP, and hardened till it reached FULL STRENGTH, and now the boy is getting aroused, which made him feel more awkward. Utsushimi stared curiously at the boy's erection, while Asui sighed as she feels sympathy towards her male classmate.

Hatsume is seemingly unaware of this as she is busy doing a body search on his back and lower legs, and when she went in front of him, she touched his chest and stomach in a way that is bordering on inspection, and when she knelt down, she is facing the boy's organ, which was pointing straight at her. Midoriya blushed deeper while Hatsume grinned, as her naked hands began to INSPECT the boy's organ in a rather curious way.

His body reacted as his penis was touched by Hatsume, as Midoriya felt arousal as his organ throbbed at every touch she made, and he is worried what might happen next, as Hatsume continue to touch the boy's throbbing penis. By then Ashido told Hatsume that time is up, and the pink-haired girl did not mind it as she felt satisfied in her DARE.

Midroiya sat down and uses his legs to cover his modesty, as Hatsume and Ashido exchanged HIGH FIVE gestures. Kendo then uses her BIG SISTER aura and told Midoriya not to mind it as this is just for fun and that there is nothing embarrassing or malicious involved, which he smiled and nodded a bit, feeling a bit relieved that Kendo's words made him a bit better, though he still felt embarrassed at what he is experiencing right now.

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the titular game is currently ongoing, things went well for a while but it looks like Ashido is enjoying the game the most, as she gets to goad some of the ones who got a low score to the dare, at the expense of Midoriya, though Uraraka got to avenge Midoriya as she makes Kyoka do the dare at Ashido's expense.

The boys of Class 1-A makes a brief appearance as Mineta sneezed after his name is mentioned by the girls, and got a rather stern sermon from Iida…

And now Midoriya is in a fix after Hatsume did the DARE…especially after undergoing a BODY SEARCH by the support course student…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The game of TRUTH OR DARE continues…in which Midoriya encountered more awkward moments… and soon another UNFORTUNATE participant would be forced to choose TRUTH or DARE…resulting in another ecchi moments…

See you in six weeks (probably around mid-March)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	16. Truth or Dare part 4

_**Izuku's Truth or Dare**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here our heroes are enjoying their stay at the inn, where hilarity continues as Izuku and the girls are currently playing the titular game…and here Midoriya would find himself getting roped in…much to his dismay…as he gets more than he would bargain for…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 16: Truth or Dare part 4_**

The scene shifts at Heights Alliance, where it shows that Aizawa caught the boys of Class 1-A watching a porn program on a channel on the cable TV, and uses his intimidating aura to keep the boys in place and there he interrogated Iida, asking him who started this foolishness, and there Iida said that the three boys switched the channel by accident and saw it, and Iida said he tried everything he could to tell them to stop and switch to a different channel .

Iida also said that the other boys are not involved as they too attempted to dissuade Sero, Mineta and Kaminari from continuing and urged them to stop watching the porn program, which Aizawa stared at the other boys, and they told Aizawa that Iida is telling the truth.

"It's true, sensei."

"We tried to tell the trio to stop, but…"

"They wouldn't listen."

"That's the truth, Aizawa-sensei."

"Even Iida is unable to make them stop."

"We played no part in this, sensei."

"Yeah."

"Really."

Aizawa then glanced at the three boys, who were terrified at being caught and there the Class 1-A homeroom teacher told the three boys that tomorrow they will get detention and will clean the dorm at every corner, which the three boys protested, but Aizawa glared at the trio and puts them in their places, which terrified the trio further.

"What was that?"

"Eeep!"

"Uh…"

"Gulp…"

"Are you three complaining?"

"N-no, sensei."

"Not at all…"

"Heh…"

After that, Aizawa instructed Iida to contact the cable provider and inform the customer service representative about the porn channel; and have it removed, which Iida nodded, and then he told the other boys to go to their rooms and get some rest, and warned them not to try watching the porn channel tonight or there will be HELL to pay.

-x-

At the inn, where the scene shifts at his rented room, Midroiya sat down and uses his legs to cover his modesty, as Hatsume and Ashido exchanged HIGH FIVE gestures. Kendo then uses her BIG SISTER aura and told Midoriya not to mind it as this is just for fun and that there is nothing embarrassing or malicious involved, which he smiled and nodded a bit, feeling a bit relieved that Kendo's words made him a bit better, though he still felt embarrassed at what he is experiencing right now.

As Hatsume smiled naughtily, she did not noticed that Uraraka is glaring at her and is itching to get the next round's higher number so that whoever gets the lowest number, she can use that person's DARE to teach Hatsume a lesson.

Asui noticed it and whispered to Uraraka to calm down, though Uraraka paid no attention as she is busy glaring at the support course student of UA High, marking her as a target for making a PASS at the innocent Midoriya.

"Ochako-chan…"

"…"

"Calm down…"

"…"

"Don't get worked over something like this…"

"…"

"Ochako-chan…"

"…"

Yaoyorozu and Kyoka sweat-dropped as they saw Uraraka glaring at Hatsume, and the two girls realized that Uraraka is taking it too personally and felt that they need to do something to calm her down lest she might start a fight that might ruin the night and Midoriya might get caught in the crossfire should Uraraka loses herself and instigate a brawl.

"Uraraka…"

"What's happening, Yaoyorozu-san?"

"Uraraka is getting pissed at the other girls' antics that involves Midoriya-kun…"

"I see…"

"I got to do something and calm her down…"

"Easy…"

"But…"

"Relax, Yaoyorozu-san…"

Ashido clapped her hands and told the rest that the game will continue and resumed in distributing the cards and they picked one, and the results are shown as they revealed their deck.

Midoriya – 5

Uraraka – 6

Yaoyorozu – 7

Kendo – 8

Ashido – 9

Kyoka – 10

Hatsume - J

Utsushimi – 4

Uraraka sighed in relief seeing that Ashido did not get the highest number, and felt that Midoriya won't be made to take the brunt of Ashido's antics, only to realize that Hatsume might take advantage given the way she makes a PASS at Midoriya when he visited Power Loader's workshop, though she is keeping her fingers crossed that Utsushimi would take the TRUTH seeing that the Shiketsu student does not seemed to have an interest in Midoriya.

Kendo wondered what Hatsume has in mind now that Utsushimi gets to choose either TRUTH or DARE, as this is the first time that Utsushimi gets to choose one, and Kendo whispered to Yaoyorozu, asking for confirmation about Midoriya suffering the brunt of Hatsume's wacky invention testing, which Yaoyorozu confirmed, based on the testimonies of Uraraka and Iida.

The Class Rep of 1-B stared wide-eyed, as she could not believe what she is hearing, and asked Yaoyorozu if she is serious about it, and Yaoyorozu nodded, saying that Midoriya is fortunate that he managed to return to the classroom in ONE PIECE and that she sometimes overheard Iida commenting that he rather see Power Loader than Hatsume, for Midoriya's sake and safety concern, reasoning that he cannot feel safe if Hatsume were to be in charge of distributing support items herself.

"No way…is Hatsume-san…?"

"Based on Iida-kun's testimony…as well as Uraraka-san's…"

"I have no idea…"

"Now you know…"

"I'm surprised that Midoriya did not bear any grudge against Hatsume…"

"Me too. I say it's a miracle…"

"Really?"

"Really."

By then all eyes are on Hatsume, as she asked Utsushimi what would she choose, and the Shiketsu student thought carefully as she is choosing between TRUTH or DARE, which the others sweat-dropped as she took quite long to decide, and noted that she can be quite odd and a bit peculiar, if not a bit overly-ditzy.

After some two minutes, Utsushimi told Hatsume that she will choose DARE. Hatsume grinned and asked Utsushimi if that his her final answer, which a rather innocent Shiketsu student said she is sure and it is final, though she wondered why Hatsume is smirking and looking pleased.

"Yup. I chose DARE."

"You sure that's it?"

"Yup."

"No regrets?"

"Nope."

"Hee-hee…"

"?"

"Now then…"

Midoriya wondered why Hatsume appeared to be pleased by this as the support course student rubbed her hands, and Uraraka slowly felt worried and wondered if Hatsume is planning something that involves Midoriya, and hoped that she is wrong, since there are no support items inside Midoriya's room, yet she could not stay complacent in this.

Asui noticed that Uraraka is looking worried and she asked Uraraka what is the matter, and the flustered Uraraka said it is nothing, which Ashido scooted closer and whispered, asking if Uraraka is worried that Hatsume would CLAIM Midoriya given that his PEE-PEE is STANDING UP, and this made Uraraka blush deeper and elbowed her classmate on her tummy, causing Ashido to gasp for air, and Asui stared in surprise, asking Uraraka why she did that, though Uraraka remained mum on it.

"Ochako-chan?"

"…"

"Why did you elbow Mina-chan?"

"…"

"What's wrong?"

"…"

"Are you okay, Ochako-chan?"

"…"

By then Hatsume told Utsushimi that since she chose DARE, she cannot back out, which the Shiketsu student said it is fine and can accept any dare hurled at her, and the pink-haired support course student snickered as she took out a small packet and told Utsushimi the DARE, in which the Shiketsu student will PUT IT ON Midoriya's organ, which the others blinked their eyes at hearing this, as they wondered what Hatsume meant by that.

Utsushimi then stared at the packet and opened it, in which the contents is revealed, which turn out to be a CONDOM, and Utsushimi smiled, as she finds this DARE exciting, and glanced at Midoriya, who is blushing hard as he realized what Utsushimi is about to do, and the rest of the girls, save for Hatsume and Ashido, stared wide-eyed while blushing.

Uraraka then stood up and questioned Hatsume, demanding what kind of DARE is that, and accuses her of having a PERVERTED motive towards Midoriya, though Asui tried to calm her down as she felt that Uraraka is acting a bit too erratic, seeing that there is nothing extreme about the DARE that Utsushimi is about to do.

"Ochako-chan?"

"You…"

"Calm down, Ochako-chan."

"…"

"What's wrong?"

"Hatsume-san…she's…she's…"

"Easy, Ochako-chan. Calm down…"

"…"

Yaoyorozu stepped in and urges Uraraka to calm down, saying that nothing bad would happen, and Uraraka eventually calmed down, and Utsushimi stepped forward and tells Midoriya to stand up, and assured to him that it is only a DARE and he should be a good sport, which a blushing Midoriya nodded warily, as he stood up while Utsushimi kneels down, staring at the boy's erection, which was FULLY SHAVED.

She commented that it looked CUTE since his crotch is SHAVED, and there she began to put on the condom on Midoriya's penis, feeling it throb harder, and he mentally moaned as the arousal gradually got stronger, as her hands and fingers wrapped around his throbbing organ as the condom is being put on, and soon the condom is placed onto Midoriya's penis, and Utsushimi stared closer, taking a look, seeing that his organ is throbbing and moving a bit upward.

The girls wondered what Utsushimi is up to before she smiled and wrapped her hand around his organ and gently rubbed it back and forth, rubbing it about 10 times before letting go, and went back to her place and sat down, where Hatsume approached Utsushimi and asked how was it, in which the Shiketsu student said that it felt good as she gets to touch a REAL one as opposed to touching a mannequin during Biology class.

"Really?"

"Yup. It felt natural. You know…FULL OF LIFE?"

"Hee-hee…I'm so jealous…"

"If you like, if I ge the highest number and you get the lowest one, ask for the DARe and I might make you dare touch the boy's PEE-PEE even more…"

"Hee-hee…I like that idea…"

"Then keep your fingers crossed…"

"I sure will…"

"Right…"

The two girls snickered while exchanging HIGH-FIVE gestures, and this earned the ire of Uraraka, and she told Ashido to distribute the next set of cards, and Ashido noted the DARK AURA surrounding her classmate and sighed, as Ashido began distributing the cards and they picked one, and the results are shown as they revealed their deck.

Midoriya – 4

Uraraka – J

Yaoyorozu – 9

Kendo – 3

Ashido – 5

Kyoka – 6

Hatsume - 7

Utsushimi – 8

Kendo sighed and opted to choose DARE, as she felt that there is nothing to say if she choose TRUTH, and when she asked Uraraka what DARE would she make, she stared in surprise as she saw Uraraka had an intimidating look, in which she tells Kendo to use her Quirk and do two pairs of karate chops on both Utsushimi and Hatsume.

Utsushimi and Hatsume sweat-dropped at hearing this and attempted to appease Uraraka, but it was too late, as Kendo approached the two girls as she activated her Quirk, ready to do the dare and tells Hatsume and Utsushimi that what she is about to do is nothing personal, and urged the two girls to be a sport since this is a dare and nothing more.

Yaoyorozu and Kyoka face-palmed as Kendo did a series of karate chops on Utsishimi and Hatsume on their heads, while Asui stared at Uraraka, as the latter stared in a rather VILLAINOUS look whilst Midoriya is helpless to do anything as Kendo did the dare while Utsushimi and Hatsume can be heard shouting in pain at being chopped on the head courtesy of Kendo's Quirk.

"AAIIIIKKKK!"

"OW!"

"My head!"

"That hurts!"

"My baby!"

"Easy!"

"My goggles…"

"Wow…that's a headache I will never forget…"

* * *

**_To Be Continued... _**

Hope you liked this chapter, as the titular game is currently ongoing, and things went x, at the expense of Midoriya, though Uraraka once again got to avenge Midoriya as she makes Kendo do the dare at Utsushimi and Hatsume's expenses.

The boys of Class 1-A makes a brief appearance as Mineta, Sero and Kaminari received a stern sermon and a punishment from Aizawa-sensei for getting caught whatching a porn channel…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The game of TRUTH OR DARE continues…in which Midoriya encountered more awkward moments… and soon another UNFORTUNATE participant would be forced to choose TRUTH or DARE…resulting in another ecchi moments…

See you in late April…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	17. Truth or Dare part 5

_**Izuku's Truth or Dare**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

_**Okay…in spite of the lockdown imposed on my country due to the corona virus, I managed to finish this chapter ahead of the DEADLINE that I set…this is supposed to be up by next month, but decided to upload it now (along with the other fanfics I managed to finish) in anticipation that I might have difficulties in uploading future chapters in case the lockdown in my country extends, so for now enjoy this finished, if rushed, chapter…**_

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here our heroes are enjoying their stay at the inn, where hilarity continues as Izuku and the girls are currently playing the titular game…and here Midoriya would find himself getting roped in even further…much to his dismay…as he gets to do something which he himself couldn't talk his way out…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 17: Truth or Dare part 5**_

The rest of the girls stared wide-eyed at hearing what Kendo's dare is, and as Hatsume and Utsushimi attempted to talk their way out of this, Kendo reluctantly smiled and tells the two girls not to take it personally as she is doing what her dare is, which Hatsume and Utsushimi shivered at seeing what is about to happen.

"So sorry, you two..."

"..."

"..."

"A dare is a dare..."

"Um..."

"Ah..,"

"So don't take it personally."

"W-wait..."

"Can't we talk this over...?"

Asui stared at Uraraka, seeing that Uravity is staring while smirking in a seething way, and attempted to calm her down, though Uraraka appeared ignorant as she watched Kendo getting ready to use her Quirk on Hatsume and Utsushimi.

Asui blinked her eyes seeing that Uraraka is starting to act like Bakugo and tries to tell her about it but Uraraka ignored Asui, as she watches Kendo getting ready to do the dare, and that's where things took a hilarious turn.

Yaoyorozu and Kyoka face-palmed as Kendo did a series of karate chops on Utsishimi and Hatsume on their heads, while Asui stared at Uraraka, as the latter stared in a rather VILLAINOUS look whilst Midoriya is helpless to do anything as Kendo did the dare while Utsushimi and Hatsume can be heard shouting in pain at being chopped on the head courtesy of Kendo's Quirk.

"AAIIIIKKKK!"

"OW!"

"My head!"

"That hurts!"

"My baby!"

"Easy!"

"My goggles…"

"Wow…that's a headache I will never forget…"

Kendo went back to her sitting place and sat down, apologizing to the two girls, while Midoriya stared wide-eyed seeing that Hatsume and Utsushimi are dazed, STARS are circling over their heads, and Yaoyorozu uses her Quirk to CREATE ice bags and Ashido puts several ices on it, and gave them to the two girls, and asked if they are okay.

Hatsume and Utsishimi assured that they are okay, though they shivered in fright seeing that Uraraka is staring at them in a MALEVOLENT way, which Asui and Yaoyorozu urges her to calm down, which seemed to work a little as Uraraka remained silent the whole time.

"Uraraka..."

"Ochako-chan..."

"Calm down..."

"She's right..."

"It's just a game...don't get riled up..."

"That's right...be a sport..."

"Now let us proceed..."

"Yeah..."

Ashido clapped her hands and told the rest that the game will continue and resumed in distributing the cards and they picked one, and the results are shown as they revealed their deck.

Midoriya – 4

Uraraka – 5

Yaoyorozu – 2

Kendo – 7

Ashido – 9

Kyoka – 8

Hatsume - 9

Utsushimi – 10

Asui – 3

Yaoyorozu was surprised as this is her first time getting a low score, and now Utsushimi asked her what would she choose, and Yaoyorozu wondered what she should pick, as she felt that if she chooses TRUTH, she might be forced to answer a meaningless question, and she decided to choose DARE, as she felt that this would be leaning on the SAFE SIDE.

However, Hatsume is seen whispering to Utsushimi, and the other girls, especially Uraraka, wondered what the pink-haired girl is up to, and Yaoyorozu wondered what is going on, though they saw the two girls snickering as Utsushimi nodded and there she told Yaoyorozu about what DARE she would do, and the Class 1-A vice president stared wide-eyed in surprise.

The DARE is that Yaoyorozu would go to a naked Midoriya and embrace him for a minute, which she blushed deeply, and the other girls stared in surprise as well, and so is Midoriya, since his body is still in AROUSE MODE, and that the two teens would have to stand up before embracing.

Utsushimi then talked AMICABLY and said that this is just for fun and that Midoriya is a GOOD BOY and would not do anything, which Yaoyorozu is unsure, as she is aware that the boy's penis is still hard and she attempted to change the dare, which was denied.

"Sorry…you can't."

"Eh?"

"A dare is a dare. You chose it, so you'll have to abide by it."

"But…"

"Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen."

"…"

"It's Midoriya we're talking about."

"W-well…"

Kendo again uses her BIG SISTER aura and tried to mediate things here, and wanting to end this, Yaoyorozu said she is willing to do it, and stood up before approaching Midoriya, who also reluctantly stood up, his hard penis still covered in condom, and he is blushing hard. He apologized to Yaoyorozu for the state he is in, but she smiled reluctantly and said it is okay.

Both teen blushed as Yaoyorozu approached the boy and gently embraced him, her body close to his and the vice president of Class 1-A blushed deeper as she could feel the boy's erection pressing her crotch, as she is wearing a sleeveless shirt and a mini-skirt. Midoriya, on the other hand, blushed deeper as well, as he could feel the soft skin of her arms wrapped around his body, while the HEAD of his penis is pressing her crotch.

He could feel his organ throbbing harder, and he is increasingly getting more and more aroused, yet he managed to keep himself grounded, though his desire is getting stronger as his erection throbbed harder and harder, which Yaoyorozu felt it.

After a minute, the DARE is up, and Yaoyorozu went back to her sitting place, her face flushed deep red and Midoriya sat down, also blushing while using his legs and hand to cover his modesty, yet he is a good sport and showed no hints of agitation, being perverted, just being neutral.

Kendo approached Yaoyorozu and asked how is she doing, which the class president of Class 1-A said she is okay, and said maybe she should have chosen TRUTH, but Kendo said it is okay, and tells her that she would do this one day when she is married and would do this as part of her future honeymoon, which Yaoyorozu blushed and said she wonder about that.

"Eh?"

"That's how life is."

"W-well…"

"At least you gained an experience, Yaoyorozu…"

"I…"

"It's okay."

"I guess…you're right…"

"Hang in there."

As Hatsume and Utsushimi exchanged HIGH FIVE gestures again, Uraraka is glaring at the two girls, and Ashido clapped her hands in order to diffuse the tension, and told the rest that the game will continue and resumed in distributing the cards and they picked one, and the results are shown as they revealed their deck.

Midoriya – 6

Uraraka – Q

Yaoyorozu – 5

Kendo – 4

Ashido – 3

Kyoka – 2

Hatsume - 10

Utsushimi – 4

Asui – 2

For the first time, two players got a tie for the lowest score, and Yaoyorozu wondered what to do with this, and Ashido saw that Uraraka has the highest score, and asked what will they do about it, suggesting that Kyoka and Asui pick another card, but Uraraka said there is no need, as she will use the two to choose between TRUTH or DARE.

Kyoka and Asui stared at each other and wondered what Uraraka is up to, and asked her if this is okay, which Uraraka said it is, and asked Kyoka and Asui on what would they get to choose: TRUTH or DARE.

The girls saw Uraraka is again showing a MALEVOLENT AURA that rivals that of Bakugo, and both Kyoka and Asui sweat-dropped and in their state of confusion, both girls accidentally chooses DARE, which made the rest wonder what Uraraka has in store for the two girls.

"They both chose DARE…"

"That's a first…"

"What will Uraraka do?"

"Kero…I have a bad feeling about this…"

"Two DAREs at the same time?"

"Is that allowed…"

"Oh dear."

"Huh?"

As Midoriya felt worried at Uraraka's state, things took a comedic tension as Uraraka told Asui her DARE, which is using her tongue to TIE UP Utsushimi, which Asui stared in surprise, in which Uravity said a DARE is a DARE, and the frog hero reluctantly did as told, using her Quirk to tie up Utsushimi, which the Shiketsu student wondered what is about to happen.

Then Uraraka told Kyoka her DARE, which is to use her Quirk on Utsushimi, in FULL POWER, and Kyoka became hesitant, seeing that Uraraka is starting to act more like a yandere in the making, and asked her if she really mean it.

"Uraraka…"

"…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"But…"

"Just do it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Seeing that Uraraka is serious, Kyoka faced Utsushimi and apologize, where she uses her Earphone Jack and uses her sound Quirk to VIBE Utsushimi, which her body vibrated hard, and after that, Asui and Kyoka went back to their places, and apologized repeatedly at the Shiketsu student, who is still VIBRATING from the shock.

Seeing that things might unwillingly escalate, Ashido clapped and said the game will continue, and there she distributed the cards, and as the participants picked the cards, the results were shown which are:

Ashido clapped her hands and told the rest that the game will continue and resumed in distributing the cards and they picked one, and the results are shown as they revealed their deck.

Midoriya – 6

Uraraka – 7

Yaoyorozu – K

Kendo – 5

Ashido – 8

Kyoka – 9

Hatsume - 10

Utsushimi – J

Asui – Q

Seeing that she got the highest score, and that Kendo is the lowest, Yaoyorozu asked Kendo what she would choose, and not wanting another Quirk-based DARE, Kendo chose TRUTH, and thought carefully, as she decided to approach it a light-hearted moment, in which she asked Kendo which boys among UA High that she finds herself quite fond with.

The other girls seemingly got interested, as they are curious about it, given that Kendo got a huge fanbase after she and Yaoyorozu previously worked under Snake Hero Uwabami, which all they did for the majority of the internship is do commercials.

"Okay, Kendo…here's my question and tell the truth."

"Okay."

"Which boy do you find yourself getting fond of?"

"That's all?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…"

"…"

"Well…"

Kendo thought carefully about it, as she never expected that she would be compelled to tell the truth, for in reality, she did find a boy that she is fond of, and wondered if she has to tell the others the TRUTH or will she just come up with an alibi so as to keep her secret a secret, and yet she saw the girls, mostly Hatsume, Ashido, Kyoka and Utsushimi, staring at her, and they urged her to tell which boy does she does she fancied at this time.

"Come on…"

"Tell us…"

"Which boy do you fancy?"

"Is he some upperclassman?"

"Someone from your class?"

"Or someone in Class 1-A?"

"Come on…"

"Tell us the truth…"

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the titular game is currently ongoing, and things went well, until Utsushimi did something hilarious…and EROTIC…at Yaoyorozu's expense as it involves Midoriya. At least Uraraka AVENGED him with a DARE involving Asui and Kyoka…

Now Kendo is forced to tell the TRUTH, but ended in a cliffhanger…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The game of TRUTH OR DARE continues…in which Midoriya encountered more awkward moments… and soon another UNFORTUNATE participant would be forced to choose TRUTH or DARE…resulting in another ecchi moments involving Midoriya himself…where his body reaches his limit…

See you in six weeks (probably around late April)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	18. Truth or Dare part 6

_**Izuku's Truth or Dare**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here our heroes are enjoying their stay at the inn, where hilarity continues as Izuku and the girls are currently playing the titular game…and here Midoriya would find himself getting roped in even further…much to his dismay…as he gets to do something which he himself couldn't talk his way out…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 18: Truth or Dare part 6**_

Seeing that she got the highest score, and that Kendo is the lowest, Yaoyorozu asked Kendo what she would choose, and not wanting another Quirk-based DARE, Kendo chose TRUTH, and thought carefully, as she decided to approach it a light-hearted moment, in which she asked Kendo which boys among UA High that she finds herself quite fond with.

The other girls seemingly got interested, as they are curious about it, given that Kendo got a huge fanbase after she and Yaoyorozu previously worked under Snake Hero Uwabami, which all they did for the majority of the internship is do commercials.

"Okay, Kendo…here's my question and tell the truth."

"Okay."

"Which boy do you find yourself getting fond of?"

"That's all?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…"

"…"

"Well…"

Kendo thought carefully about it, as she never expected that she would be compelled to tell the truth, for in reality, she did find a boy that she is fond of, and wondered if she has to tell the others the TRUTH or will she just come up with an alibi so as to keep her secret a secret, and yet she saw the girls, mostly Hatsume, Ashido, Kyoka and Utsushimi, staring at her, and they urged her to tell which boy does she does she fancied at this time.

"Come on…"

"Tell us…"

"Which boy do you fancy?"

"Is he some upperclassman?"

"Someone from your class?"

"Or someone in Class 1-A?"

"Come on…"

"Tell us the truth…"

Midoriya is also curious, as he wonder if Kendo has her eye on someone within Class 1-A, which he felt that this would be an interesting topic because there are also boys at Class 1-B, and being that Kendo acts as the BIG SISTER of her class, he deduced that she has no romantic interest in any of her male classmates, hence he awaits Kendo's reply to Yaoyorozu's question.

As the others are waiting, Kendo thought carefully as she intend to make her answer vague, but acceptable as possible, fearing that the girls here might make a big fuss if she were to tell them which boy she has her eye on, and despite blushing a bit, she remained calm enough and took a deep breath and finally gave her reply. The others watches on at what Kendo just said.

"Okay…he's in Class 1-A…"

"Okay…"

"He's cool-looking…"

"And…?"

"Down to earth but COOL…"

"Come on! Give a description!"

"Well…can't say for sure…"

"Aw…"

Kendo described the boy she has her eye on as someone who is level-headed, cool-looking, and not afraid of any signs of adversity, and that he is someone she admired because of those traits. Kendo also said that the boy does not give off signs of standing out and for being humble and full of humility, which the girls wondered who, which Ashido jumped to conclusion and said she got an idea who.

The others look on as Ashido said that the boy that Kendo has her eye on is Todoroki, which Yaoyorozu thought about it and felt that might be it, given that the qualities of the boy Kendo admired seemingly fit the bill. The others thought about it and assume that Todoroki is the one Kendo is implying.

"Hmm…"

"Todoroki…"

"That might be him…"

"Yeah…"

"He is COOL in some ways…"

"Probably…"

"And I thought it was Midoriya…"

"Fat chance…"

Kendo just smile and said that what she described is just it, but she said she won't reveal the name, stating that she herself is not sure if this constitute romantic feelings. Uraraka mentally sighed in relief, as she is worried that the boy that Kendo said to have her eye on might be Midoriya, while Midoriya himself wondered if Todoroki is the boy she is implying about.

However, Ashido is not satisfied and insisted that Kendo mention the name of that boy, but Kendo said that she told the truth and that is it, saying that Yaoyorozu's question did not specifically state the name of that boy, which Yaoyorozu herself confirm, and tells Ashido to stop pestering Kendo about it, as her answer is satisfying enough.

Ashido sighed and said it is not fair, but Yaoyorozu tells Ashido to accept it and nothing more.

"Huh? No fair!"

"Sorry, Ashido, but that's that."

"Oh come on!"

"Let's continue the game."

"But…"

"No buts."

"But…"

"Ashido."

Seeing that there's nothing she could do, Ashido clapped and said the game will continue, and there she distributed the cards, and as the participants picked the cards, the results were shown which are:

Midoriya – 4

Uraraka – 5

Yaoyorozu – 10

Kendo – 3

Ashido – A

Kyoka – 7

Hatsume - 8

Utsushimi – 9

Asui – J

Ashido grinned as she got the highest card, while Kendo mentally sighed as she got another low tier card for the second time, and while the others wondered what would happen next, Ashido noticed that Kendo is eyeing someone within the room, and slowly deduced what it is, and smirked as a naughty thought came to her mind, and now all she need is to provoke Kendo to make a decision.

There Ashido INNOCENTLY tells Kendo that it is an easy breeze if she chooses TRUTH, saying that she is not TOUGH ENOUGH in doing the DARE, and the ploy worked as Kendo felt a blow to her pride and tells Ashido that the Class 1-B rep has what it takes to be a TOUGH but BRAVE hero, and said that she will choose DARE.

The others sweat-dropped as they felt that Ashido is just messing with Kendo and that she tricked the Class 1-B rep into accepting the DARE, with Uraraka, Yaoyorozu, Asui and Kyoka feeling bad that Kendo has just got suckered into giving in to Ashido's provocation.

"Kendo…"

"Oh my…"

"Looks like Kendo-chan got suckered…"

"Now she won't be able to talk her way out…"

"Oh dear. We can't do anything at this point."

"Ashido can be shrewd at times."

"I agree."

"…"

Meanwhile, Ashido asked Kendo if she is sure about accepting the DARE and not back out, which the Class 1-B rep said she won't and is willing to do any DARE just to prove that she won't cower at anything that is thrown at her way, which Ashido smirked, as she got what she needed.

She then asked one last time if Kendo is sure and not change her mind, which Kendo reiterated that she won't and dared Ashido to do HER WORST, saying that she will prove that she won't shirk at any challenges she is about to face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Final?"

"Final!"

"Won't change your mind?"

"Not a chance!"

Grinning, Ashido then told Kendo the DARE, in which she tells Kendo to DARE in MAKING OUT with Midoriya. Yaoyorozu, Asui, Kyoka and Uraraka stared wide-eyed at what they just heard, while Hatsume and Utsushimi gasped in curiosity, seeing that this is probably the wildest DARE that Ashido cooked, and they glanced at Midoriya, seeing him blush deeply.

Hatsume whispered to Utsushimi, saying that Midoriya would not probably be able to resist, as his penis has been hard for the last several minutes, and with the condom worn, his body is already in arouse mode and if Kendo makes out with Midoriya, the boy will surely give in to his bodily need, which Utsushimi said she is curious to see an R-Rated scene in real time as opposed to watching one on TV at late nights.

"This looks good. What do you think, Hatsume?"

"Interesting."

"Really?"

"What about you, Utsushimi?"

"Fine with me. Want to see an R-18 scene in real time."

"Same here."

"Let's see how Midoriya respond…"

"Right."

Kendo twitched her eye at hearing what Ashido just said, and she realized that she got suckered in, and since she just said that she won't back out on any DARE, she has no choice but to accept it, so as to maintain her pride.

She saw Midoriya looking nervous, and since he is innocent in all this, she decided to try calming him down, and do the DARE so as to get it over with. Midoriya is unsure if he should participate, as he respects Kendo, but he couldn't deny that she looked sultry tonight, as she is wearing a tanktop shirt, a miniskirt and only in slippers.

Her beauty is also another factor and he felt that he has to be careful in order not to tick her off. Kendo approached the nervous Midoriya, held his hand and gently tells him not to feel worried, saying that they just doing the DARE and nothing more.

While her words were reassuring, Midoriya whispered to Kendo, admitting that he hasn't kissed a girl before, and she whispered back, telling him that she too hasn't kissed anyone yet, but advised him to just follow her lip movement and all is set.

"Eh?"

"Just follow my lead."

"Um…"

"Don't worry, Midoriya."

"Are you sure, Kendo-san?"

"Yup."

"I trust you."

"…"

Midoriya is still unsure but Kendo used her BIG SISTER aura to put him at ease, and once he calmed down a bit, she smiled and said that all they will do is kiss and nothing more, and tells him to pretend that they are a couple they will just kiss like what couples do.

As both stood up, the girls stared at the scene in front of them, and saw Midoriya seemingly being careful, while Yaoyorozu, Uraraka and Kyoka blushed seeing the boy's penis, covered in condom, pointing a but upward, and wonder what would happen next, and by then Kendo initiated the DARE as she placed her lips onto Midoriya's, and the kiss took place, where he followed her lip movement and slowly got used to the kiss.

Her hands touched his chest, which he felt that were smooth and soft, and in turn he held her waist, and the two teens got closer as the kiss continued, where both tried to maintain their presence of mind amid the DARE they are making.

Hatsume grinned as she did something naughty, as she went behind Kendo and stealthily raised her miniskirt up to the point where her panties are exposed, and the girls of Class 1-A stared and blushed, seeing what the Support course student just did, and Yaoyorozu, Uraraka and Kyoka demanded to know what Hatsume is doing, in which she grinned and said that this is part of the DARE.

"Hatsume…"

"Hatsume-san…"

"What are you…?"

"Just upping the ante…"

"Seriously?"

"What are you thinking?"

"That's…"

"Ku-ku-ku…"

Two minutes later the kiss between Midoriya and Kendo started to get passionate, her arms began to caress his back, while he was still trying to take control of his action but then his penis, covered in condom was throbbing harder and harder, which made him lose focus a bit and unknowingly embraced her, and the moment Midoriya's lower body made "contact" with Kendo's, his legs felt her creamy thighs, as well as feeling her panty-covered crotch, and the feeling caused his erection to throb harder again, and his mind started to slipped as his hips gently moved on his own, the underbelly of his shaft began to rub her "center", and despite that she is still wearing her panties, it provided a good source of stimulation.

Within a few seconds her body reacted which she too made her lose focus, and she leaned closer, her hands went down lower and gently cupped his buttocks, and then his hands began to caress her thighs.

The girls, save for Utsushimi and Hatsume, blushed as they watched Midoriya gently lay Kendo on the floor, with him laying on top of Kendo, the hem of her miniskirt lifted up to her stomach, exposing her panties, and then her legs spread and his hips began to thrust, pressing his erection against her crotch, looking like as if he is having intercourse with her. They continued to kiss, their minds were elsewhere due to the passion they're feeling and her hips began to move on its own, greeting his hips.

Kendo's mind and body was slowly diverted as the arousing sensations seemingly overtaken her as her legs spread and rising her hips to meet Midoriya's thrusts, her crotch being pressed by his erection and she is slowly being aroused as well. She seemingly forgotten that the others are watching them, and she did not seem to mind them.

Feeling his erection rubbing her and throbbing, and with each minute passed by his hips was thrusting a bit faster, and as the girls moved to their sides, they could see the boy's condom-covered penis rubbing her center, and they also noted that the center of Kendo's panties having a wet spot, and as they glanced at the clock, they noticed that seven minutes have passed, and they realized that it's just a matter of time before Midoriya reach his limit and would soon EXPLODE.

Indeed, as a few minutes have passed, the scene shifts to the two, where you can see Midoriya's tongue was clashing with hers, and his hips was moving deeper, his erection pressing her crotch further, and so was Kendo's, his penis is throbbing, and he was starting to feel something building up but his mind was flooded with thoughts, not sure what to do, and he just thrust and thrust.

His breath becoming ragged, and in the heat of the passion her hands grabbed his hips and seemingly urged him to press his crotch deeper against her, and Midoriya's body seemed to obey, as he thrust his hips deeper, and this caused him to rub his condom-covered penis to move back and forth against her panty-covered crotch. With his thrusting and with the condom covering his erection, the sensation became unbearably pleasurable, his body went into orgasmic spasm, which was a first to him, and thrust his hips faster and faster.

The action aroused Kendo as well as she raised her hips to feel his erection, and despite her wearing her panties, the friction also arouses her crotch and this turned her on as well, letting Midoriya dominate her further as his erection presses her "front" as if trying to penetrate her, arousing both of their organs, and after a few more thrusts and rubs, Midoriya's body reached its limits, in which his penis EXPLODED, firing his SEED and slowly fills the condom that is covering his erection.

By then Yaoyorozu, concerned that the two may have unknowingly got too far, tapped the two and told them that time is up, and this somewhat brought the two teens to snap back to reality as Kendo felt Midoriya's penis throb and throb and looking down she saw the "head" of the condom being filled by Midoriya's SEED, his penis still moving back and fro on top of her panty-covered crotch, and there both teens stopped, having realized what just happened. Both sat up blushing deep, but Yaoyorozu smiled a bit at them so that he won't feel very embarrassed.

Ashido clapped her hands and said that the DARE is over and they can relax now. As Kendo rearrange her skirt, blushing as she still felt her body HEATING, Midoriya was panting a bit as he is taken by surprise as he just experienced his first orgasm, and there Asui and Uraraka approached the boy and asked if he is okay, which he thought fast as he did not want them to get worried.

"Midoriya-chan…"

"Deku…"

"Um…"

"Are you okay?"

"Are you upset, Deku…?"

"N-no…I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Are you sure?"

Suddenly the lights went out and the room is covered in darkness, and there Hatsume brought out her gadget that emits light, and Yaoyorozu believed that the inn had a power failure and urged the rest to calm down. Midoriya then uses the chance to head to the bathroom to remove the condom and put it inside a garbage bin and then puts on his shorts.

The innkeeper came and informed the girls that power will be restored in 10 minutes and apologized for the inconvenience, which Yaoyorozu said it is okay. By then the girls decided to call it a night and tells Midoriya that they are heading for their room, and bid him good night, which he nodded and once he is alone, he wondered what just happened and why he ended up DOING THAT to Kendo even though he intend to keep himself under control.

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the titular game finally came to an end, and things went well, until Ashido goaded Kendo to do the DARE which involves Midoriya, creating a sensual atmosphere which Midoriya got his FIRST TIME indirectly due to the DARE with Kendo

Thankfully a brief power outage saved him from further embarrassment, but this would cause some emotional conflict due to unintentionally getting his first kiss with Kendo.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

As the rest of the girls went out to check out a sale on clothes at a nearby shop, Midoriya and Kendo will have a talk about the DARE they made…

See you in 6-8 weeks (probably around late May or early June)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	19. Aftermath

_**Izuku's Truth or Dare**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here our heroes are enjoying their stay at the inn, where they are about to do an activity following the Truth or Dare game…with a bit of implications here…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 19: Yoha**_

Minutes later, the scene shows that electricity within the inn has been restored, and everything is back to normal, where the scene shifts at Midoriya's rented room, where he took a shower, and he is still in a daze at what happened earlier, as he was forced to go along with Kendo's DARE, which both teens did a MAKE OUT, and he did not know why as he ended up following Kendo's lead, where not only did he kissed her, he also ended up doing something PASSIONATE, as his body moved on its own and ended up rubbing his crotch against hers, which lasted for several minutes, all of which his mind went blank at that time, resulting in his body reaching his FIRST TIME.

Thankfully, because he was wearing a condom at that time, his SEED did not end up staining her body, and he is now unsure what to say to Kendo, as he is too embarrassed to try apologizing to her.

"Kendo-san…how will I be able to apologize after what happened…"

Midoriya decided to try talking to Kendo tomorrow while alone so that he can properly apologize so as to keep his doubts and worry at ease as well as to let her know that he did not do THAT on purpose.

-x-

At the girls' rented room, the scene shows that Ashido, Utsushimi and Hatsume are GANGING UP at a blushing Kendo, asking her what was it like when she did the DARE with Midoriya, telling her that her and his bodies were in SYNC, which their bodies ROCKED while rubbing their crotches, with Usushimi detailing everything while Hatsume giggled saying that it looked almost real while Ashido asked Kendo if she felt a TINGLE within her body.

This made Kendo blushed harder while embarrassed, and told the three girls that she rather not say anything, but the three girls were insistent in knowing what went on.

"No way! I won't talk!"

"Oh, come on…"

"Tell us!"

"What's it like?"

"I'm not telling!"

"Don't be shy…"

"It's just us girls…"

"Tell us, tell us…"

However, they noticed that someone is glaring at them and looked back, where they saw Uraraka exhibiting a MALEVOLENT AURA, and there she opened the window while activating her Quirk while touching the three girls except Kendo, resulting in them floating, and Uraraka grabbed the floating Ashido, Utsushimi and Hatsume, threatening to drag them towards the open window and have them float in the sky, and this made the three girls scream in terror, guessing what Uraraka is planning to do.

"I AM SORRY!"

"FORGIVE US!"

"WE DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

"SPARE US!"

"FORGIVE US!"

"THE YOUKAI MADE ME DO IT!"

"PLEASE FORGIVE US!"

"WE'LL DO ANYTHING!"

"JUST DON'T THROW US OUT!"

Yaoyorozu, Kyoka and Asui stared wide-eyed at realizing what Uraraka is planning, and they grabbed her and told her not to, saying that she is going too far and urges her to calm down and not proceed with her PUNISHMENT, stating that it is not worth it and assured to her that no harm has been done so there is no need to do that.

Uraraka is still glaring at the three girls, who are crying in terror, and Yaoyorozu urges Uraraka to let it go for now as they reasoned that Midoriya would be upset if she proceeds with her actions, saying that Midoriya would not do something like what Uraraka is intending to do, and tells her to let it go for now as nothing bad really happened, which slowly swayed a still-pissed off Uraraka.

Kyoka watches on as Yaoyorozu and Asui are trying to calm Uraraka down as her Quirk is still activated as Ashido, Utsushimi and Hatsume are still floating midway while near the open window, and listened as Yayorozu and Asui are negotiating with Uraraka to let the three girls off the hook.

"Uraraka…"

"Kero…"

"Calm down!"

"She's right, Ochako…"

"Let it go. It's not worth it."

"Kero…"

"Please…"

"Ochako…"

"Trust me."

After a minute, Uraraka calmed down and deactivated her Quirk, and Ashido, Utsushimi and Hatsume were dropped onto the floor, and the trio hugged in relief, fearful that they thought that they would float to the skies and never come back, and they apologized to Uraraka for their actions and promised that they will behave well.

"I AM SORRY!"

"FORGIVE US!"

"WE DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

"SPARE US!"

"FORGIVE US!"

"THE YOUKAI MADE ME DO IT!"

"PLEASE FORGIVE US!"

"WE'LL DO ANYTHING!"

"JUST DON'T THROW US OUT!"

Uraraka crossed her arms while glaring at the trio, but Asui approached her and urged Uraraka to let it go as it is already later into the night, and while Uraraka nodded, she still glared at the trio for their pranks, and Asui whispered to her classmate and assured to her that what matters is that no harm was done and that everything went well, so there's no point in dwelling over it.

Kendo watches on as she noted that Uraraka seemed to be in a bad mood for whatever reason, unaware that Uraraka's actions were in relation to what Midroiya went through, and listens on as Asui is trying to calm Uraraka down in not giving in to rage.

"Kero…"

"…"

"Calm down, Ochako…"

"…"

"It's not good getting pissed before bdtime…"

"…"

"Come on, Ochako…"

"…"

By then Yaoyorozu clapped her hands and said that it is time to go to bed and everyone began to retire for the night, and thankfully everything went peaceful, as the girls soon went soundly asleep, and yet Kendo remained awake as the DARE she had with Midoriya is still fresh in her mind, and she could memorize what her body went through, and could not believe that the SENSATIONS she felt earlier kept on haunting her.

Moreover, she is starting to wonder about what she felt about Midoriya, as she begins to see him more than just a schoolmate as she can tell that he is really a nice boy with a strong Quirk, but also how passionate he can be.

-x-

The next day, the UA students are assembled and are having breakfast, though Midoriya looked rather surprised to see Ashido, Utsushimi and Hatsume shaking in fear, looking like they were traumatized by something and he asked Yaoyorozu what happened, which she appeared hesitant to tell him about what Uraraka did last night.

She is unsure about telling him that Uraraka made a big deal about the DARE last night and the trio's antics and there Yaoyorozu made up an alibi to keep things simple and easy. She did not want Midoriya to find out that he is the reason why Uraraka went into a fit last night.

And Yaoyorozu doesn't want a conflict to brew as the group are just enjoying their vacation here inside the inn within Kyoto. Her alibi somewhat convinced Midoriya as she is relieved that he wouldn't have to feel guilty over something that started as a game, and tells him to enjoy the breakfast that the inn served, which he nodded.

"This breakfast is good, Yaoyorozu-san…"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Glad you liked it."

"Thanks."

"Eat up, Midoriya. There's more."

"Sure."

"…"

As the teens are eating their breakfast, Midoriya accidentally glanced at Kendo, seeing her chatting with Yaoyorozu, and for some unexplained reason he finds himself drawn to her, as she looked somewhat beautiful when she smiled, and he shook his head to shake off whatever feelings he is feeling, as he recalled what they did last night, and felt that he needed to apologize to Kendo, as he realized that he went overboard during last night's DARE.

As Midoriya stared at his plate, Kendo glanced at Midoriya, seeing his rather silent aura, and guessed that he must have felt ashamed about what happened last night, and decided to talk to him in private so as to assure to him that he has nothing to be ashamed of, knowing that their actions last night is due to the HEAT OF THE MOMENT.

After breakfast, a shy Midoriya excused himself as he went to his room, while the girls are left, where Ashido saw a brochure and read it, where it shows that latest fashion trends and that there is a clothing and souvenir shop not far from the inn they are staying, which she invited the others to come along, which they seemed to like the idea.

"Really?"

"Kero…looks good."

"But…they're quite expensive…"

"No problem! Yao-Momo can use her Quirk to CREATE cash…"

"No way! That's a crime!"

"Come on, Yao-Momo…"

"It's not…"

"I say no!"

However, Kendo politely decline the offer to tag along, stating that she opted to stay here for now as she wanted to relax and that someone has to look out for their belongings in case there might be someone who may attempt to steal something from their rented room.

The others thought about it and saw the logic in Kendo's reasoning, and they accepted, requesting that Kendo look after their things, as they felt that it might be inappropriate if Midoriya were to stay in the girls' rented room.

"Okay."

"Sure."

"Please look after our stuff."

"We're counting on you."

"Please secure our bags."

"We'll bring you a nice souvenir."

"It's a promise."

"Thanks, Kendo-san."

Kendo nodded as the girls chatted some more while finishing their breakfast, and soon they went back to their rented room as they decided to take a dip at the onsen to relax, and while there the girls talked about various topics, which soon shifts at the recent provisional license exams, where the girls are surprised to hear from Utsushimi that she missed the exam day and that she could not recall why she missed it.

Yaoyorozu and the others are then surprised to hear that Utsushimi was told that an impostor took her place and Uraraka realized that the Utsushimi that fought Midoriya was an impostor, which would explain why the impostor appeared naked and that her actions and gestures are different from the real one.

The others then deduced that the impostor is probably a member of the League of Villains and tells Utsushimi to be careful, which she nodded, as could not believe she was targeted since she never encounter the League before in her life.

"No way…so the League is targeting me?"

"Looks like the League would target anyone."

"It's a good thing you weren't killed."

"You should be careful."

"Maybe you shouldn't travel alone, Utsushimi-san."

"Yeah. Times are dangerous nowadays…"

"Feel free to visit UA…"

"I'll keep that in mind…"

Hilarity ensued as Ashido decided to change the topic by bringing out last night's game, where she asked Kendo what she felt when she did the DARE with Midoriya, which the Class 1-B rep blushed deeply and tells her she will keep it to herself, and as Ashido presses Kendo to spill the bean, the rest of the girls of Class 1-A stared in terror seeing that Uraraka stood up, glaring as she touched Ashido before activating her zero-gravity Quirk, and a naked Ahsido began to float in the air, though Asui uses her tongue to catch the floating Ashido, and the pink-skinned teen screams in horror fearing that she would float to the skies naked!

Yaoyorozu and Kyoka tried to persuade Uraraka to let it slide saying that Ashido is just kidding around, though Uraraka was unwilling at first, though her two classmates persevered and assured to her that Ashido will behave and urged her not to get riled over something like last night's game.

"Uraraka…"

"Kero…"

"Calm down!"

"She's right, Ochako…"

"Let it go. It's not worth it."

"Kero…"

"Please…"

"Ochako…"

"Trust me."

After a few more gentle urgings, Uraraka relented and deactivated her Quirk, Ashido landed safely on the onsen, where she appeared to be terrified as Asui whispered to her classmate and tells her to stop the naughtiness as Uraraka would get pissed, which the pink-skinned Class 1-A member nodded as she doesn't want to experience something like this again.

After 30 minutes, the scene shifts at the reception area, where the girls are ready to leave the inn and are heading out, where they intend to go to a nearby park to check out the fashion shop they saw on the brochure, expecting to do more than window-shopping, and as the rest went ahead, Yaoyorozu asked Kendo if she is sure about not coming along, which the Class 1-B beauty said that she wanted to stay here to get some rest and that she felt that she could help Midoriya alleviate some loneliness since he's not into fashion trends that is meant for the girls.

"I see."

"Yeah."

"Okay. Keep Midoriya preoccupied while we're gone."

"Sure."

"We'll be out for at least two hours or so."

"Take your time. We're good."

"I see."

"Have fun, Yaoyorozu."

Nodding, Yaoyorozu said she and the rest will be back in a few hours and left, leaving Kendo and Midoriya at the inn, and there Kendo decided to go talk to Midoriya while alone so that she can assure to him that he did not violate her or anything of the sort.

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the titular game finally came to an end, and things went well, until Ashido and the other girls attempted to goad Kendo to reveal what she felt during the DARE which involves Midoriya, but Uraraka puts them in their place.

Now that the rest of the girls are out to do some fashion trip, Kendo now has the chance to talk to Midoriya about the DARE, believing that he feels guilty and she would attempt to make him feel emotionally better.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

As the rest of the girls went out to check out a sale on clothes at a nearby shop, Midoriya and Kendo will have a talk about the DARE they made…where something…STEAMY takes place…

See you in 6-8 weeks (probably around late June or early July)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	20. Awkward Feelings

_**Izuku's Truth or Dare**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here our heroes are enjoying their stay at the inn, where they are about to do an activity following the Truth or Dare game…with a bit of implications here…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 20: Gikochinai kimochi**_

At the streets, the UA students and Utsushimi are walking, as they are looking forward to seeing the mall where there are department stores that display fashion clothes, and Uraraka was a bit nervous as she would get to window-shop clothes that are trending, though she admit that she might not buy one given that she doesn't have enough cash with her since her family is quite poor.

Ashido assured to Uraraka that everything will be okay, as Yaoyorozu will provide one, which the vice-rep of Class 1-A asked how, in which Ashido said all Yaoyorozu do is use her Quirk and CREATE some cash, which the others seemed to like the idea, and Yaoyorozu felt a bit nervous as she felt that it is not morally right.

Uraraka agreed, and yet Utsushimi and Hatsume said it is okay, since CREATING cash is also among the talents of her Quirk, and assured that it is okay, since they will be needing money to buy souvenir for their loved ones and schoolmates, and urged Yaoyorozu to go along with it, though Yaoyorozu reluctantly agreed as long as no one else finds out about this.

"Oh…okay…"

"Yes!"

"Alright!"

"Just as long as no one finds out…"

"You got it!"

"Way to go!"

"Oh, geez…"

"We're gonna splurge!"

"Right on!"

Kyoka and Jiro sighed, as they felt that Yaoyorozu may have been infected by BAD INFLUENCE, but then they noticed that Kendo is not with them, and the two Class 1-A students wondered if Kendo is left behind or did not tag along.

"Huh? Where is she?"

"I think Kendo's left behind."

"Why would she…?"

"Don't know."

"That's odd…I heard she's into trendy clothes…"

"Me too…"

"Let's ask Yao-Momo…"

"Okay…"

Yaoyorozu told her classmates that Kendo volunteered to stay at the inn to look after their belongings, and reminded them to remind her that she will buy souvenirs for Kendo once they are done shopping, and the rest agreed and said that they will keep things in mind while enjoying their window-shopping and other leisure activities.

By then Ashido saw a taxi-van passing by and she hailed one, and the driver stopped and asked which destination would they go, and Ashido told the driver where, and he nodded, and the UA High students and Utsushimi boarded the van and head out to their destination, and Ashido excitedly said that she is looking forward to shopping, which Utsushimi agreed, saying she has a thing for fashion trends and the two teens realized that they have something in common.

"Oh…so you like trendy things?"

"Yup."

"Me too!"

"That's a coincidence."

"Looks like we can get along even if we're from different schools!"

"I suppose…"

"After this let's hang out at the amusement park!"

"Sounds good to me…"

Asui then asked Hatsume where will she be heading to, seeing that the support course student appeared to have little interest in clothing, and Hatsume said she would go to the hardware store to look for parts where she can INVENT a slew of BABIES, which Asui sweat-dropped, seeing that Hatsume's only interest is making support weapons and items.

Asui then asked Kyoka where would she go to, which Kyoka said she would probably go to a music store where the latest musical instruments are on display, notably electric guitars and the like, and Asui said that music sure runs in the blood of the Jiro family, which Kyoka admitted, as her parents are rock musicians.

"Kero…so your parents used to be musicians…?"

"They still are…though they only accept gigs when invited…"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Kero…I'm surprised that they let you attend UA…"

"Yeah, they told me it's my choice what should I do…"

"You sure have such a supportive parents, Kyoka-chan."

"Yeah…"

The van drives on and the girls are discussing more about their upcoming activities en route to the mall.

-x-

At the inn, Kendo had just finished taking a bath, and while putting on some clothes (consisting of a sleeveless blouse which its hem reached just above her thighs), she recalled last night's activities, where she and Midoriya make out due to the DARE she made, and she blushed at the thought, as she never expected that she would do something like that despite not having any experience before.

Moreover, at that time Midoriya was naked and only wearing a condom, and when they did the dare, what was supposed to be a passionate kiss ended up in a deeper level, where they lay on the floor, with Midoriya on top, rubbing their crotches for several minutes before Ashido had them to stop their actions before completely losing it.

It was at that moment that Midoriya unintentionally achieve his first orgasm, and thankfully the condom held the ESSENCE at bay, and that the temporary power failure allowed Midoriya to get rid of the condom laced with his SEED.

There she had a feeling that Midoriya might be upset and decided to talk to him and make him feel better and regain his confidence in himself.

She went to the rented room where Midoriya is, and when she entered, she saw him staring at his bed, clad only in a loose speedo, and there he saw her and blushed, while at the same time feeling anxious as he suddenly recall last night's event.

Kendo blushed as well but she greeted him and asked how is he doing, and the 16-year old boy scratched his head and apologize, saying that he did not know what hit him, as his mind went blank and his body moved on its own, hence the make out they did went somewhat intense.

"Well…you know…I didn't…um…"

"…"

"It's just that…I got caught up in the moment…"

"Ah…yeah…me too…"

"K-Kendo-san…I…"

"Midoriya…"

"…"

"…"

As Midoriya sat on the bed, he stared at his lap as he felt ashamed about what happened, and Kendo sat beside him, staring at the wall and recalled what went on, and she stared at him while holding his hand, telling him not to dwell over it, saying that last night's game is just for fun, and nothing bad happened, which she urged him not to be hard on himself as she admitted that she too lost her composure and got roped in on the dare.

Hearing that made Midoriya feel a bit better and yet he apologized if she felt violated, which she shook her head, saying she did not feel violated, and said what they did last night is not a bad experience, as it would serve as a lesson on when they have a romantic moment with their would-be romantic partners, which Midoriya blushed, and said she may be right about that.

"R-really, Kendo-san?"

"Yeah."

"Um…"

"At least you have an idea on how to romance your partner when alone and in private."

"Um…I suppose…"

"So don't worry about it, Midoriya."

"I…see."

"It's fine."

Then, Midoriya apologized that he unintentionally took her first kiss, which Kendo blushed further, yet she assured to him that she did not mind it, but also asked if she is the first girl that he kissed, which Midoriya admitted, saying he never kissed a girl before, until last night's DARE, and he asked if she was saving it for the boy she had her eye on, and asked if that boy is Todoroki.

Kendo seemed hesitant to respond but eventually said it wasn't Todoroki, but someone else whom she had her eye on, which made Midoriya blink his eyes in curiosity, wondering who she is eyeing on, given that there a lots of boys at Class 1-B.

"It's not Todoroki?"

"No. Really?"

"Yeah."

"Is it from my Class 1-B?"

"No."

"The boys from class 1-A?"

"Yeah."

"Really? If you don't mind me asking, who is it from my class?"

Taking a deep breath, Kendo finally admitted which boy she has her eye on, and when Midoriya saw her looking at him, he blushed further, not expecting the answer he is hearing.

-x-

Meanwhile, as the taxi-van is cruising, the UA students and Utsushimi are talking about their plans, and as they are about to come to an agreement, Uraraka noticed a commotion at a nearby liquor store across the lane, and she tells the driver to stop, as she tells Yaoyorozu that she has a feeling that someone inside is in trouble, and the rest of the girls agreed to go there and help.

"Sure."

"We're heroes. We should help."

"Right. We can't ignore this."

"Hmm…mind if I tag along, UA students?"

"Sure, Utsushimi-san!"

"Okay, girls…get ready."

"Sure!"

"Yahoo!"

As the driver pulls over, the teen girls stealthily approached the liquor store, and as Uraraka poses herself as a customer, a pair of men in business suits came out and harshly tells her that the store is closed and leave at once, giving her an intimidating look, as a way to scare her off, though Uraraka pointed out that the sign says it is open, but the goon shoves her back and tells her to leave at once.

Yaoyorozu then poses as another customer and attempts to sneak her way in, but the other goon tells her that the store is closed and ordered her to go away, which Yaoyorozu said that the sign indicates that the store is open and she has business there, but the goon shoved her hard and threatened her, warning that she will be in trouble if she doesn't turn back at once.

"Store's close!"

"No business!"

"Get lost."

"Or you'll be sorry!"

"We mean it!"

"Scram!"

"Go play prostitutes!"

"You pair of bitches!"

Yaoyorozu nodded at Uraraka and she touched the two goons and activated her Quirk, sending the goons floating and it turns out that the goons are effeminate, and shrieked out in fear as if they are like scaredy cats with phobia on heights.

"EEEEKKKK!"

"KKKKYYYAAAHHH!"

"HELP!"

"I'M SCAREDOF HEIGHTS!"

"GET US DOWN!"

"WE'RE SORRY!"

"PLEASE, HAVE MERCY!"

"SAVE ME~E!"

This prompted the other goons to come out, having heard the screaming, and there Utsushimi did some martial arts move and disabled them, while Kyoka uses her Earphone jacks to subdue the other goons while Ashido uses her acid Quirk to melt their guns while Asui went inside to check on the storekeeper, who was tied up.

She freed him and assured that the goons are taken care of, and the shopkeeper is grateful to his rescuers and said he wants to repay them for their help.

"Kero…everything's okay, sir."

"Th-thank you…"

"The cops will be here in a moment…"

"I appreciate it…"

"Kero…come on…"

"I am grateful!"

"It's okay…"

"Really…"

Soon the police arrived and the goons are arrested, and the shopkeeper eventually recognizes his rescuers as students of UA High, and upon hearing that they are tourists here in Kyoto, he offered them two of his expensive sake, one for their parents, and the other for them. The shopkeeper said they are free of charge, and hence they do not have to pay for it.

Ashido grinned and thanked the shopkeeper, while Yaoyorozu is unsure, as they are still underage, but a grinning Ashido said it is okay, as they will be taking them home with them once they head back to the inn.

"Eh?"

"Yup, Yao-Momo…we'll take our portion once we get back to the inn…"

"You mean…?"

"Yup! Tonight we'll be drinking in private!"

"Seriously?"

"Uh!"

"Goodness…"

"Don't worry. it'll be fun!"

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while the titular game takes a backseat for now, things went well as Utsushimi and the UA students foiled a robbery at a liquor store and they are rewarded with a pair of sake bottles for free, with Ashido telling Yaoyorozu and the other girls that once they get back to the inn, they will consume their portion of the reward.

Meanwhile, Midoriya and Kendo had a talk to clear out any possible misunderstanding, and there he is somewhat surprised that Kendo revealed which boy she has her eye on, and he wondered how to react to this revelation.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

As the rest of the girls proceed to check out a sale on clothes at a nearby shop within Kyoto Mall, Midoriya and Kendo will have a talk about the revelation she made…where something…STEAMY takes place…

See you in 6-8 weeks (probably around late July or early August)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	21. Passionate Feelings part 1

_**Izuku's Truth or Dare**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here our heroes are in the midst of enjoying their outing while away from the inn, where they are about to do an activity following the Truth or Dare game…which they are about to have a good time…

Meanwhile, Midoriya and Kendo are sorting out their situation following last chapter's…confession…with a bit of implications here…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 21: Jōnetsu-tekina kimochi**__** part 1**_

The scene shows that the robbers are being escorted away by the police while the Class 1-A girls, Hatsume and Utsushimi are ready to board the taxi-van, and you can see Ashido grinning as she got a souvenir for free, which Asui reminded that the gifts they received from the shopkeeper contained imported sake, and said that they cannot legally drink it in public.

But Ashido said that the rest will be gifts for their parents while the rest they will consume when they get back to the inn, which Yaoyorozu stared in surprise and asked if she is serious, as Yaoyorozu admitted that she never drank sake before, having only tasted champagne.

"I…I don't know…"

"Don't worry, Yao-Momo…it's just like sipping champagne…"

"Do we really have to drink sake…? As far as we know we can't drink it here as we're underage…"

"No worries. We'll carry them and once we get back to the inn we're going to have a good time!"

"Eeeehhh?"

"Relax! It's going to be okay!"

"I…I'm not sure…"

"Heh-heh-heh…"

Hatsume and Utsushimi seemed to take Ashido's side and said that they won't mind taking a sample of the sake since they will drink it inside the inn, and thus there are no legal repercussions since it is prohibited to get intoxicated at outdoors.

"I don't mind. As long as we're indoors, there shouldn't be a problem. Right, Hatsume?"

"Ku-ku-ku…a little sake would help inspire me to make NEW babies…"

"Then it's settled."

"Ah…my first taste of sake…tonight…"

"I guess this is better. Shiketsu High prohibited students from dating…which is a drag…"

"Why don't you transfer to UA High?"

"Hmm…I'll think about it…"

"Believe me…you'll meet a lot of babies!"

Asui, Uraraka and Kyoka glanced at each other as they wondered if they are really going to drink sake later as they are worried about getting drunk, and they asked Ashido if this is okay, which she assured that it will be fine as long as it is done indoors and not outdoors.

"Kero…"

"Are you sure, Ashido-san?"

"Don't you think it's too risky?"

"Of course not! We'll be drinking indoors so no problem!"

"Kero…"

"Well, that's true…"

"I'm worried about getting drunk…"

"Don't sweat it, Kyoka! It' fine getting drunk once in a while…"

The driver sweat-dropped as he saw the girls debating over the sake they received and are planning on to binge on them later in the night and wondered what would happen if they get drunk, and what repercussions they would get if the girls cause a disturbance should they go overboard with the sake, seeing that the girls are tourists here.

As the taxi-van leave the crime scene most of the girls, save for Asui, Yaoyorozu, Uraraka and Kyoka, are excited as they are going shopping and later binge on the sake they got from the shopkeeper as their day went quite good, though Yaoyorozu tried to keep the girls in line, worried about what might happen next if they go overboard later tonight.

"H-hold on!"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"We can't! We're carrying the sake! We might…"

"So?"

"It's gift-wrapped."

"So no problem."

"Yeah!"

Asui then pointed out that they cannot go shopping with the sake in tow, and suggested that they deposit it on the package counter of the mall, stating that minors are not legally allowed to have possession of any alcoholic beverages, which Uraraka agreed, and reminded that they might get into trouble with the authorities in Kyoto if they find out what the items contained even though they were gift-wrapped.

Ashido, Hatsume and Utsushimi sighed before consenting to Asui's suggestion, and said that they will have them deposited at the mall's package counter to avoid getting into trouble and getting questioned by mall personnel should they discover it.

"Boo."

"Oh, fine."

"Okay."

"We'll do that."

"No problem with me."

"Yeah."

"Okay then."

"It's settled."

"Can't wait to shop for my BABIES…"

-x-

Back at the inn, the scene shifts at the rented room where Midoriya is staying and you can see how surprised he was, staring at Kendo as he deduced who the boy she said had her eye on, and he was speechless when he learned that it was him that Kendo is referring to, and he blushed as he did not expect something like this to happen.

Though he sometimes interacted with Kendo, he sees her as a schoolmate and much like a big sister-type though he does find her attractive, and after the DARE they made last night, he is now unsure what to think of it, and thought of something to reply, as he didn't know what to say after learning of this revelation.

Kendo stared at her lap, unsure what Midoriya thinks, as she felt that this might have been a bad idea, as she is unsure if he feels the same, especially after she was persuaded to make the DARE by making out with Midoriya, and when pressed by Ashido during the TRUTH on which boy she has her eye on, Kendo had to discreetly repel any pressing as she was too shy to tell that she developed a liking to Midoriya.

Both were silent for over a minute until Kendo spoke, apologizing if he feels uncomfortable about what she said, though Midoriya smiled and said it is okay, apologizing for being silent as he admitted that he was taken by surprise and assured to her that there is nothing to be ashamed of.

This made her feel quite better, and Midoriya commented that he was really surprised, as he thought that Kendo had her eye on someone like Todoroki, but then asked what made her say that she had her eye on him (Midoriya), as he believed that there are other boys that might attract her interest, admitting that he is nothing special.

"Um…Kendo-san…?"

"Yes…?"

"Well…can I ask…?"

"O-okay."

"I thought that…during the TRUTH…you had your eye on a boy. I thought it was Todoroki-kun."

"…"

"Why made you say that you had your eye on me? I was sure there are other boys you might attract your interest…"

"Well…"

Kendo blushed a bit and said that aside from his performance at the recent Sports Festival, as well as how he handled himself when held hostage by Tomura Shigaraki at the mall, Kendo stated that she saw how diligent he was during his match against Todoroki, doing some hard training to increase the effect of his Quirk, how he risked himself in protecting Iida and a pro hero when battling the Hero Killer, Stain, which (according to the info she got) Endeavor DEFEATED him.

"R-really?"

"Well…"

"Um…"

"…"

"I-I'm…flattered…um…"

"…"

"Kendo-san…?"

"…"

Midoriya blushed further as Kendo states the factors on why he caught her eye, and by then Kendo said he didn't have to reply, as she anticipated that he might have someone else in his mind and anticipate that he would turn her down.

As she stared at the opposite wall, Midoriya glanced at her and she noticed him staring at her, and there Midoriya saw her face, and little by little he was slowly taking notice of her, as her beauty somewhat attracted his attention, and when he recalled the DARE they made last night, he could recall how they kissed, and though he only played along, something inside him says that there is something about Kendo that he is unsure about.

Kendo stared at him, seeing that he is staring at her, and both teens blushed as his hand slowly touched hers, startling her a bit before she too felt something, and the two teens unknowingly went closer and before they realize it, they slowly kissed on the lips, which was innocent-type, and both seemed to forget everything else as the two continued to kiss, which slowly went passionate.

Midoriya appeared to become oblivious at what he is doing as memories of last night's DARE replayed on his mind, and slowly took charge as he unknowingly lay her on bed and lay on top of her, he gently pressed his lower body against hers as her legs spread and the two teens continued to kiss, her arms wrapped around him as he unknowingly lifted the hem of her blouse until it exposed her belly and panties, and there he pressed his crotch against hers.

Kendo moaned through the kiss as her tongue slowly clashed with his, and Midoriya is slowly getting aroused as the two teens began to make out.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

-x-

The scene shifts at the mall, where the UA Academy girls and Utsushimi arrived, and after Yaoyorozu paid the taxi driver, Ashido grinned as they finally arrived, with Uraraka staring in awe as this was the first time she came to a mall in Kyoto which was poshed, and felt like she just experienced being an upper-class resident, and there Ashido tells Uraraka to savor the window-shopping, as sooner or later they would get to go shopping, which Uraraka nodded.

There Yaoyorozu reminded Ashido that they need to deposit the GIFTS they are carrying to the packaging counter of the mall, which she nodded and went to the counter personnel to have the items deposited so that they can pick it up later, and was given a tag so that once they are about to retrieve it, she has something to show.

There Yaoyorozu led the girls as they began to look around, seeing a lot of shops and stalls, which mostly showed fashionable clothes on display, and Uraraka is starting to get intoxicated in excitement as she felt that she is swimming in a millionaire's territory, and Asui urges her to calm down, stating that she might get into an accident if she is not mindful of her surroundings.

"Ochako-chan…"

"WOW! SO MANY NEW CLOTHES ON DISPLAY!"

"Kero…calm down…"

"I can't believe I've come here!"

"Easy, Ochako-chan…"

"I'm going to faint!"

"Kero…calm down…I know you're excited…"

"I feel blessed!"

Utsushimi then tells Uraraka that she will give her a tour on which shops has the best fashionable clothing that is trending right now, and Uraraka asked Utsushimi is she is serious, and the Shiketsu High student nodded and said she means it.

Meanwhile, Hatsume tells Yaoyorozu that she is off to the hardware store as she will look at items that might be useful in making support items, and the Class 1-A rep tells her where to meet up later, which Hatsume grinned, assuring that she knows where to meet up with the rest of the girls.

"Then it's settled?"

"Yup!"

"Then you know where to find us."

"Got it!"

"Okay, we'll be going ahead!"

"Yes! I'm going to buy supplies for my BABIES!"

"Have fun, Hatsume-san."

"Hee-hee-hee!"

Hatsume then gingerly leaves as she is off to do a window-shopping of her own, and as Utsushimi and the others are strolling around, some of the mall-goers saw the girls and recognized the girls from UA Academy, and are awed to see them in person, commenting that they are cute-looking when in person and some are contemplating on approaching them and ask for their contact numbers.

"Look at that…"

"Those girls…"

"They're from UA Academy…"

"That one…isn't she…?"

"She's from Shiketsu High…"

"Wow…they're pretty and cute…"

"Didn't know they're hit when in person…"

"I feel blessed…"

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, As the UA girls and Utsushimi are about to have a good time after some rather WILD and TENSE moment from playing the Truth or Dare game, as well as having getting into some action in stopping some robbers. Now they are about to have some shopping…

After some awkward moment…it seems that Midoriya and Kendo are having a…MOMENT…which now commences as their feelings for one another seemed to have…AWAKENED…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

As the rest of the girls proceed to check out a sale on clothes at a nearby shop within Kyoto Mall, Midoriya and Kendo continue to EXPRESS their feelings…where something…STEAMY takes place…

See you in 6-8 weeks (probably around mid-August or early September)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	22. Passionate Feelings part 2

_**Izuku's Truth or Dare**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here our heroes are in the midst of enjoying their outing while away from the inn, where they are about to do an activity following the Truth or Dare game…which they are about to have a good time…

Meanwhile, Midoriya and Kendo are in the midst of EXPLORING their feelings following last chapter's…confession…with a bit of implications here…as things get…INTENSE…which you're about to find out…

Yup…a REAL STEAMY SCENE is about to take place…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 22: Jōnetsu-tekina kimochi part 2_**

The scene shifts at UA Heights Alliance where the boys of Class 1-A are at the living room area where they are having free time, though they felt that things too quiet with most of the girls out at Kyoto while Toru Hagakure went to visit her parents.

Two of the boys, Minoru Mineta and Denki Kaminari, were visibly feeling jealous for a reason, which is the fact that their classmate, Izuku Midoriya, is with the girls at Kyoto, and they were envious because he gets to hog the attention, which Tenya Iida told the two not to put malice in it, affirming that Midoriya would never take advantage of the girls.

However, Mineta and Kaminari argued that Midoriya is sure to become the HAREM KING, which Iida took offense and berated the two for that comment.

"HEY! STOP WITH THST NONSENSE!"

"But it's true!"

"Yeah, I'm betting on it!"

"No it's not! Midoriya would never…"

"What if he did?"

"It could happen!"

"Mineta…Kaminari…why would you two…"

"I'm even betting that Midoriya would steal a kiss from the girls! I'm sure of it!"

"That curly-haired opportunist…!"

"Will you two knock it off?"

Hanta Sero snickered and said that it's possible despite Midoriya being shy around girls. He jokingly implied that he should step out of his comfort zone and start ROMANCING one of the girls, which only further Mineta's jealousy, telling Sero not to make jokes like that.

"Sero!"

"What?"

"Don't joke like that!"

"Why not?"

"What if it came true?"

"So?"

"What do you mean "SO"?"

"Heh-heh-heh…"

Sero giggled but nevertheless apologize, assuring that Midoriya doesn't have enough guts to try kissing any of the girls, which made Mineta feel relieved while Kaminari expressed doubts on whether Midoriya could restrain himself given Uraraka and Yaoyorozu's sexy figures.

However, Shoto Todoroki and Fukami Tokoyami told the trio boys not to make Midoriya into a GIGOLO, stating that he is a very PURE boy who lacks the lust and perverted nature and shouldn't be compared to Mineta.

Mineta resented the statement despite him being guilty of that.

"Hey!"

"…"

"I am pure!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"I wonder…"

"Believe me!"

"…"

Kaminari then jokingly suggested that they go see Hatsume and ask her to invent a drone to check out what Midoriya is doing with the girls, so that they would know if he is having a GOOD TIME with them or not, which Mineta and Sero agreed.

"So what do you guys say?"

"Oohh…"

"Sounds good…"

"Then we should go see Hatsume…"

"Sure."

"Let's hurry!"

"Yeah! Then it's settled…huh?"

"What?"

"What is it?"

The three boys notice that the rest of their classmates stared wide-eyed in horror, and as Mineta, Kaminari and Sero turn around, they were shocked to see Aizawa standing there, glaring. And displayed a threatening aura that can be felt around.

There he told the three boys not to make silly jokes like that and said that Midoriya and the girls deserve some privacy and that what he and the girls do during their outing is none of their business, which the three boys nodded in fear.

"So do everyone a favor and leave them in peace."

"Y-yes, sir…"

"Y-yes, sir…"

"Y-yes, sir…"

"So you three better not do anything foolish. Got that?"

"Y-yes, sir…"

"Y-yes, sir…"

"Y-yes, sir…"

After Aizawa left, Iida berated the trio for their foolishness and urges them to stop making comments and cease any perverted fantasies, affirming that Midoriya is incapable of what Mineta is implying, which Mineta, Kaminari and Sero nodded in reply.

"So do what Aizawa-sensei said and leave our classmates alone!"

"Yes."

"Sure."

"Anything you say."

"And I mean it!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"We got it."

"Sure, sure."

-x-

Back at Kyoto, the scene shifts at the inn, where it slowly went through Midoriya's rented room, where you can see a blouse is on the floor, and as the scene slowly shifts upward, you can see that Midoriya and kendo are on bed, embracing, which you can see that she is sitting on top of the boy's lap while she is kissing Midoriya, who is also in a sitting position.

She is now clad in her bra and panties while he is only in his loose speedo, and they continue their making out. Midoriya didn't know why, as he sees Kendo as a friend and schoolmate, and do get along with her despite them being at different classes, and that she is the only one who can put Monoma in his place whenever he antagonizes Class 1-A.

Since she made the DARE through which Ashido made her MAKE OUT with Midoriya last night, Midoriya somewhat finds himself drawn to her and he had no idea what made him feel attraction towards the class 1-B rep, but slowly he developed an attraction to her and now his body seemingly dictate it as his hands moved unconsciously and began cares her back and started to fumble with the bra's strap.

Once opened, he began to gently caress her bare back which somewhat entices her to deepen the kiss as she embraced him some more and the two moaned through the kiss as her bra is starting to slip from her shoulders.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

Things slowly went intense as Midoriya unknowingly followed his body's command as his lips began to kiss the side of her neck, and started petting her, as he began to kiss her neck whilst removing her bra, which dropped to the floor and there his chest can feel her bare breasts, as his lips began to brush its way to her chest, and Kendo moaned softly feeling his soft lips gently kissing and rubbing her bare skin, feeling a bit ticklish while arousing her.

Midoriya briefly paused as he opened his eyes, and stared in awe upon seeing her breasts. He blushed as it was the first time seeing them, though he did saw the FAKE Camie naked during the Provisional License Exam, it was brief due to him being in a battle. But this one is different as he is embracing an attractive, but spirited girl who possess the Quirk of Big Fists.

Seeing her in a dress during the school festival's beauty contest is a preview, due to her dress got partially ripped, but now he get to see her semi-naked in front of him, and Midoriya had to admit, Kendo is sexy despite her image as a big sister-type.

Kendo blushed as she get to show herself in front of a boy, whom she developed an interest with, and as she pondered if she did the right thing, she and Midoriya stared at each other, unsure what to say, until their bodies dictate their actions and kissed passionately again, which lasted for several seconds, before he began taking a nipple inside his lips, and gently lapped it.

Kendo stared wide-eyed while her body shivered a bit upon feeling a sudden sensation. It was sensually good, and she gritted her teeth as her body began to feel a sudden surge of arousal, feeling her nipples hardening and she closed her eyes while holding his head, feeling that her body is being filled with pleasurable energy.

She panted as the feeling made her good, and her hips moved as her crotch pressed his, feeling his erection pressing her, and while lapping her nipple, his left fingers began to knead and caress her right breast, feeling her nipple hardening further, and Kendo panted a bit more as she is getting sensually good.

"Hah…"

"…"

"Hah…"

"…"

"Hah…"

"…"

"Hah…"

"…"

This was the first time that Midoriya is doing this, and has no prior experience, but the way he is handling it, plus his gentle and innocent nature, enabled him to handle a girl like kendo delicately and somehow managed to please her, and this made her feel comfortable as he continue to pleasure her in a gentle and innocent way.

Midoriya spend five minutes lapping her nipples and this made Kendo feel frenzied as she is slowly giving in to the pleasure, and she made him stop his action before kissing him on the lips, and as the two stared at each other, they slowly find themselves getting more attracted to one another.

She took a deep breath as she stood up, pulling the boy with her and as they stood face to face, he noticed her blushing and wondered if he did something wrong, but then she slowly pushed down his speedo and his SHAVED penis is released, causing the boy to blush deeper, while Kendo also blushed, as this was the first time seeing his organ BARE. In FULL STRENGTH. And in private.

This is because last night, while doing the DARE, his penis was covered in condom, and that she couldn't get a clear look because the girls of Class 1-A, Hatsume and Utsushimi are there, hence she couldn't act on it.

Now that she is alone with Midoriya, she felt compelled to reward him for giving her such a good time, and she swallowed a bit as her right hand slowly caressed his organ, feeling its smooth skin whilst feeling its hardness. She stared at it as she felt it throb from her touch, and she can hear Midoriya moaned softly as his hips moved.

Her eyes remained focused on the sight of Midoriya's penis as she gently wrapped her hand and encircled it before slowly rubbing it up and down, and there she felt it throb harder while he closed his eyes and moaned softly, as the pleasure got stronger.

"Hah…"

"…"

"Hah…"

"…"

"Hah…"

"…"

"Hah…"

"…"

Kendo blushed as this was the first time she did something like this, as she saw a boy's organ through health subject, but physically feeling one is a different matter and for some reason she felt emboldened and thrilled. Something inside her encouraged her to continue, thus she kept on rubbing the boy's penis, feeling it throb harder and harder.

Midoriya moaned softly as the pleasure increases as he felt his penis getting stronger, and the arousal began to fog his common sense and his body began to dictate his actions as his hands moved to caress her breasts again and Kendo moaned softly as her nipples harden further before his hands began to push down her panties until it hit the floor, leaving her naked.

Kendo blushed further as she is now naked alongside Midoriya, but saw him staring at her in an innocent way, showing no malice but endearing fascination as he finds her beautiful…and sexy. His eyes began to gaze at her WOMANHOOD, which was FULLY SHAVED, and he can see it clearly and he glanced at her, as is he is mentally asking for permission.

Kendo was quite nervous but gathered the courage and gently kissed him on the lips, and he felt that she consented to it and his fingers began to explore it, which caused sensual sparks to travel all over her body as his thumb accidentally rubbed her clitoris while his middle finger made contact with her WOMANHOOD'S entrance before proceeding to enter it.

Kendo closed her eyes as she crouches a bit feeling her insides getting aroused as his middle finger began exploring her as he is unsure of what to do, but his innocent action somewhat made her feel good as she rubbed his hard penis up and down, and both teens moaned in sync as the pleasure increases, making a melodic sound.

"Ahh…"

"Ohh…"

"Ahh…"

"Ohh…"

"Ahh…"

"Ohh…"

"Ahh…"

"Ohh…"

Kendo started to pant as the pleasure increases, her cheeks lean on his shoulder as her body tingled further in arousal while rubbing the boy's organ, and Midoriya panted as well as her soft hands continued to caress his erection, feeling it getting stronger.

When her fingers accidentally rubbed the HEAD, Midoriya moaned as the sensation was arousingly good, and reacting on instinct his middle finger further explored her WOMANHOOD, arousing Kendo in turn and the two 1st year high school students moaned softly in unison as the pleasure they experienced made them feel good.

"Ahh…"

"Ohh…"

"Ahh…"

"Ohh…"

"Ahh…"

"Ohh…"

"Ahh…"

"Ohh…"

The two stared at each other as they continued to pleasure one another, which they did for a few seconds before they kissed passionately, where his body seemingly gave Midoriya a COMMAND, as he kissed her again, and while doing so, his hands held her hips and gently pulled her into an embrace, and as they embraced, his hard penis slowly entered Kendo's WOMANHOOD, and she stared wide-eyed as a powerful jolt of pleasure surged her body.

She gasped as the sudden sensation overwhelmed her as she did not anticipate such feeling, and her body began to crave for more as Midoriya's penis pushed its way in, and then pull slightly back, then pushed forward, and there his hips repeated the process. Kendo's body trembled as the arousing sensations increased as Midoriya's body appeared to move on its own as he swayed his hips, and the scene zoomed inside Kendo's WOMANHOOD where you can see Midoriya's penis moving back and forth, rubbing the INNER WALLS.

The Class 1-B rep was trembling as the pleasurable feeling intensifies and Midoriya feels the same, and the two teens began moaning in unison as the passion overtook their senses as all they can do now is relish the arousal that they are experiencing.

"Ahh…"

"Ohh…"

"Ahh…"

"Ohh…"

"Ahh…"

"Ohh…"

"Ahh…"

"Ohh…"

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and though the UA girls and Utsushimi are absent here, the rest of Class 1-A make up for it as they suspect that Midoriya is HAVING A GOOD TIME, unaware that he is…

After some awkward moment…it seems that Midoriya and Kendo are having a…MOMENT…which now commences as their feelings for one another seemed to have…AWAKENED…and are now MAKING LOVE…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

As the rest of the girls proceed to check out a sale on clothes at a nearby shop within Kyoto Mall, Midoriya and Kendo continue to EXPRESS their feelings…where something…STEAMY takes place…

See you in 6-8 weeks (probably around mid-September or October)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


End file.
